Truth or Dare
by humbleb1608
Summary: TROYPAY story...see TRAILER inside! Take a risk...Dare to move...LOVE IS NOT A GAME BUT AT TIMES, WE ACCIDENTALLY PLAY WiTH IT! JUST MAKE SURE YOU DON'T LOSE A TURN!
1. TRAILER!

[TRAILER

**Everybody thought of him as the Perfect Guy...with a perfect life...**

Shows Troy playing basketball with his dad

TROY: (shoots) Yeah! (smiles)

JACK: Nice! Very good, Troy! (taps Troy's back)

Shows Troy lifted up holding a huge trophy

TROY: What team?

ALL: WILDCATS!!! GET CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!!! (howl) TROY! TROY! TROY!!!

**Everybody thought of her as a Princess...with all the stuffs she wants...**

Shows Sharpay singing with Ryan

Shows Sharpay shopping with Gabriella

SHARPAY: (showing the dress she tried on) Hey, what do you think?

GABRIELLA: WOW! It's very nice! And, looks great on you (smiles)

**But everybody does not know...**

**...there's still a missing part they want to search for...**

Shows Sharpay talking to Ryan

SHARPAY: You think there's actually a guy who would love me completely?

Shows Troy talking to Chad

TROY: Well, I don't think I have the heart

**Suddenly, fate will bring them together...**

Shows Troy and Chad playing basketball

CHAD: So, dude, you're joining us tonight? (shoots)

Shows Sharpay running after Ryan

SHARPAY: Where you going?

**An instance that could change their lives...**

Shows Sharpay and Gabriella

SHARPAY: Nice Party in here! (winks)

GABRIELLA: (laughs) oh thanks!

**He took a risk**

Shows Troy spins a bottle on the floor

**She dared to move**

Shows the gang playing a game

TAYLOR: Truth or dare?

SHARPAY: (hesitating) Dare?

**What happens when accidentally...**

Shows Troy and Sharpay kissing passionately as if they're on it

**...they fell in love with each other?**

TROY: Why didn't you tell me the truth?

SHARPAY: I DON'T KNOW!

TROY: I DO LOVE YOU! (pulls her and kisses her)

**But fate and love will play with them...**

Shows Troy sitting on the grass and Sharpay standing next to him

TROY: Why can't you stay here with me...even just for a little more time?

SHARPAY: Because (trying to hold back the tears) I-I already forgot...how I used to...feel about you walks away

**Will they end up together?**

TROY: (took off his right hand out of his pocket) Take my hand

SHARPAY: Why?

TROY: So I won't be able to let go of you (smiles)

SHARPAY: (whispers) I love you take his hand and smiles

**Or just be friends forever?**

TROY: (offers a shake hands) Friends?

SHARPAY: (shake his hands) Friends! (smiles)

**Take a risk...Dare to move...**

LOVE IS A LEAP OF FAITH

Shows Troy and Sharpay talking

SHARPAY: You think we can make it through?

TROY: Yeah, of course...I have faith, you?

SHARPAY: I trust you (hugs him)

TROY: (kisses her head)

Starring:

**ASHLEY TISDALE as Sharpay Evans**

_"I fell in love only with this guy...but now, I have no idea who nor where he is. And IF I'm gonna fall in love again, I'm gonna make it sure that it's NOT with YOU...Troy Bolton!"_

**ZAC EFRON as Troy Bolton**

_"Tell me, what you gonna do if I'll tell you that...um...I'm suddenly...falling for you?"_

**LUCAS GRABEEL as Ryan Evans**

_"Believe it or not...I'll probably go out with...you. If only we don't have the same blood flowing in our veins"_

**VANESSA ANNE HUDGENS as Gabriella Montez**

_"ARE YOU CRAZY? Now, are you really out of your mind? You know, you're such an idiot...and life sucks! How could you do this to me?_

**CORBIN BLEU as Chad Danforth**

_"Go for it, dude! There's gonna be no more second chance, get it?"_

**MONIQUE COLEMAN as Taylor MsKessie**

_"Why don't you tell him the truth? I mean, he's a nice guy...and, look at you!_

IN

**Truth OR Dare?**

_by: humbleb1604_


	2. The Worlds We Belong To

CHAPTER 1: **The Worlds We Belong To**

* * *

_"We live in two different worlds_

_That's where you belong_

_And this is where I belong_

_Will there be a chance to make us meet?"

* * *

_

East High School. All the classrooms are empty. No classes on going. No students neither sharing gossips nor snoring out loud because of boring lessons. No teachers are busy giving detention to naughty students. Everyone is in somewhere else.

The theatre was filled with so many people. They were totally amazed by the cast of "Somewhere in Time," the school's latest musical. As usual, Sharpay and Ryan Evans got the lead roles, and they're definitely doing a great job right now. They are both singing and dancing up on the stage. When it was finished, people cheered and there was a standing ovation inside the theatre. Everyone congratulated Ms. Darbus, as well as the cast and the crew. After several minutes, Sharpay and Ryan are chatting in the dressing room.

"That was totally fabulous, Shar!" Ryan smiled on Sharpay as he wears a red hat.

"Definitely! Ms. Darbus is glad about it. Another musical will be up, that's for sure," Sharpay works on her make-up.

"And I'm so excited about it," Ryan looks at himself through the mirror. "Hey, speaking of which, you'll be watching the game, right?"

"What game?" Sharpay applied lip gloss.

"The game. This afternoon. Wildcats VS Giants," Ryan glanced at her.

"Oh...y-yeah, the game," she just flashed a quick smile.

"You're going, right?" he asked again.

"I don't know. Even if Troy Bolton is there...Eew!" Sharpay shrugged.

"Hmm...let's see how weird things, alright? Um...Sharpay Evans, East High's Primo Girl and Primom Boy Troy Bolton...seems like they don't even meet each other in this small campus," Ryan threw a "you-should-come look" on her. "Besides, if you won't, 65 of the boys' population will be out of the gym because they'll be busy following you."

Sharpay giggles. "So what's with Bolton?"

"Every student in the school thinks you two are royalties, you know, prince and princess. But, sometimes I think if you two weren't famous, maybe you won't even know each other," Ryan exclaimed.

"Well, we belong to the same homeroom class," Sharpay smirked.

"SO?" he raises one eyebrow.

"So don't worry! Sharpay's familiar of Troy and I am pretty sure Troy does know something about Sharpay," Sharpay smiled on Ryan as she took her purse on the table and walks out of the dressing room.

Ryan followed her. They went to the Assembly Hall for the Scholastic Decathlon. East High is on the lead with whiz kid, Gabriella Montez on the team. Tic! Tac! Tic! Tac! Time is running out!

"Hmm...Gabriella's really that smart!" Sharpay whispered as they sat on a chair at the back.

"She's fantastic!" his eyes are twinkling.

Ryan and Gabriella are in a serious relationship already for almost a year. And, Sharpay is really happy about it.

As soon as she finished writing her solution on the white board, Gabriella Hurried to push the buzzer before her opponent does. The judge examined her answers. After a few seconds, she proclaimed East High as the winner. Them, the supporters started clapping including Ryan and Sharpay.

"Whew!" Ryan appalused. "That was close...REALLY close!"

"Oh, I trust Gabby!" Sharpay started clapping. "I knew my best friend would win."

Gabriella received her gold medal as well as the other members of the team. She glanced at Sharpay and Ryan with a big smile on her face. Ryan smiled back while Sharpay gave her a cheering smile and a thumbs-up.

At lunch time. As Sharpay entered in the canteen, together with Ryan and Gabriella, everyone started to take pictures of her and asked for her autograph. When Sharpay was through with ALL of them, she followed Ryan and Gabriella to the corner table. They love to sit there to avoid people. Sometimes, though being famous is great Sharpay wants to have a peace of mind.

"Don't they get tired of admiring me?" Sharpay placed her purse on the table. "I mean even just for a sec or two."

"Excuse me, Sharpay, may I have your autograph?" a tudent interrupted.

"Oh," she took a pen and signed the student's notebook.

"Thank you! You know, you're really amazing!" the student smiled and walked away.

"Guess you should wish for other things, little sis." Ryan tried to make her feel "it's alright."

"Um...I thought you got used to it already," Gabriella put her medal inside her small green bag.

"Guess so. Well, I know I should," Sharpay said. "I wanna eat now. I'm starving."

"Hey, how bout I'll get some food while you two, my princesses, just wait for me here?" Ryan suggested.

"You sure, babe?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah. I can handle it," Ryan rep;ied. "Besides, I think Shar needs bestfriend's company."

"Shut up, Ry! Just go!" Sharpay said.

Ryan and Gabriella both laughed. Ryan went to the counter.

"Hey, don't be upset about it. It's normal, you know...for famous people like you," Gabriella tried to cheer her up.

Before Sharpay could say a thing, East High's basketball team with Team Captain Troy Bolton entered the canteen. The canteen is in a noise again.

"Looks like Troy Bolton is the only one who loves being famous at all," Sharpay said. "With all the girls who would do everything just to get in bed with him."

"Total...WHORE!" Gabriella glanced at them.

"Well, I'm not like them, even you. I won't waste a sound of my voice just to scream his name out loud," Sharpay exclaimed when she heard someone screamed "I LOVE YOU TROY!!!"

"Count me in, Shar!" Gabriella smiled on her.

Ryan came back with a tray of food and drinks. "What are you talking about?''

"Troy Bolton and his...I-love-cheerleaders gang!" Sharpay answered.

"Ryan...I really don't get why you did made friends with those people," Gabriella slowed down. "Sorry, but, look at you and...look at them!"

"Girls, girls, girls. Boys get along easily, "he defended himself. "well, those guys are not that bad."

"WHATEVER!" Sharpay sipped her drink.

"Honey, honestly, I'll watch the game this afternoon because of you," Gabriella told her boyfriend.

"Ryan, Gabriella and I can't stand them," Sharpay added.

Ryan just laughed. He doesn't want to add more to avoid heating up the conversation. He doesn't want to quarrel with his girlfriend nor with his sister just because of another "Troy-and-his Gang" conversation. Instead, they just ate they're lunch.

Meanwhile, at Troy and his friends' table, they also have the same "doesn't feel-like-being-famous topic".

"Sometimes, I think of being sick of this life. I'm tired of being famous." Troy shrugged. "People take pictures of me. They ask for my autograph. Loads of girls scream out my name out loud. Dude, they even ask for my boxers. So gross!"

"Dude! Don't you realize how lucky you are?" Chad Danforth taps his right shoulder. "Girls are the ones who come up to you!"

"Hey, I'm not like you! I don't treat girls as sluts, you know, they ought to be RESPECTED," Troy smirked.

"One night stand huh?" Jason added smiling.

"SHUT UP!" Chad was pissed as the others laugh at him.

"Oh, looks like the most popular girl in East High wanna try out for being the school's biggest slut!" Zeke points at Sharpay with a boy taking a picture of her.

"Dude, STOP!" Troy defended her. "She ain't doin anything to you!"

"Whoa! Troy, what are you thinking?" Zeke was surprised.

"No, it's not what you think of, ok?" he defended himself this time. "it's just that I do understand her. WE have the same world, ok?

"You're not!" Chad protested. "You're a BAS-KET-BALL guy! And basically, she's...theater's DRA-MA-QUEEN."

"And, East High's biggest slut!" Zeke laughed.

Troy just didn't mind them. He started eating his lunch. Then, his friends joined him. That afternoon. People started to enter the gym to watch the game between the Wildcats and the Giants. Just as they entered the gym, Taylor caught an eye on Sharpay and Ryan together with Gabriella.

"SHARPAY! RYAN! GABBY!" Taylor waved her hand so that they could notice her. "Over here, guys!" she points at the seats she reserved for her friends.

"Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor's up there. Let's go!" Ryan led the group to Taylor.

"Oh, what am I doing here? I can't believe I'm actually in the gym when it's not PE class!" Sharpay thought as she sat down next to Ryan. "Why does the library close when there's a special event?!"

"Sharpay? Are you okay, best?" Gabriella asked her friend.

"O-Oh...yeah." Sharpay flashed a fake smile. "I wish I could tell them that I REALLY want to go home now. PLEASE RYAN!" she thought.

"Hey, how'd you two made LITTLE PRINCESS here to come huh?" Taylor smirked.

"LONG STORY!" Ryan winked.

"Yeah!" Gabriella giggles. "hey, where's Kelsi, by the way? I thought she'll be watching Jason play.

"I think she's still with Darbus," Taylor answered.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe they're talking about certain things...with SENSE, you know, like MUSIC," Sharpay said. "Honestly, I never thought of Kelsi gonna watch a basketball game...until Jason."

"Guys! Oh sorry, I'm late!" Kelsi catches up her breath. "Ms. Darbus, by the way, wants to inform you that...the next musical needs to be postponed."

"WHAT???!!!" Ryan and Sharpay yelled.

"Are you two have any plans of making me deaf?" Taylor said with her hands covering her ears.

"But why?" Sharpay asked.

"Calm down, alright?" Gabriella rubs Sharpay's back slowly.

"Well, no need to yell, guys...I mean, the musical will still be up...it's just that after two weeks is not the time to be awaited," Kelsi explained. "Ms. Darbus will need to leave because of family emergency so rehearsals will start after a month."

"Hmm...not bad!" Ryan and Sharpay were relieved.

After a couples of minutes, they were settled down. But, Sharpay was till not that comfortable of being there. She wished her head aches so that she could make up an excuse. But, at the same time, she doesn't want to disappoint Ryan, who is expecting her to watch the entire game.

Sharpay was in deep thought. "There's no way I'm gonna stay another second here. Ryan would probably understand."

She tapped Ryan's shoulders and Ryan turned around.

"Um...Ryan, there's something I need to tell you," Sharpay exclaimed.

"What's that? Is there anything wrong, lil sis?" Ryan is worried.

"Before Sharpay could utter a word; buzzer buzzed, drums rolled, cheerleaders begun with their cheers, the gym was filled with noise. Players came out of their locker rooms. And, it became noisier when people, especially the girls, spotted East High's Team Captain, Troy Bolton.

"I LOVE YOU TROY!" screamed the ladies.

The player started to warm up as the audience sat down their seats. Jason looked for Kelsi. When he saw her, he smiled on her and Kelsi gave him a flying kiss.

"Oh, Shar, what were you saying again?" Ryan asked her.

"Oh...I...ah..." Sharpay hesitated. "um...never mind, Ry," Sharpay flashed a fake smile.

The game begins. Everywhere in the gym is in clatter. There's noise all over. Everyone is so happy of what they're seeing. The Wildcats VS the Giants!


	3. I Hate You

CHAPTER 2: **I Hate You

* * *

**

_"There's a part of me that hates you a lot_

_But I don't understand why..._

_There's a part of me that tells me I shouldn't_

_But things make it all complicated"

* * *

_

At the end of the third quarter, it was obvious that the East High would win the game and at the end of the game, the Giants lost. The score has a big difference. Troy Bolton was the MVP of the game.

"Ryan, aren't we going yet?" Sharpay looks like she's not feeling well.

"RYAN! BUDDY!" Zeke and Jason called out.

"HEY!" Ryan smiled on them.

"Honey, I think we should go now," Gabriella held Ryan's arms. "I guess Sharpay's not feeling well."

"B-But..." Ryan insisted.

"I heard the varsity team is throwing a victory party tonight," Taylor interrupted. "I thinkn it'll be at Lava Spring."

"LAVA SPRING?" Sharpay wanted to make sure she heard it right.

"Ryan?" Gabriella raises one eyebrow on him.

"Um..." Ryan thinks of an excuse. "Why don't you girls go now? I'll be following you, ok?"

"I'm coming with you, Ryan," Kelsi said.

"Fine," Gabriella sighed. "Be quick! We'll be on the grounds."

"Thanks!" Ryan smiled and kissed her on the cheeks.

"See yah later, guys!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Bye!" Kelsi responded.

"Good luck, Kels!," Sharpay winked.

Ryan and Kelsi went to the locker room while the three girls proceeded to the school's grounds.

"Nice game, guys! CONGRATULATIONS!" Ryan congratulated the team.

"Thanks, dude!" Troy smiled.

When Kelsi and Jason saw each other they hugged tightly. Kelsi congratulated him and kissed him.

"You coming to the party tonight, bro?" Zeke asked Ryan.

Ryan answered, "Yeah, sure."

"How bout lil sis?" Chad asked.

"I-I don't know," Ryan replied.

"Why not?" Troy asked. "It'll be in Lava Spring, right?"

"Yeah, but I-I think Sharpay's not feeling well," Ryan said.

"She's not feeling well," Troy thought.

"Well, I'll see if I could convince her," Kelsi volunteered. "But I'm not promising anything, understand?"

"Alright!" Zeke happily said. "I wanted to date her in the party."

"Oh," Ryan smiled.

Troy was in deep thought, "WHAT?! Earlier, Zeke talked about Sharpay like a slut and now he wants to date her. What is she, a piece of cake?!"

After taking a shower, Jason went to Kelsi. "Hey guys, we'll leave now. See yah later!" they moved out of the room.

"See yah, dude!" said his teammates.

Then, Ryan's phone started ringing. "Hello?" he answered.

"Where are you?" asked Gabriella.

"I'm coming," Ryan replied.

"Sharpay's REALLY NOT feeling well, Ry," Gabriella insisted.

"Oh...I'm REALLY coming now, ok?" Ryan hang up.

"Ooh...GIRLFRIEND ALERT!" the guys laughed.

"Yeah...and sister too," Ryan told them. "Sorry guys but I REALLY need to go now."

Ryan hurried to the grounds. He saw the girls inside his car. Sharpay fainted while he was chatting with his friends.

That night, at Lava Spring. The clubhouse was used for Wildcats Victory Party. Lots of people, teenagers, attended the party.

"What's up, dude?" Chad greeted Ryan. "Thanks for this!"

"No prob," Ryan smiled. "So how's the party going?"

"Great!" Zeke exclaimed. "HEY! Before I forgot, I haven't seen your sister. I heard she's a party girl but I don't see SHARPAY EVANS hanging out here tonight."

"Oh sorry," Ryan said. "She's not really feeling well today."

At Lava Spring, there's a "sort of" cottage near the pool. This is Sharpay's little home in the country club.

"How are you feeling now?" Gabriella asked Sharpay.

"Um...better, but my head is still aching," Sharpay said slowly.

Music from the party can be heard there.

"I know you love parties but just rest tonight, ok?" Taylor said. "Don't worry there will be lots of parties coming up, I promise!"

"Ok," Sharpay tries to smile.

"Besides, I already told Ryan I'm not going there tonight," Gabriella smiled.

"We're staying here with you," Taylor cheered her up.

"Oh, let's just watch TV," Gabriella suggested.

"Nice idea!" Sharpay exclaimed.

As the night passes by, the party is doing great while the girls watch movies while eating popcorn. Later that night, Taylor and Gabriella fell asleep on the couch. Sharpay has no one to talk to so she's now REALLY bored. So, she decided to get out of her bed and take a walk around the club.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS! WHERE'S TROY?" Chad asked Jason and Kelsi as loud as he can because the music is too loud. But, they didn't hear him since they are also too busy talking to each other.

Troy decided to go somewhere far from the place,a place where the music won't be that loud anymore. He saw a small but really beautiful garden. He thought this could be the best place to be in peace.

"Hey, mom, I called up to say I can't come home yet," Troy told his mom on the phone. "The party's not yet done."

"It's okay," Mrs. Bolton said. "Just have fun tonight, son. It's you party, MR. MVP!"

Troy laughed, "Thanks, mom!"

"Bye," Mrs. Bolton hang up the phone.

Troy was about to go back to the clubhouse but then he saw someone sitting on the grass in the corner of the garden. He felt a bit scared but he decided to see who it is. As Troy holds the girl's right shoulder the girl stood up and punch him right into his face.

"Ow!" Troy fell to the ground.

"WHO ARE YOU?" said the girl.

"Sharpay?" Troy was surprised when he saw the girl is Sharpay.

"Bolton?" Sharpay was shocked. "Bolton, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she helped him stand up.

"Well, I decided to leave the party for a while," Troy examined his face if there's a broken bone. "and, nice punch, by the way."

"Sorry bout that," Sharpay was ahamed of what she did to him. "Well. IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU JUST CAME UP HERE! You could have at least say 'excuse me' first BEFORE HOLDING MY SHOULDERS, right?"

"Oh, that's my bad!" Troy admitted.

Sharpay sat down on the grasee without saying anything. Troy decided to stay with her.

"Can I stay here?" Troy asked.

"Why?" Sharpay asked him too. "You have your party on going," she told him with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Nah, I would rather talk to someone ANNOYED to me that to some girls flirting all the way," he smirked. "So...can I?"

"Whatever!" Sharpay replied.

"Thank you!" Troy sat next to her on the grass. "I heard from Ryan you are sick."

"Headache," she responded.

"Then, why are you here?" he asked. "It's cold here outside."

Sharpay tries not to show him that she's already shivering, "What do you want, Bolton?!"

But, Troy still noticed it, "I told you, it's really cold out here," Troy placed his jacket around her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sharpay asked.

"Keeping you warm," he replied. "I don't wanna end up talking to an iceberg, you know."

"Whatever, Bolton!" she's sort of annoyed.

"Why do East High's Princess always heat up everytime I talk to her?" Troy looked at her.

"First of all, I DON'T HEAT UP! And, second of all, I'M NOT PRINCESS, OK?" she's annoyed now.

"Well, everybody thinks you're a princess. Luxury life, beauty, talents, stuffs you want," Troy explained.

"I'M NOT EVERYTHING!" she yelled.

Then, silence was in the air. But after a couple of minutes, Troy decided to break it up.

"Sorry bout that," Troy apologized. "I understand you. Well, I know how it feels like when people expect a lot of things from you...and thinks you already have everything...perfect you and perfect life."

"Shut-up," Sharpay said slowly as she tried to control her temper.

"See...you're not really nice to, Mr. Basketball Guy," Troy tries to be friend her. "I think you think I love the way people treats me, especially girls...but, you know, you're wrong about that. Sometimes, I also think of having a normal life."

"Really?" Sharpay looked at him.

"Yeah," he smiled. "So how are you feeling now?"

Sharpay smiled, "Better...headache's gone."

"Great smile huh?" Troy smiled since he's happy to see Sharpay actually smiling and not annoyed to him anymore.

"Thanks," she giggles.

Then, her phone started ringing so she answered it, "Hello?"

"Sharpay, where are you?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh sorry," Sharpay said. "I just wanted to breathe some fresh air but I'm coming now, ok?"

"Ok, bye," Gabriella hang up.

"They're looking for you now huh?" Troy asked. "You sneaked out?"

"Yeah," Sharpay answered. "Well, thanks anyway for the company and...for keeping me warm," she handed him his jacket.

"No prob," Troy smiled.

Sharpay was about to leave.

"Um...Sharpay?" Troy stopped her a moment. "I just want you to know that...um...I enjoyed thenight not because of the party but because...I REALLY enjoyed talking to you."

"Oh, same with me here," Sharpay smiled. "I really enjoyed your company."

"Hope we could change how things used to be and...have more talks, you know," Troy said.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, Troy Bolton" Sharpay smiled on him and walks away.

"Bye," Troy smiled. He said to himself, "I can't believe you finally had a moment with her, Troy Bolton!"

The party ended. Sharpay went back to her cottage. Troy went home. They both can't believe what had happened that night. They never thought they could ever have that kind of conversation and they can't deny to their selves that it felt good. Sharpay fell asleep. Troy kept thinking about her until he entered DREAMLAND.


	4. What's Missing?

CHAPTER 3: **What's Missing?**

_"People look at me perfectly._

_They always__ think I have everything._

_But can't they see through my eyes?_

_Can't they see there's a missing part in me?"_

The next morning, at Ms. Darbus' homeroom class.

"Good morning, people!" Ms. Ditcherd greeted her students. "I'm Romana Ditcherd. I'm the substitute teacher for Ms. Darbus. I'll be takin all her classes except for...um...the theater."

"Excuse me, Ms. Ditcherd?" Ryan raises his hand. "What will the Drama Club do then?"

"The Drama Club...well, I think, as of the moment, nothing," she replied. "theater isn't my art so, Mr. Evans, let's just wait for Principal Matsui's decisions, ok?" she smiled.

"Oh, thank you, ms," Ryan smiled back.

RIIIIING!!! The bell rang. Students move out of their classrooms and proceeded to their next class. Ryan and Gabriella went to their Chemistry Class; Taylor and Kelsi to their PE Class, together with Zeke; Chad and Jason to their Math Class. Sharpay moved out of the room just when she finished fixing her things.

"Hey," Troy smiled on her. "You look alright now."

"Oh yeah," she smiled back. "and hey, bout last night...well, nobody knows bout it."

"Bout what?" Troy asked.

Sharpay kept on walking, "About our little conversation, and...uh...can you do me a favor?" she stopped for a while.

"Sure, what is it?" Troy smiled.

Sharpay started to walk again, "About the garden, nobody knows about it. It's my...SECRET hideout actually so...please don't tell anyone," Sharpay explained.

"That's all? I can do it!" Troy exclaimed. "Promise!"

"Thanks," Sharpay said. "So what's your next class?"

"English," Troy responded. "How bout you?"

"English,"she replied.

"Why don't we go together?" Troy suggested.

"Sure," Sharpay smiled.

Everyone went to their own classes. When it was lunch time, Ryan, Gabriella, and Taylor was waiting for Sharpay on their corner table. When Sharpay entered the canteen, Zeke came up to her.

"Hey Sharpay," Zeke greeted her with a smile. "You know, I was looking for you last night at the party but I guess you weren't feeling well huh?"

"Oh yeah," Sharpay said. "My brother and my friends advised me ro take a rest. Well, there are lots of other parties out there. Uh...Zeke, I gotta go now!" Sharpay was about to leave.

"SHARPAY! Wait a minute!" Zeke stopped her.

She can see how Zeke looks at her as if he's undressing her and she's scared about it, "W-What do you want?"

Zeke held her arms, "You know what? You're really...young and beautiful but, nowadays, boys just look at you like a slut, ok? So let me have a taste of it!" Zeke went closer and closer to her.

"I'M NOT A SLUT!" Sharpay slapped him and ran to the corner table.

"Hey, what's with the rush?" Ryan asked her.

"Huh?" Sharpay sat down on a chair next to her brother.

"Are you alright?" Taylor asked her also.

"Huh? What?" Sharpay's so nervous that she can't focus. "Should I tell them? Zeke is Ryan's friend," she thought to herself.

"SHARPAY!" Gabriella called her out.

""Oh sorry," Sharpay glanced at them. "I-I was just thinking bout something."

"Well, are you alright? What's wrong?" Ryan is now worried.

"N-Nothing...Trust me, it's nothing," she tries to flash a fake smile.

Meanwhile, at the jocks' table. Troy was talking to Chad.

"You know dude, you missed A LOT of things last night," Chad told him. "Where'd you gone huh? You found a chick?"

"Um...sort of?" Troy thought of Sharpay. "Well, I had a great night anyway!"

"You said it dude!" Chad responded. "hey, Jayson, how were you doing with Kelsi?"

"Man! Last night was the BEST!" Jason grinned.

"I get that a lot!" Chad and Troy exclaimed at the same time.

Then, Zeke came, "Guys!"

"Hey, where have you been?" Jason asked.

"SHARPAY!" Zeke frowned. "I HATE THAT SLUT!"

"She's not a slut dude!" Troy said firmly.

"Shut up, Bolton! Whatever!" Zeke is pissed off. "I told her that. Well, I think even those nerds who like her just want to do her, yah know!"

Chad and Jason laughed. "Dude! Don't be so harsh!" Jason advised him.

"If you really want Sharpay, do it smoothly bro," Chad added.

"And why don't you start on, um...let's see...RESPECTING her!" Troy smirked.

"Hey, Troy!" Zeke sat next to him. "You know lots of girls are...CRAVING for yah. Why don't you show me how to do respect to them huh?"

"Well, I want to have a girlfriend who I really love...not just...a mop," Troy said. "If I'll have one, I'm gonna treat her like a princess."

"Sweet!" Chad laughed.

"That's what I'm talking about, Zeke!," Jason exclaimed.

"Why don't you get one?" Chad suggested.

"Well, I don't think I have the heart," Troy said. "Besides, I told you guys, I want someone I REALLY LOVE!"

During free period, Troy spotted Sharpay looking at the bulletin board after signing an autograph for another fan.

"Sharpay," he walked towards her. "What yah doin?"

"Oh hi Troy," Sharpay greeted him first. "Well, just taking a look at these," she points at the announcements posted on the bulletin board.

"Why are you alone?" he asked her.

"Taylor isn't finished doing her job in the library. Kelsi's busy composing songs for the musical and...Ryan and Gabriella decided to spent the period together," she explained.

"How sad!" he commented. "Well, I was just wondering...why don't you have a boyfriend? I mean...if you have one at least you could have someone's company at time like this."

"Hey, THAT'S TOO PERSONAL!" she exclaimed.

"W-Wait, wait, wait!" he said. "Chill!"

"How am I supposed to chilli out with that kind of question you're asking, Bolton?" she's annoyed again.

"Sharpay," he tries to cool her down. "You're heating up again!"

"Whatever!" she said.

"Hey, come with me!" Troy held her left hand.

"And what makes you think I'm coming?" she took her hand off of his palm.

"Just forget what I said," Troy said. "I just wanna show you something."

Sharpay sighed, "Make sure it's not gonna waste my time, Bolton."

Troy held her hand once more and this time Sharpay didn't complained. While they are walking she has no idea where Troy's gonna take her. The next thing she new, they were on a mini garden...on top of the building.

"Wow!" she was amazed.

"You like it here?" Troy smiled. "well, I thought this could somehow cool you down...and forget what had happened."

"Troy, where are we?" she asked him.

"Last night, you showed me your garden," Troy said. "Now, it's my turn to show you mine."

"So this is Troy Bolton's secret hideout huh?" she glanced at him.

"Guess you could call it that," Troy smiled at her. "So how's your mood now?"

"Hmm...good," she smiled back.

"You know, honestly, I never thought of talking to you this way," Troy told her.

"Me neither," she confessed. "Like it's unexpected."

"But believe me...I'm really enjoying it," Troy came closer to her.

"So am I," Sharpay smiled. "Friends?" she offered a shakehands.

He shook her hand. "Friends!" he smiled back. "Does it mean you won't be annoyedat me anymore?"

Sharpay giggles, "I guess it's yes!"

"Oh, great!" he exclaimed. "um...Sharpay, I want to apologize for what Zeke did to you this lunch."

"Oh," Sharpay frowned. "Honestly, I already forgot bout it except for what he called me."

"Sorry, really...sorry," Troy said sincerely. "I know...you're not...like that."

"How can you say so?" Sharpay looked at his eyes.

Troy looked in her eyes too and he felt a spark inside him. "Maybe I don't know you that much yet but...you-really-look-beautiful...even in the inside, I know that. Trust me!" Troy can't take his eyes off of her.

"I don't understand why you're doing these to me. But there's one thing I'm sure of...how-lucky-I am-to-have a-friend like you," she told him, still looking at his blue hazel eyes. She can't deny to herself that she felt a strike in her while she's doing it.

Then, silence is in the air again as they just look into each other's eyes. They wanted to stay like that forever.

They were thinking of the same thing, "Is this it? I never felt like this before. I never felt this magical feeling. I never thought of falling in love...until this."

That night at Evans' Mansion. Sharpay is in her terrace looking at the stars in the sky. She was in deep thought that's why she didn't notice Ryan coming in.

"Hey, what's my sidter up to?" Ryan stood next to her. "Have a problem to share?"

"Ryan," she looked at him. "What do you think?"

"Well, I think my sister's busy thinking bout something," he smirked.

"Um...Ryan...how does it feels like everytime you're with Gabby?" she asked him.

"Magic!" he exclaimed. "I always have this magical feeling for her...something REALLY amazing."

Sharpay smiled.

"Why'd you ask?" he asked her.

"Well. I was just wondering," Sharpay answered. "You think there's actually a guy who would love me completely?"

"You're a very nice girl, Sharpay," Ryan told her. "It's not that hard to fall for you."

"Are you just saying that because I'm yur sister?" Sharpay smirked.

"Believe it or not…I-I'll probably go out with you," Ryan said. "If only we don't have the same blood flowing in our veins."

"Oh," she thought he's only kidding. "Nice try, Ry!"

Then, they both laughed.

"Hey, it's getting late now," Ryan said. "Why don't we go to bed now?"

"Duh," Sharpay went to her bedrrom and Ryan followed her. "Ryan, tomorrow's Saturday!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…but you have to rest, Shar," he insisted. "Come on, go to sleep."

"Fine," she lay down her bed. "You always beat me up."

Ryan laughed. "Good night, lil sis!" he coated her with her blanket.

"Good night, big bro!" she greeted him as he kisses her forehead.

Sharpay fell asleep. Troy and RYAN was thinking about the same thing…Sharpay. Ryan can't believe he said that to his sister. Troy isn't sure if he;s already falling for her.


	5. I Have To Go

CHAPTER 4: **I Have To Go

* * *

**

_"What will happen if I have to leave?_

_Will you still love me when I come back?_

_Or will you have someone to take my place?_

_Should I go or should I stay?"

* * *

_

The following day, Coach Bolton was surprised to see Troy awake so early on a SATURDAY. At around 6 o'clock he's already doing some jump shots and free throws in their basketball court.

Troy was not able to have a proper sleep last night since he was busy thinking of Sharpay and up to now, he's still thinking of her.

Coach Bolton waled towards him, "Hey Troy! You're up so early."

"Can't get enough of basketball dad," Troy lied.

"Wanna play with me?" he asked his son.

"I'd love to, Coach...uh...I mean dad," Troy smiled.

Then, they were playing basketball. Taking the opportunity to have a bonding time together. Troy really misses these times since his father became very busy of school works.

Troy shoots and the ball went right into the basket. "YEAH!" he smiled.

"NICE! Very good, Troy!" Coach Bolton tapped Troy's back.

Then, they decided to take a rest.

"I'm very proud of you, son," Coach Bolton told Troy.

Troy laughed. "Dad? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Coach said. "Go on."

"Um...how did you know that you're already falling for mom?" Troy then saw the weird look on his father's face. "I was just asking, dad!"

Coach Bolton laughed. "Hey, it doesn't matter if you're already matured," he smiled. "You know, falling in love is the most complicated thing in this world, Troy...especially to the point of saying 'good-bye's'"

"What do you mean?" Troy was confused.

"It doesn't always end up in a happy way like how it looks like in the movies or in the novels," Coach Bolton looked at him. "Listen, Troy! The person you love the most has the best capacity to make you the HAPPIEST person in the world...but at the same time, can give you the WORST heartache you can EVER imagine. So if you hold back or give it your all, that's a choice you have to make...its DAMN if you do and its DAMN if you don't."

Troy tried to understand what his father had told him. He was like solving a puzzle. The bad thing is he hates puzzles because he's not good with it.

At around 11 o'clock, Gabriella and Sharpay was at the mall...shopping!

Sharpay shows the dress she tried on to Gabriella, "Hey, what do you think?"

"Wow! It's very nice! And, looks good on you," Gabriella smiled. "Totally!"

Sharpay giggles, "Thanks!"

"What time is it?" Gabriella asked her.

"Um," Sharpay looked at her watch. "Oh, it's 11...I guess I'm already hungry."

"Yeah, me too," Gabriella said. "Too bad Ryan isn't here to carry our bags...but good thing you brought your bodyguards."

"I hate being guarded," Sharpay whispered to her. "But I hate carrying moads of shopping bags MORE, you know."

"I get that a lot!" Gabriella laughed.

"I'll just get through with this stuff then, we'll go eat lunch, ok?" Sharpay said.

"Sure," Gabriella smiled.

After a few minutes, the two girls went to _Faprizzio__ Bistro_ to meet up Taylor and Kelsi.

"Where's Ryan?" Taylor asked.

"With your SUPER heavy shopping bags," KElsi added.

Sharpay giggles, "Ryan isn't here. I took my bodyguards to carry those!"

"Oh I really feel sorry for those hunks," Taylor said.

"Well, I told Ry this is all about girl stuffs," Gabriella told them.

"It's always been girl stuffs," Kelsi insisted. "And he looks like enjoying hanging out with your huge bags."

"Oh look who's talking!" Taylor said. "Whose shopping bags do Jason carry everytime we come here huh?"

Then, they all laughed. Suddenly, Gabriella was in a serious mode.

"Um...girls, to tell you the truth, I asked Ryan not to come because I don't want him to hear my announcement," she said.

"Announcement?" Sharpay asked.

"Are you pregnant?" Taylor asked.

"Oh my gosh!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"NO!" Gabriella said. "No, I'm not pregnant."

"Then what?" Kelsi asked.

"I...I-I need to leave," Gabriella frowned.

"WHAT???" the other girls yelled at the same time.

"ssh," Gabriella said to them when she saw some people in the bistro staring at them. "well, you heard it right. I need to leave."

"But why?" Sharpay asked.

"Your mom isn't transferred to another branch, is she?" Kelsi added.

"No," Gabriella answered. "There's this Sci-Camp in New York, well, it's a sort of a seminar all about science."

"So?" Taylor glanced at her.

"Principal Matsui asked me to attend it," Gabriella said. "I said yes so I have to leave."

"Does Ryan know about this already?" Sharpay asked.

"Not yet," Gabriella answered. "i'm still looking for he courage to tell him. I mean...I know he won't be happy about it, and there's a possibility that...he won't let me do it."

"When are you leaving?" Kelsi asked.

"Tomorrow night," Gabriella replied.

"You know, I think it would be better if you tell Ryan about it...NOW!" Taylor insisted.

Sharpay and Kelsi nodded. Then, Gabriella decided to call Ryan and asked him to come over. When Ryan arrived they told him about Gabriella's leave.

"You had made your decision," Ryan said. "I have nothing to do with it already."

"You sure?" Gabriella asked.

"Just have fun. Ok?" Ryan flashed a fake smile. "Promise me you will!"

"I promise!" Gabriella smiled.

They spent the whole afternoon in the mall. Shopping and watching movies!!! That night, at Evans' Mansion. Sharpay decided to go to Ryan's room. When she entered he was just laying on his bed.

"Ryan?" she wants to make sure he's awake.

"Oh Shar," Ryan glanced at her. "Can't sleep?"

"No, not really...I just wanna know if you're fine," Sharpay sat on the bed beside her brother.

"Whether I like it or not," Ryan stares at the ceiling. "I can't do anything about it."

"If you don't mind," she said. "Why don't you want Gabriella to go? I mean...even just for a distance for not so long."

"Well, I'm afraid..." he cut himself out. "I never said that!" he sat on the other side of the bed turning his back to Sharpay.

"I said forget I said that!" Ryan tries to control his temper.

"No!" Sharpay insisted. "Believe me...Gabriella loves ONLY YOU! If you're thinking Gabriella to cheat on you, I'm telling you she won't, ok?"

"I TRUST GABRIELLA! THE PROBLEM IS ME, ALRIGHT?" he yelled but then cool down when he realized what he did. "Look, Sharpay..."

Sharpay interrupted, "Is there something you're hiding from me? Or is there SOMETHING you're hiding from GABRIELLA?"

"Sharpay," he said. "I-I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

Withouth saying anything Sharpay went back to her room and lay down her bed. That was the first time they had a conversation like that. That was the first time Ryan yelled at her. Tears fell down on her bed as she thinks about it. Meanwhile, Ryan regrets what he did and what he said. He wish it never happened. He never wanted to hurt Sharpay.

The following night, Gabriella left. She flew to New York without Ryan saying "good-bye" to her in the airport. She was really upset about it. Good thing her friends was there to comfort her and Sharpay decided not to tell Gabriella about it.


	6. Comfort Zone

CHAPTER 5: **Comfort Zone**

* * *

_"When you feel like your world is breaking down_

_And your heart is torn into pieces,_

_I'll get a glue to put them back together_

_Like I wipe your tears away when I see one falling on your face."_

* * *

The next day, at school. Ryan and Sharpay isn't talking to each other yet and Ryan isn't answering Gabriella's calls. Sharpay is totally not in herself and Troy noticed it. At lunch time, Troy didn't saw Sharpay in the cafeteria and so he decided to look for her.

"Excuse me?" Troy approached a student. "Um...do you know where can I find Sharpay Evans?"

"I'm sorry, Troy," said the student. "But, I haven't seen her around here."

"Oh, alright," Troy was disappointed. "Thanks anyway," he flashed a fake smile and walked away.

Troy went out the cafeteria and looked for her everywhere in the campus.

"Where could she possibly be?" Troy asked himself. "I really need to talk to her."

Then, there's a place that came out of his mind. Sharpay must be there he thought. It's the place she really loves...the THEATER!!! Troy ran as fast as he could towards the theatre and happiness was seen in his face when he saw Sharpay sitting on the edge of the stage. Sharpay was not in herself again that's why she didn't notice Troy walking towards her.

"Looks like Sharpay Evans is not in herself today," he sat next to her.

"Troy?" she was stunned to see him. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you all over the school," Troy answered. "Good thing I found you here."

"Why are you looking for me?" Sharpay asked. "And, how did you know I'm here?"

"Well, I thought this is your world, the best place for you in school," Troy replied. "Honestly, this is my first time to be in here."

Sharpay laughed.

"Look! I know there's something wrong," he looked at her. "You're smiling, laughing all the way...showing everyone how happy you are. But you know what? I know deep inside, I can see it, you're in great pain. BIG TIME!"

Sharpay sighed, "You do?"

"Yeah," Troy said. "Don't you know that...FRIENDS are the best interpreters in the world?"

"Wow! I don't know about that!" Sharpay tried to smile. "Tell me Bolton, what do you interpret huh?"

Troy smiled when he saw her starting to be alright somehow, "You know, friends don't need to ask a friend if she's alright or not...they just look into your eyes and..."

"And?" Sharpay smirked.

"And," Troy smiled. "They just...understand!"

Sharpay giggles. "you're one funny man, Troy! I never thought of you...saying those words...I mean, words of wisdom you know."

"Oh really?" he smirked. "Well, that's fine with me...as long as I can see that sweet smile on your face."

"Oh," Sharpay said. "And, one sweet guy," she smiled.

Troy blushes," By the way, have you eaten your lunch?"

"Um...no, not yet," she answered.

"Tsk! Tsk!" Troy glanced at her. "You should eat you lunch, ok? I'll treat you, come on."

"No, thanks!" Sharpay insisted. "I'm fine, Troy."

"No," Troy held her left hand. "I'm you friend, remember? It's my duty to make sure you're alright and one way of being alright is eating your lunch, alright?"

"Alright," she laughed.

They went to the cafeteria and they ate lunch together. After school, Troy walked Sharpay home but they decided to stop at the park for a few minutes. They sat on a bench.

"Hey, we've been together all day," Troy told Sharpay. "But up to now, I still don't know why you're so upset today."

"You really want to know?" Sharpay asked.

"If you don't mind," he replied. "You can always speak out to me, but...I really do respect PRIVACY!"

Sharpay tries to hold back her tears, "Troy?"

"Yeah?" he looked at her.

"You really want to know?" she asked. "I'm warning you, if I tell you about it...I'm really gonna do something stupid. I mean it!"

"I don't care. Then, I'll just make myself stupid, you know," he smiled. "Well, It's up to you if you wanna tell me or not."

Sharpay placed her head on his right shoulder.

Troy was surprised, "Sharpay?"

"I'm sorry," she started crying. "I told you, I'm gonna do something stupid."

"Crying isn't stupid," Troy tries to cheer her up. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Ryan and I...we're not okay," she sobbed. "I know there's something he's hiding."

"Ryan?" Troy said. "Ryan's a nice guy."

"I know but...I don't know. All I know is that...there's something wrong," she cried harder in his arms.

Troy hugged her tight, "Oh Sharpay...It's okay, alright?"

"I wish you're right," she sobbed. "Right now, you're all I have, Troy!"

Troy felt the sadness and heartache Sharpay feels. If only he could remove all the pain. He would rather choose those heartaches to transfer to him than to see Sharpay so hurt. Suddenly, Sharpay's phone started ringing.

"Hey, your phone is ringing," Troy told Sharpay.

"Just let it ring," she answered.

"But..." he insisted. "Hey, I'll answer it, okay?"

"Do whatever you want," she said. "If it's Ryan, tell him I'm not interested."

Troy answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello?" Gabriella was surprised to hear a boy's voice. "Who is this? May I speak with Sharpay?"

"Sharpay?" Troy said. "Wait a sec," he signalled Sharpay it's not Ryan.

Sharpay then took the phone as she wipe her tears, "Hello?"

"Sharpay?" Gabriella tries to recognize the voice. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me Gabby," she answered trying not to let her friend notice that she just cried. "So, how's New York?"

"We just finished eating dinner," Gabriella said. "Sharpay, who was that earlier?"

"Oh, he's a friend of mine," Sharpay smiled on Troy. "Very nice friend, indeed."

"A-Alright," Gabriellaa responded. "Well, I just know if you're with Ryan right now."

"Um...R-Ryan, oh Ryan," she tries to slow down. "I'm not with him right now. Why don't you call him?"

"That's what I have been doing since I got here," Gabriella explained. "But, he's not answering my calls and text messages. Is there something wrong with him?"

"NOTHING!" Sharpay said quikly. "No, Gabriella, nothing. He was just...busy, that's all."

"I see," Gabriella sighed. "Well, tell him to call me, okay?"

"Okay," Sharpay answered.

"Thanks, Shar!" Gabriella said. "I-I need to go now."

"Oh okay, bye," Sharpay replied.

"Bye," she hang up.

Troy glanced at her, "How was it?"

"I'm not so sure," Sharpay answered. "Troy...I-I wanna go home now."

"Okay," Troy said. "I'll walk you home."

"Thanks!" she flashed a fake smile.

After a few minutes, they walked away from the park as they go towards the Evans' Mansion.

At the door, "Thanks again Troy!" Sharpay smiled,

"No prob," Troy smiled back. "You know my number, right? If you need someone to talk to just call me and...I'll be right there beside you."

"Yeah, I got it!" Sharpay said. "Honestly, I hated you. There's this hatred I always feel for you but now, even I can't believe that you're the one comforting me right now. Now, I don't know what to do without you. You're so good. And...I wish you'll always be with me, because with you...I always feel alright."

Troy smiled. Then, they said "good-byes" before Sharpay went inside. Troy went home.


	7. Someone's Back

CHAPTER 6: **Someone's Back

* * *

**

_"My present has the worst trouble._

_Now, my past's darkest secret is coming back to me._

_I don't know what to do._

_I love her but I don't want to lose her."

* * *

_

When Sharpay got inside the house she went straight to her room. When she entered she saw a lucky charm stone placed on top of her study table. There was just one person she thought of...her DAD!

"Nanny?" she ran outside. "Nanny!'

"Sharpay!" her nanny tapped her back. "Why?"

"Um...dad," she said. "Is dad here already?"

"Mr. Evans, yes, he had arrived this afternoon," the nanny smiled. "Indeed, he's waiting for you."

"Where is he?" Sharpay asked.

"He's in the office." she answered.

"Okay," Sharpay smiled. "Thanks!"

She ran to her dad's home office. She was so excited to see her dad back but when she heard Ryan's voice, talking to their father about something, she decided not to enter in the room yet. She stood at the door and listened.

"What are you doing Ryan?" Mr. Evans asked.

"I'm sorry," Ryan replied. "Everything went right just as what you want it to be but then...things got COMPLICATED."

Mr. Evans sipped his coffee. "Why? What happened?"

"She needed to leave for a while and...I CAN'T HELP MYSELF BUT TO ACT LIKE THIS!" Ryan exclaimed.

"WHAT THE HELL RYAN?" Mr. Evans yelled. "I TOLD YOU! YOU CAN'T FALL FOR HER!"

"BUT I LOVE HER!" Ryan insisted.

"I guess you know the reason why you're here," Mr. Evans tried to cool down. "I need you to be my son NOT-TO-FALL-FOR-HER!"

"Look, Mr. Evans," Ryan said. "I know why I'm here but..."

Mr. Evans interrupted, "If only you're not RYAN EVAnS...Listen! If you can't stop ypur...EMOTIONS and IF she also fall for you...IT WILL BE A DISGRACE IN THE EVANS FAMILY!"

"Don't worry, she has no idea about this," Ryan said. "And, I don' think she has arrived."

"Good!" Mr. Evans sipped his coffee again. "It means there's no chance for her to hear our discussion."

When Sharpay heard about it, she ran back to her room without her brother nor father noticing her prescence. Ryan was about to leave the room when Mr. Evans stopped him.

"Remember Ryan..." Mr. Evans was interrupted.

Ryan said, "I shouldn't fall for her."

"Very good!" Mr. Evans smiled.

"I got it dad!" Ryan walked away.

Ryan went upstairs. Before going to his room he stopped by Sharpay's door. He was thinking if he should knock or not.

"You're the MOST wonderful thing that had EVER happened into my life," he just stand at her door. "And, at the same time...the MOST complicated scene I had EVER experienced."

Ryan went to his room. After a few minutes, Mr. Evans knocked at Sharpay's door.

"Sharpay? Honey?"" Mr. Evans knocked. "Are you there?"

Sharpay opened the door. "Dad!" she hugged him.

Mr. Evans hugged her tight, "Oh, my LITTLE girl!"

"I missed you!" she smiled.

"I missed you too sweetie," her dad smiled back.

"Where's mom?" Sharpay asked.

"Um," he scratched his head. "She still needs to stay there, honey. But, don't worry when she's back I'm sure she's going to bring a GIFT for you."

"Oh, I see," she was kinda upset. "But I'm glad you're back!"

"Me too," he laughed.

"Thanks anyway dad," she smiled. "I really like my new stuff added in my collection. I'm feeling lucky," she laughed.

The next day; Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay are sitted on the corner table.

"I miss Gabriella!" Taylor spoke.

"Yeah," Kelsi added. "I miss her a lot...even her annoying squeaky voice!"

Sharpay and Taylor laughed.

"Hey, by the way, Gabriella called me last night," Sharpay informed them.

"Really?" Kelsi was happy. "What did she say?"

"well, she was looking for Ryan," Sharpay answered.

"Speaking of, where is he?" Taylor raises one eyebrow.

Before Sharpay could make up an excuse, Ryan came. Sharpay became quiet as well as Ryan and Taylor and Kelsi noticed it.

"Kelsi?" Taylor called out Kelsi's attention.

"Yeah?" Kelsi smirked.

"You noticed something?" Taylor whispered into Kelsi's ears.

"You thinking what am thinking?" Kelsi whispered too.

Then, they both nodded, " I got it!"

Period before the free period. At Math class.

Kelsi whispered to Ryan, "We need to talk. Theater. Urgent!"

Ryan nodded, "Free Period."

While at Chemistry Class.

"Are you coming later? Kelsi and I will be at the theatre during free period," Taylor wrote it down on the last page of Sharpay's notebook and let her read it.

"Sure!" Sharpay replied.

During free period, the basketball team practiced at the gym. Troy sat on a chair and checked out his phone. While, at the Theater, Taylor and Sharpay was waiting for Kelsi.

"Where's Kelsi?" Sharpay asked Taylor.

"I don't know," Taylor answered. "But she's probably on her way here now."

Suddenly, Kelsi came in with Ryan.

"Kelsi, I thought, it's an urgent meeting for Drama Club," Ryan said.

"Um, yes it's urgent but..." Kelsi continued. "Drama Club? I don't think so!"

"Taylor, if we're not gonna do anything," Sharpay said. "i'm leaving! I'm goin somewhere else."

"Sharpay," Taylor stopped her. "Wait!"

"Guys," Kelsi pushed Ryan near Sharpay. "No more fighting, okay?"

Ryan and Sharpay didn't spoke a thing.

"Well, we'll leave you two here," Kelsi informed them.

"You two are brothers-and-sisters," Taylor added. "Feel free to talk to each other."

Kelsi and Taylor went out of the theatre. Ryan and Sharpay sat down on the floor.

They spoke at the same time," How are you?"

"You go first?" Ryan sort of suggested.

"No, you go first," Sharpay insisted.

"A-Alright," Ryan sighed. "I...I'm sorry, Sharpay"

"Why?" she asked.

"I know I did something really bad," Ryan answered. "I know I've hurt you. I'm really sorry."

"Ryan," Sharpay looked at him. "Tell me, are you hiding something?"

"I...I...Look!" Ryan thought of an excuse. "Am I forgiven?"

"After you answer it," Sharpay said. "Now answer me!"

Ryan sighed. "Sometimes, there are things that need to be told and...There are also things that need to be kept," he told her. "I trust you, okay? It's just that...I know this is not YET the right time."

"Promise you're gonna tell me when the right time comes?" Sharpay smirked.

"Promise!" Ryan raises his right hand and smiled. "So, am I forgiven now?

Sharpay showed him the "babyface"

Ryan laughed, "Oh, I missed that face!" they both laughed.

When Troy checked his phone for the twentieth time, he received one new message.

"Sharpay," he opened the message immeadiately when he saw that it's from Sharpay.

Sharpay said on the message, "Troy, I'm sorry but I have something to do. Maybe next time. Lots of love, Sharpay!"

Troy was disappointed by the message. From the time he woke up, he was expecting to be with Sharpay at P.G.N.G. Saturdays after dismissal but now he has to wait for the next time. After dismissal, Ryan treated Sharpay at Pizzalandia.

"Pizza!" Sharpay laughed. "I love Pizza!"

"That's why I brought you here," Ryan smiled. "I'm sure you'll love it here."

"I'm starting to, Ry," Sharpay winked. "Thanks!'

Ryan smiled, "You're welcome!"

"Um, Ryan?" she glanced at him.

"What?" Ryan asked her.

"There's something you still need to do beforeI totally forgive you," Sharpay said. "It's a requirement! Most important requirement!"

"Most important requirement?" he was confused. "Dad? He'll be here later on. I'll treat you two dinner, remember?"

"Not him," Sharpay said.

"I don't understand you, 'lil sis," Ryan glanced at her.

"That," she points at his phone. "See, there's someone calling Ry!"

"Oh, it's nothing," Ryan said. "Don't be bothered!"

"It's Gabriella!" she insisted. "She said you weren't responding to her. Now this is your last requirement. Last one, Ry!"

Ryan looked at her.

"She's your girlfriend," Sharpay smirked.

"So what do you want me to do?" Ryan asked.

"Hello? Ryan?" Sharpay raises one eyebrow. "You don't have to ask that cause you should know what to do."

"Hey kids," Mr. Evans came. "I see you had ordered already."

"Hey dad," Ryan and Sharpay greeted him.

"So, let's eat?" Mr. Evans suggested.

Ryan and Sharpay agreed. Then, Ryan mouth Sharpay secretly "later". And, Sharpay flashed a "alright-look".


	8. Just Let It Out

CHAPTER 7: **Just Let It Out

* * *

**

_"I want to be with you even just this time._

_I want to hold you close today before tomorrow comes._

_Can't believe I loved someone else just to make things right._

_If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be corrected."

* * *

_

That night, Sharpay was doing her homework when she heard footsteps from outside her door. She went out of her room and saw Ryan walking down the stairs.

Sharpay ran as fast as she could, "Where you going?"

"Kitchen," Ryan answered. "I'm starving again. Why?"

"You're forgetting something," she reminded him. "The last requirement."

"Oh, yeah, I'm into it," he recalled about that.

"Well?" she raises one eyebrow.

"I'll just go to the kitchen and get some food then I'll be there in your room," Ryan said. "Is that alright?"

"Fine," Sharpay sighed. "Hurry up!"

"I will," Ryan ran to the kitchen and Sharpay went back to her room.

After a few minutes, Ryan entered Sharpay's room with loads of chips in his hands. Ryan placed them on Sharpay's study table as she worked on her homework. Then, Ryan sat on a chair next to his sister.

"What are you waiting for?" Sharpay glanced at Ryan.

"What?" Ryan saw the look on Sharpay's face.

"Come on Ry," Sharpay took her phone. "Here. Use mine."

"Okay, okay!" he took it and dialled Gabriella's number. "Here it goes."

"Go on," Sharpay said. "Don't forget to say sorry."

"Hello? Sharpay?" Gabriella answered the call.

"Um, Gabriella," Ryan spoke. "This is Ryan."

"Ryan!" Gabriella was so happy. "Hey! What's up? I miss you!"

"I'm fine. I miss you too honey," he sat on Sharpay's bed.

Sharpay mouth to Ryan, "Ask her how is she!"

"Um...how are you?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I'm doin great here...except for the fact that I'm here and you're there," Gabriella answered. "Ryan...why weren't you answering my calls those past few days? Is there something you wanna talk about, honey?"

"Nothing," he answered quikly. "Well, sorry bout that. I was just...kinda busy this past few days."

"Oh," she was kinda upset. "Um Ryan...there's something I need to tell you."

"What? Is there something wrong honey?" Ryan is worried.

"Well, not really but..." Gabriella's phone was low bat.

"Hello? Gabriella?" Ryan is so worried now.

"Hey, what happened?" Sharpay was finished with her homework.

"Gabriella," Ryan handed the phone back to SHarpay. "She said she needs to tell me something but then her phone hang up."

"Maybe her battery is low," Sharpay said.

"I hope there's nothing wrong with her," Ryan stood up.

"I hope too," Sharpay said. "Maybe she'll call you tomorrow."

"Maybe," he supposed. "Hey, I've done the last requirement. Now, am I forgiven?"

Sharpay smiled, "Yes you are."

"Yes!" Ryan exclaimed. "I'll see you tomorrow at school ok?"

"Yeah," she giggles. "Good night, Ryan!"

"Good night, Sharpay!" Ryan kissed her forehead. "I love you!"

Sharpay didn't say a thing as Ryan walked out of the room and went to his. It was the first time she heard his brother say those words since they were children.

The following day, both Ryan Evans and Troy Bolton were sent to detention by Mr. Richards for not listening at him because they were daydreaming.

"Dude, how are you?" Troy asked Ryan.

"Fine, man. I'm good!" Ryan grinned.

"You seem very happy today," Troy told Ryan. "Why? Gabriella called up?"

"Um, yeah. I had a talk with her last night," Ryan said. "But...there's something more."

"Whoah! What's that?" Troy was interested.

"Oh just...forget bout that dude," Ryan said.

"I guess Gabriella's behind those smiles," Troy smiled.

Ryan just laughed.

"Ryan...buddy, can I ask you something?" Troy asked.

"Yeah sure," Ryan answered.

"What does it feels like when you're falling for someone?" Troy asked.

"You are?" Ryan smiled. "Who's the lucky girl huh?"

"Well, I'm not yet sure bout my feelings for her that's why I'm asking you," Troy replied. "Well, I'm always happy with her and...upset without her. You thing I'm already...falling?"

Ryan laughed.

"Hey, what's funny?" Troy asked.

"Sorry. Sorry bout that," Ryan breathe out. "Honestly, love is always wonderful. It's just that sometimes there are boundaries, reasons that keep you apart."

"So if you really love someone," Troy tries to analyze the concept. "You really have to take a tisk? Is that it?"

"Yeah," Ryan remembered someone. "Sometimes, you really have to make a choice. Sometimes, it's between all the people around you...and that someone."

"You experienced that with Gabriella?" Troy asked him. "I didn't heard anything like that since you two were dating."

"Troy," Ryan felt like he is in great pain inside. "Sometimes, people don't actually lie to you. They just don't tell you everything."

Troy was confused. At that moment, he agreed to Sharpay that maybe Ryan is hiding something. But, what could it be?

At the library during free period, Ryan and Sharpay were sitting at the corner table.

"Hey, Ryan whispered. "Are you busy?"

"Um no, not really," Sharpay replied. "I was checking on my homework but, I'm finshed anyway. Why?"

"Well...I wanna ask you a WHAT IF question," Ryan whispered.

"Ryan, I don't feel like playing right now," she said. "Sorry, big bro"

"Ok, forget about the game," Ryan whispered. "I just wanna ask you something, lil sis."

"Oh what's that?" she asked.

"This has something to do with Gabriella," he whispered.

"Oh what about her?" she asked.

"This is just a what if question alright?" Ryan tries to convince her. "Well, what if...me-and-Gabriella...broke up?"

Sharpay yelled, "WHAT???"

"Ssh," everyone in the library told her to lower her voice.

"Hey! Calm down," Ryan whispered.

"I was shocked!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"It's just a what if question," Ryan told her.

"Big bro, I can't imagine it!" she answered. "I mean you two are very MUCH in love with each other."

"You think? Well, what if," Ryan thought of other ideas. "I start to fall for someone else?"

"WHAT???" Sharpay yelled again.

"Ssh," everyone in the library was disturbed again.

"SHARPAY EVANS!" the librarian exclaimed. "YOU ARE IN THE LIBRARY!"

"Definitely! S-Sorry Ms. Fletcher!" Sharpay sat down her chair as she apologize to the other students in the library.

"Stop screaming, will yah?" Ryan whispered.

"I can't help it! You're questions are so much...surprising!" she explained.

"Well, it;s just a what if like I told you lil sis," Ryan said.

"But Ryan, you can't fall for someone else," she told him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because...I'll get mad!" she warned him. "Nobody messes up with my best friend! Nobody!"

"Ooh...scary!" Ryan joked.

"It's true," she replied. "Blood relationships doesn't make any exceptions you know."

Ryan laughed quietly.

"Wait a minute!" Sharpay glanced at him. "Are you in love with somebody else?"

"Sharpay...IT'S JUST A WHAT IF QUESTION!" he lied. "Gabriella won't get hurt."

Taylor has finished her work in the library and so they went to the theatre to meet up Kelsi and help her in composing songs.


	9. Planning For An Activity

CHAPTER 8: **Planning For ****An**** Activity

* * *

**

_"You don't know how much I'm missing you_

_You're the most special one to me_

_You make my heart breaks into pieces_

_Everytime__ my eyes can't see you."

* * *

_

Ryan and Sharpay spent more time together. Ryan forgot to call Gabriella. Troy and Sharpay didn't saw each other the entire week and so he misses her so much.

Friday. Chad planned to have a sleepover that evening. He invited Jason, Zeke, and Ryan. At the theater, Ryan and Kelsi try their best in order to convinve Sharpay to come to the sleepover.

"Come on Shar! It would be fun," Ryan insisted.

"Yes," Kelsi added. "It'll be there."

"Why do you want me to come anyway?" Sharpay asked.

Ryan smirked, "Well, I just wanna…spend more time with you, lil sis."

"You're so sweet Ryan," Sharpay smiled. "But not pretty convincing."

"Oh!" Kelsi frowned. "I know you don't get along with those people but…don't you think it's nice to…get-to-know-them?"

"Nice try!" Sharpay smirked.

"Sharpay," Ryan said. "We'll invite Taylor. And so, there'll be three of you."

"And, I think Martha is coming also," Kelsi nodded with a smile trying to convince her.

"See?" Ryan smiled. "You won't be bored tonight!"

Sharpay sighed, "Alright!"

"YES!" Ryan and Kelsi cheered at the same time as they gave each other hi-five's.

"BUT," Sharpay insisted. "In one condition."

"What?" Ryan and Kelsi spoke at the same time again.

"I don't need to make friends with them, okay?" Sharpay smirked.

"You said it!" Ryan smiled.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Taylor came. "Oh what did I missed?"

"Sharpay's coming!" Kelsi winked.

"Really?" Taylor was surprised.

"Yeah," Ryan smiled.

"Oh come on Taylor! Don't start with it too!" Sharpay cut them off. "Let's go! I'm starving!"

"There will be lots of foods tonight Shar," Taylor teased her.

"Shut up guys!" Sharpay exclaimed. "I'll try to forget what's gonna happen tonight, remember that…you…TRAITORS!"

The others laughed at her as they walked out of the theater towards the cafeteria. There is no ordinary day for Sharpay Evans. Like everyday, her fans are all ready and set-up, they wait for her in the canteen. Later that afternoon, during the varsity practice, Chad invited Troy to come to the sleepover.

Chad is dribbling a ball, "So, dude, you're joining us tonight?"

"I don't know," Troy shoots a basketball.

"Why?" Chad asked. "Don't tell me Captain has a date tonight."

"NO!" Troy exclaimed. "I just don't feel like it. I'll do some projects."

"Projects?" Chad shrugged. "That's stupid, man!"

Troy laughed, "That's what you call 'preparation for the future' Chad!"

Zeke came while dribbling a ball, "Dude. You coming, right?"

"I don't know," Troy shoots again.

Jason walked towards them, "guys! I have a news from Kels!"

"What?" Chad asked.

"Sharpay's joining us tonight," Jason informed them. "I mean SHARPAY EVANS!"

"Oh really?" Zeke wanted to make sure. "Did Ryan convinced her?"

"I don't know," Jason said. "Well, maybe."

"Zeke?" Chad smirked.

"Nah, dude. I already said sorry to her the other day and she accepted my apology," Zeke said. "I've learned my lesson from this Captain Bolton."

Troy smiled.

"Nice, dude!" Jason and Chad smiled also.

"Hey Troy," Jason tapped Troy's back. "You coming, aren't you?"

Troy answered before Chad and Zeke did, "Yes!"

"Alright!" Chad, Zeke, and Jason cheered at the same time.

Troy really misses Sharpay and he knows that if he'll go to the sleepover, he'll see her again. During dismissal, while Sharpay was waiting for Ryan and Taylor inside the car she calls Gabriella.

"I can't believe I was convinced," Sharpay told Gabriella. "for years, no one has ever convinced me to join the volleyball team but tonight…I'll be hanging out with some jocks!"

Gabriella laughed, "Cheer up Shar! You can do it. Taylor, Ryan, and Kelsi even Martha will be there, right?"

"Yeah but," Sharpay insisted. "I really can't imagine what's gonna happen tonight."

"Sharpay, you know what?" Gabriella tried to cheer her up.

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"Maybe Chad and Zeke areTOTALLY jocks…and oh, well, a bit of Jason," Gabriella told her. "But Captain's not like them."

"Troy Bolton?" Sharpay thought of him.

"Yeah. I know you never talk to each other but I've met him already…and talked to him," Gariella said. "He's really nice!"

"I guess," Sharpay smiled as she blushed.

That night. Chad arrived first together with Zeke and Troy. Then, Jason fetched Kelsi so they'll go to Chad's house together. Taylor and Martha went to the Evans' Mansion then together with Ryan and Sharpay, they drove their car to Chad's. Everyone is so excited about the sleepover except for Sharpay. It will be their first total interaction with each other…Sharpay's troop and the jocks!

"Good evening Mrs. Danforth!" Ryan greeted Chad's mom.

"Oh good evening Ryan," Mrs. Danforth let them in. "Come in. The others are working on the kitchen."

Then, Mrs. Danforth led the group to the kitchen where Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi are cooking dinner.

"Kids," Chad's mom called out. "Here are your other friends."

"Ryan!" Chad smiled and so the others. "Thanks mom!"

"No prob son," Mrs. Danforth smiled. "Your dad and I will be out a couple of minutes from now, ok?"

"Where are you going?" Zeke asked.

"Some business matters dear," she replied. "You kids enjoy the night!"

"Okay," the group said. "thanks! Bye Mrs. Danforth!"

"Um…boys," Kelsi spoke. "Why don't you go outside? Girls will handle these."

"You girls sure?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah," Martha replied. "We can do this."

"Okay," the boys went to the backyard.

The girls cooked foods for dinner while the boys grilled the barbeques in the backyard also for dinner. Both group were talking about lots of things.

"Gabriella's so lucky!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"C'mon Shar," Martha said. "It won't be that bad."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Taylor paused for a second. "Where's Troy Bolton?"

"You have a crush on him?" Sharpay asked. "Don't tell me, Taylor!"

"NO!" Taylor exclaimed and she was telling the truth. "Well, he's the leader of the jocks so he should be here."

"He's outside," Kelsi stirred the soup in the pot. "Well, he was working on the barbeques from before you have arrived."

"Poor Captain!" Martha laughed.

Everyone enjoyed working together. Around 7:30 in the evening they decided to eat dinner. They sat around the round table of the Danforths. Ryan sat next to Sharpay then Troy then Chad then Taylor then Kelsi then Jason then Zeke then Martha. While eating dinner, they get to know each other until they were all comfortable to one another. Later that night, they think of what to do.

"Hey, what do you guys wanna do? Girls?" Zeke glanced at the girls.

"How bout we watch a movie?" Taylor suggested.

"You're a genius, Taylor!" Chad smiled.

"I have an idea!" Ryan raised his right hand.

"What?" they asked.

"Boys will prepare the popcorn and drinks," Ryan explained. "then, girls eill pick a movie."

"Nice!" Jason commented.

"I'm ready pop!" Zeke said then they all laughed.

"That's fine with me!" Martha exclaimed.

"Come on girls! Let's do it," Kelsi moved to look for DVDs.

They picked "Titanic." While they were watching the others noticed that Troy and Sharpay were the only ones who were not talking to each other. After the movie, the group still wants to do something.

"The movie was totally great!" Martha commented.

"Yeah," Zeke added.

"But I'm still up to do something," Taylor said.

"So what do you guys suggest?" Chad asked.

Ryan thought of an idea, "Hey, how bout we play truth or dare?"

"Truth or dare!" Zeke agreed.

"That's a great sleepover game!" Kelsi added.

"Okay!" the others agreed.

"You guys get ready and I'll get a bottle for the game," Chad told them.

"Wait a minute!" Sharpay spoke. "You sure bout that?"

"yeah," Ryan answered.

"Sharpay, is there any problem?" Troy asked.

"No," Sharpay got nervous. "Sorry. I'm fine."

"You sure?" the others asked her.

"Yeah," she smiled.

Then, after five minutes they have assembled in the Danforth's living room and has formed a circle on the floor with a bottle in the middle. Troy sat next to Chad then Taylor then Zeke then Martha then Sharpay then Ryan then Kelsi then Jason. They were all ready to play…TRUTH OR DARE!


	10. TRUTH OR DARE

CHAPTER 9: **Truth ****Or**** Dare

* * *

**

_"Being with you is a treasured moment to me._

_Emotions will be unleashed within me._

_Can't control my __feelings for you._

_I love you but I don't know."

* * *

_

The bottle was first pointed to Ryan.

"Truth or dare Ryan?" Chad asked.

"I'll go for truth," Ryan smiled.

"Okay! Okay! I'll ask," Martha said. "Ryan…is Gabriella your first love?"

Ryan thought for a moment. "No."

"Really? Really?" everybody was shocked.

Sharpay told herself, "I thought it's a yes! I never saw him sweet with another girl except mom…and me."

"Ryan, then who?" Zeke asked.

"No need to tell you guys," Ryan grinned. "Let's just continue with the game."

"Okay okay! I'll spin!" Troy volunteered.

"GO CAPTAIN!" cheered Jason as Troy spun the bottle.

The bottle spun for a long time. Everyone can't wait. Out of the blue, it stopped pointing to…SHARPAY.

"SHARPAY!" everyone cheered.

"What? Me?" Sharpay was nervous. "No way!"

"Come on Shar, it's just a game ok?" Taylor said. "Truth or dare?"

"I always go for truth so," she was confused or somewhat hesitating. "Dare?"

"Dare?" Ryan was stunned. "You'll do a dare?"

"Just wanna try something new," Sharpay smiled at him.

"Just let her do it dude," said Chad. "Okay, since this is our first bonding time we're gonna make it something REALLY unforgettable. Sorry Sharpay!"

"What do you mean?" Sharpay was so nervous.

Then, the others planned Sharpay's dare leaving Troy and Sharpay out. After a couple of minutes, Kelsi stood up.

"Sharpay you go to Chad's room," Kelsi told her.

"That's all?" Sharpay asked. "I know it'll be my first time to be in there but…I don't think it'll be REALLY unforgettable."

"Well, you're going in WITH TROY!" Martha smirked.

"Me?" Troy was surprised to hear his name.

"What?" Sharpay protested.

"And of course…you'll need to do something," Zeke added.

"Guys, I don't want something dirty alright?" Troy warned them.

"You have your choice," Chad beamed.

"You go right in and KISS each other right on the LIPS OR…just stay there the whole night until tomorrow morning doing ABSOLUTELY nothing," Taylor explained. "Talking to each other is prohibited."

"So it's either you go out immediately or stay there until tomorrow morning," Jason smirked.

"And, you know, decide to do something else," Kelsi added.

"WHATEVER!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Troy and Sharpay glanced at each other and then they stood up and proceeded to Chad's room. Ryan didn't utter a word. He wanted to protest but he can't. Sharpay chose to do a dare and so she should. When Troy and Sharpay were in, the others continued playing.

"Now what?" Sharpay sat on Chad's bed.

"You decide," Troy closed the door. "Besides, it's your dare not mine. I was just involved."

"I can't kiss you," Sharpay said.

"I'm not asking you to," Troy responded. "I do respect you!"

"Thanks!" Sharpay smiled at him.

"Well, all I can do is to let you decide on what's gonna happen next," Troy sat next to her. "I'm free all night and…it'll be my honor to accompany you here till tomorrow morning."

"If that's it…well, we're not supposed to be talking to each other, remember?" she glanced at him. "That's one of the things we should do!"

"I know, I know! But, we can cheat it if you want," he smirked. "Honestly, I can't stay up here without doing anything even uttering a word."

Sharpay giggles, "You said it!"

Troy rest down the bed and was staring at the ceiling, "You know what, I missed you."

"You missed me?" Sharpay asked. "Why?"

"I told you I do enjoy moment by moment that we spent together," Troy was still staring at the ceiling. "The feeling is totally diffirent but…I love it!"

Sharpay stared at him. She wasn't expecting him to say those.

Troy glanced at her, "Why are you staring at me?"

She laid down next to him, "Why are you always right here with me everytime I'm in trouble?"

"I don't know. Maybe, coincidence?" Troy answered. "Or, maybe, I was really sent by heaven to be your guardian angel."

"You don't know? Maybe? Does it mean you're not sure with it?" Sharpay said.

Troy looked at her…straight to her brown eyes.

"What?" Sharpay asked when she found those blue eyes looking straight to her eyes.

"There's one thing I'm sure of, Sharpay," her brown eyes met his blue eyes as Troy spoke to Sharpay. "I know there's something I feel for you…here in my heart…that I could hardly explain even to myself."

"We…We could be feeling the same thing Troy," Sharpay told him.

Sharpay closed her eyes. It all happened so fast. The next thing she knew was that they were kissing passionately as if they were on it. When she realized what they're actually doing, she pulled away.

"No," Sharpay stood up. "This is not supposed to happen."

"I'm sorry," Troy stood next to her. "I shouldn't told you those words."

"Don't blame yourself Troy!" Sharpay said. "If there's someone to blame it's me! I shouldn't chose to do a dare."

"Hey!" Troy held her. "No one's fault is this right?"

Sharpay nodded.

"Are we going back to the guys now?" Troy asked her. "We already did what they want!"

"NO!" Sharpay answered quikly. "They…They can't find out what had happened. Especially Ryan!"

"Alright," Troy glanced at her. "So what are we going to do?"

"Can we just stay here?" Sharpay sat on the bed again.

"Sure!" Troy smiled.

Sharpay yawned.

"You're sleepy?" he looked at the wall clock. "Well, it's already 11:50"

"I must be tired already," she replied as she laid down the bed.

"Why don't you sleep now?" Troy suggested as he looked up at the sky through the window.

Sharpay didn't reply since she was already asleep.

"Sharpay?" Troy looked at her. "Sharpay?"

He realized that she's already asleep so he tried to organize her position so that she'll be comfortable while she's sleeping. Then, he coat her with the blanket and slowly and slowly he kissed her forehead with a bit of hesitation and whispered good night. He sat on the sofa. Troy watched her sleep as the moonlight flashed on the peacefully asleep Sharpay and he felt he's falling more and more for her.

"I don't want to stop this feeling. I wish its heaven sign that what I feel for you is true," Troy whispered. "I wish this could all last forever. Just rest there and I promise I'll never leave you…Sharpay."

Meanwhile, at the living room, the others were still playing truth or dare.

"What could they possibly be doin now?" Zeke shared his thoughts to his friends.

"Minutes had passed already and they're still not out," Kelsi added.

"Guys," Ryan spoke. "Why don't we go to bed now?"

"Oh it's almost 12 o'clock," Taylor informed them.

They cleaned their mess in the living room then went to sleep. Ryan stood in front of Chad's room. The door was the only boundary between him and Troy and Sharpay. He wanted to knock but decided not to. He knew he was hurt and angry inside and he can't let it all out. As the clock struck to twelve, everyone was in DREAMLAND.


	11. The After Life

CHAPTER 10: **The After Life

* * *

**

_"Things had happened._

_Words had been spoken._

_All changed our lives._

_A change that made things complicated but wonderful."

* * *

_

It was almost seven o'clock. Ryan woke up and ran upstairs and accidentally waking the others up.

"Ryan?" Martha could hardly open her eyes.

"Dude! What's with the rush?" Chad asked with a really sleepy voice.

Ryan ran to Chad's room and opened the door. He saw Sharpay sleeping on Troy's chest and Troy's arms wrapped around her on Chad's bed. He thought they really did what the others want them to do and so angrily, he slammed the door and went back downstairs.

Troy was awakened, "Huh?"

Sharpay opened her eyes, "Troy?"

"Sharpay," Troy glanced at her. "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah," Sharpay smiled. "That horrible headache always come when I'm tired."

Suddenly, they saw the others looking at them on the same bed.

"What are you two doing?" Zeke asked Troy and Sharpay.

"Talking," Troy and Sharpay answered at the same time.

"Ok! What have you done?" Kelsi asked.

"Guys! We know what you're thinking," Troy stood up.

"Nothing happened ok?" Sharpay sat on the bed.

"How can you say that?" Jason asked.

"Well, we're still wearing our clothes!" Troy exclaimed.

"Alright then," Taylor said believing them.

"By the way, Ryan's gone," Chad informed them.

"What? Why?" Sharpay asked.

"We don't know," they answered.

"We'll be doing some cooking in the kitchen alright?" Marthat informed them.

"Got it guys," Sharpay said.

"We'll be there," Troy added.

As soon as the others left, Troy and Sharpay glanced at each other.

"You really sure you're ok now?" Troy asked her.

Sharpay nodded as she smiles, "Yeah, I'm fine!"

"I'll use the comfort room downstairs so you could use Chad's," Troy told her. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah yeah…Thanks!" Sharpay replied.

Troy was about to leave, "Sharpay!"

"Yes?" she looked at him.

"Um…by the way," he said. "You look beautiful…even when you're sleeping!"

Sharpay smiled. "Thanks!"

"I'll see you later," Troy walked out of the room as Sharpay entered Chad's bathroom.

After making themselves ready, everybody gathered at the kitchen and made breakfast. Around 8:30 in the morning, they all separated as they all went home. Meanwjile, Ryan was swimming in their pool.

"What's the matter?" Mr. Evans came.

"What do you mean?" Ryan swam to the side near him.

"I know you Ryan," Mr. Evans said. "You're not alright!"

"What do you know about me?" Ryan said.

"You must be someone else…someone totally different," Mr. Evans said. "But you can tell me what's the problem."

"I don't know if you'll like it or not," Ryan said. "Well, let's just say I have a bad news and a good news."

"I want good news first," Mr. Evans sipped his coffee.

"I guess she's falling for someone," Ryan reported.

"Good!" Mr. Evans smiled. "What's the bad news?"

"I need her back or else…there's no more stopping!" Ryan warned him.

"I don't need to tell you what to do Ryan," Mr. Evans walked back inside the mansion leaving Ryan in deep thought.

Meanwhile, Sharpay was talking to Gabriella on the phone at her bedroom.

"So how was the sleepover?" Gabriella asked.

"Fun!" Sharpay exclaimed. "you were right Gabby! Well, the jocks were not really jocks!"

Gabriella laughed, "So what did you do?"

"Cook! Eat! Movie! Truth or Dare! Eat! Eat! Eat!" Sharpay laughed.

"That's a lot of eating time!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"You can say that again!" Sharpay laughed.

"Hey, how was truth or dare?" Gabriella asked. "That's a nice sleepover game. You know that, Shar."

"Oh," Sharpay paused for a moment. "Fun!"

"looks like you really had all fun last night!" Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah!" Sharpay said. "If only you were there."

"Well, I wished I was," Gabriella replied. "Did Ryan had fun?"

"Of course!" Sharpay wasn't sure of what she answered. "Everybody did!"

At the mall, later that afternoon. Jason, Kelsi, Troy, Zeke, Mathat, and Chad was waiting for Sharpay and Taylor at Starbucks.

"Taylor said they're coming," Chad informed his friends.

"What happened to Ryan anyway?" Troy asked and no one could give an answer.

Meanwhile at Evans' Mansion. Ryan was playing the piano when Sharpay entered in the Music Room.

"Ryan?" Sharpay knocked at the door though she's already in.

Ryan stopped playing but didn't utter a word.

"Um…Taylor and I will meet up the others in the mall," Sharpay said. "You wanna come?"

Ryan started playing again and so Sharpay knew what is his respond. She left the mansion together with Taylor and drove to the mall.

"Where's Ryan?" Zeke asked Sharpay and Taylor.

"Um…he can't come," Sharpay answered.

"Too bad," Chad commented.

"We took lunch here," Kelsi informed them.

"That's ok!" Taylor smiled. "So we're shopping now?"

"Let's go!" Jason said.

"Come on!" Martha giggles.

Sharpay and Troy waited for the others to move out. Then, troy held Sharpay's hands.

"Let's go?" Troy smiled.

"Yeah," Sharpay smiled back.

They shopped all the way by pairs/buddy. Jason and Kelsi. Zeke and Martha. Chad and Taylor. Troy and Sharpay. While shopping, Troy and Sharpay never let go of each other hands and totally enjoying the moment they were together. Then, Troy bought Sharpay a dog stuff toy.

"Wow!" Sharpay giggles. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Troy smiled. "You like stuff toys, right?"

"Yeah," Sharpay answered. "How did you know that?"

"Sharpay," Troy glanced at her. "You're East High's Primo Girl. Wildcats talk about you!"

"Oh yeah, Sharpay said. "I remember."

"So what will you name this cute one?" Troy asked.

"Hmm…nice question!" Sharpay thought of names.

"But I have no answer," Troy said.

"How bout Angel?" Sharpay asked.

"Angel?" Troy though for a moment.

"Yeah," Sharpay replied. "What do you think?"

"It's a very nice name!" Troy smiled. "But why Angel?"

"So that it will reminds me of the one who gave it to me," she smirked.

"Me?" Troy asked. "But my name's Troy not Angel."

"You're my guardian angel, right?" Sharpay smiled.

"Right!" he smiled back. "That's me!"

Sharpay giggles, "Come on, Bolton!"

"Coming Princess!" he laughed.

They went store-to-store. When they got tired they sat near the performing stage in the middle of the upper grond floor.

"Why can't I ever resist shopping?" Sharpay asked herself.

Troy laughed, "Come on, Sharpay, it's your world!"

Sharpay giggles, "You do have a point!"

"What can I do to make you relax?" he offered.

"That's what I like about you, sweet guy!" she flashed a sweet smile as she looked at him.

"And that's what I like about you, Ms. Close up Smile!" he looked at her.

"Have you ever been in love?" Sharpay asked him.

"What do you think?" Troy answered her with a question.

"I don't know," she answered. "Your eyes are twinkling!"

Troy smiled, "How bout you? Have you ever been in love?"

"Hey! You didn't answer mine properly," Sharpay protested.

"I believe…there's no proper way of falling in love," Troy replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked him. "What's the connection of falling in love from answering my question?"

Before Troy could tell her what he really feels, their friends found them. That was the time they let go of each other. Then, all of them spent the rest of the time together while Ryan is in his agony which no one could ever define.

**_Note: Guys...I love reading your reviews and I hope to read more...so please submit more review _**


	12. The Confessions

CHAPTER 11: **The Confessions

* * *

**

_"I hid all of these for a long time._

_Now, I decided to tell you nothing but the truth._

_You're my everything and my only love._

_And, you are the reason why I am sad."

* * *

_

Monday. After the basketball practice, Troy and Sharpay was sitting under a tree.

"Troy Bolton really likes nature eh?" Sharpay grinned. "Miniature garden then East High's biggest tree. Have any plans of beating up Chaldean King Nebuchadnezzar's Hanging Garden huh?"

Troy laughed, "It makes me relax after a heavy practice. Besides, I need oxygen you know."

Sharpay giggles, "Yeah, everybody does."

"Tell me what's in your mind right now," said Troy.

"Why?" she asked.

"I just wanna know," he answered. "Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

"Well, there are lots of them in my mind," Sharpay replied.

"Such as?" he asked.

"Predictions of the future. The present and…things that had happened. Like the sleepover," she answered. "Now, I wanna know what's going on inside your hypothalamus."

"Tell me…what are you gonna do if I tell you that," Troy told her slowly and paused for a moment. "I'm…suddenly…falling for you?"

Before Sharpay could give her answer, angry Ryan came.

"Ryan?" Sharpay was shocked.

"Hey dude!" Troy smiled at him.

"Sharpay, we need to talk! NOW!" Ryan held Sharpay's arms and pulled her away from Troy.

"Ryan! You're hurting me! Ouch!" she tried to pull herself away from him.

"DUDE!" Troy tries to stop Ryan. "Slow down! YOU'RE HURTING HER!"

"Leave yourself out of this Bolton!" Ryan was pissed off. "You're talking to her twin brother."

"But…" Troy was interrupted.

"BACK OFF TROY!" Ryan continued pulling Sharpay.

Troy can't help but to do nothing. Ryan is right. He's Sharpay's brother so if they have a problem, Troy has no right to intervene them. Troy was just standing there on the grass under the tree. Ryan took Sharpay to the theater and finally, he let go of her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM RYAN?" Sharpay yelled.

"YOU!" Ryan yelled back. "YOU ARE MY PROBLEM!"

"What?" she was pissed off.

"WHAT HAPPENED between you and Troy during the sleepover?" Ryan asked her.

"Nothing," she answered.

"WHAT HAPPENED SHARPAY?" Ryan shouted.

"I TOLD YOU ITS NOTHING!" Sharpay shouted also.

"IT CAN'T BE NOTHING SHARPAY!" he insisted. "I saw you two…everybody saw you…at the same bed that morning."

"But nothing happened!" she insisted also.

Ryan thought for a moment, "Tell me. Are you…falling for Troy Bolton?"

"What if I tell you…" Sharpay was interrupted.

Ryan yelled, "ARE YOU FALLING FOR TROY BOLTON?"

"YES!" Sharpay shouted. "Yes. I'm falling for him. W-Why are you so angry?"

"You don't understand," Ryan said.

"I really don't understand, Ryan. Things shouldn't be in this way. You're supposed to be happy…for me," Sharpay told him. "I love him and I know he also loves me."

Tears fell from Ryan's eyes.

"Ryan," Sharpay went near her brother. "Troy's a nice guy. What's the problem with that?"

"The problem is," Ryan looked at her eyes. "I…I LOVE YOU!"

"What?" she can't believe what Ryan just told her.

"I love you," Ryan looked deep into her eyes.

"W-What are you talking about Ryan?" Sharpay asked. "You're my brother and, I am your sister."

"No!" Ryan exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" she was totally confused.

"I'm not your brother!" Ryan told her.

Sharpay tried to laugh wanting to make herself not to believe to what Ryan were saying, "Ryan…is this some kind of a joke?"

"It's not!" he answered. "Ryan's your twin brother and I'm not Ryan. I'm a fake one!"

"Ryan? Fake?" Sharpay was totally confused. "What? I don't understand you!"

"When Mrs. Evans gave birth to you, Ryan Evans died. Only his twin sister survived," Ryan explained to her. "Afraid that you're mom will freak out if she'll find out about Ryan's death, Mr. Evans bought me from my family."

"Dad?" slowly she tried to understand what Ryan was trying to tell her.

"Yes," Ryan said. "I was born at the same hospital but I was born to a meager unlike you. Having no money to pay the bills and everything, my parents sold me to your father."

"Dad can't do that," Sharpay can't believe it.

"He used me to replace your twin brother, Ryan Evans," Ryan told her. "He took me to your home. I grew up with you. Everyone treated me as Ryan Evans."

Sharpay was in shock.

"Like what I told you before, it's not that hard to fall for you Sharpay," another tear ran down his face. "I am. So when Mr. Evans found out about it, he asked me to have a girlfriend so that I will be able to forget my feelings for you…Gabriella."

"You," tears slowly fell down on Sharpay's face. "You…LIED TO ME! YOU LIED TO EVERYONE!"

"No Sharpay," Ryan held her. "Maybe yes. But I never lied on loving you."

"Take-your-hands-off-of-me!" Sharpay pulled away. "I gave you all my trust. I let you in in my life. I…YOU JUST RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE!" Ryan cried harder. "I'm so sorry."

"I hate you!" she ran away.

She ran as fast as she could, leaving Ryan in the theater crying. Meanwhile, still thinking of what had happened between Ryan and Sharpay, Troy decided to go to the rooftop garden. Suddenly, he heard a crying sound.

"Sharpay?" Troy saw her crying.

Sharpay ran to him and hugged him.

"What's the problem?" he hugged her back.

"You're my guardian angel, right?" she cried harder on his chest.

"Definitely!" Troy answered. "That's why I'm here right now."

"Promise me…that you'll never leave me," Sharpay said in between sobs.

"I promise!" Troy vowed.

"Don't forget about that!" Sharpay told him.

"Yeah, I won't. And…here's my promise," Troy took his handkerchief and wiped her tears away. "Every time these tears…even just a single drop fell on your face…my wings will appear and will take me to you…wherever you are, and…you'll see these hands wiping all your aches away."

Sharpay smiled, "I know you'll come."

"I love that smile," Troy smiled back.

Sharpay giggles, "You know what?"

"What?" he smirked.

"You're the only one who knows how to make me feel better than ever," she said.

"Oh no," Troy blushed. "I feel flattered now."

"Whatever," she laughed.

Meanwhile, at the cafeteria.

"Who wants to go to the beach on Saturday?" Zeke asked.

"ME!" his friends answered.

"Where's Ryan?" Chad asked.

"Troy isn't around too," Jason reported.

"Also Sharpay," Taylor added.

"Where are they?" Kelsi asked.

"I think Ryan has a problem," Martha shared. "Do you have any news about it?"

"No," they glanced at each other.

During dismissal time, Ryan went home. The others stayed at the library to finnish their homework. Then, Troy walked Sharpay home since they were just neighbors. That night, Troy was so happy that he finally revealed to Sharpay how much he loves her.

**REVIEW PLS!!! **


	13. Secrets in the Air

**CHAPTER 12**: Secrets in the Air 

_"Things are kept undone._

_Words remained unsaid._

_Sometimes, we don't need to break the silence._

_Sometimes, we need lies to cover the truth." _

The following night, the girls were at the Nielsen's Residence. At the living room they were working on their homework.

"I like Ms. Ditcherd, She teaches well," Taylor commented. "But when it comes to Math, I don't think so!"

The others laughed.

"Math makes my world complicated. Gives me headache everytime," Martha sighed. "You could include Physics in my list."

"You're not alone in your world Martha," Kelsi said. "Count me in! What the hell can x and y, and these bunches of formula do to my life?!"

"If only Ms. Einsteinnette (not sure with the spelling) is around here," Taylor hoped. "Right Sharpay?"

Sharpay didn't answer. She was busy texting.

"Sharpay!" Martha called out.

"What?" Sharpay were back at them and she got nervous seeing their eyes fixed on her making herself not sure what to answer. "Um…I-I am done with my…homeorks."

"I'm asking you bout Gabriella," Taylor said. "But never mind. You're done with it anyway."

"Oh sorry," Sharpay said.

"Who's that?" Matha asked.

"Who?" Sharpay questioned.

"You've been busy with you phone all day," Kelsi shared her observation.

"Agree. You text a lot today Shar," Taylor told her. "Whom are you sending those messages anyway?"

"Really?" Sharpay thought for an idea. "Um…well, just a friend of mine."

"You have a new friend?" Martha raised one eyebrow. "Who?"

"Angel," Sharpay smiled.

"Oh," the others stopped asking her questions.

At East High's gymnasium, the varsity team was practicing at the moment. Troy shoots. When Coach Bolton blew his whistle for break, Troy ran to his phone.

"Come on Troy! Don't blush! Stop blushing, alright?" he whispered to himself as he blushed.

"Dude, are you saying something?" Chad asked him.

"Who? Me?" Troy glanced at him. "N-No no no…"

"Alright," Chad stopped asking.

Troy then opened the message, "We've been texting each other all day, don't you think? And so I guess I'll be with you tomorrow night. And sorry Troy but we have to stop this for a while. My friends got suspicious. Lovelots!" it's a message from Sharpay.

"YES!" Troy jumped because of joy though, he was a little upset that it's the last message he'll receive from Sharpay that night.

"Troy?" the people were surprised of his action.

"What's with the jump?" Coach Bolton asked.

"Um," Troy thought of an idea. "Nothing. I was just playing…NBA. Playoffs."

"Oh alright," they went on with their own business.

The following night. Troy and Sharpay met each other at the village park.

"Hey," Sharpay smiled on him.

"Wow!" Troy was out of his mind. "I mean…you look amazing."

"So are you," Sharpay giggles. "Thanks anyway!"

Then, they were just staring and smiling at each other.

"So," she decided to say something. "are we going out or what?"

Troy stopped daydreaming, "Oh yeah. Sorry I was just…tsk…never mind."

Sharpay giggles,"It's okay."

"So let's go?" Troy asked.

"I'm ready," Sharpay answered.

They hopped in to Troy's car.

"Where are we going anyway?" Sharpay asked him.

"You'll see!" he smirked.

"Surprise?" she asked.

"I know you're smart and curious about lots of things," Troy changed the gear as he glanced at her. "But leave this one to me, ok?"

"Ok…fine," she responded.

Troy drove them to a garden restaurant.

"Welcome to Eufracia's Garden!" Troy opened the car door for Sharpay letting her walk out of the car.

"Whoa!" she was amazed of the beautiful front yard of the place.

"You like it here?" Troy asked.

"Cool!" she exclaimed.

Troy laughed, "Just wait until we get inside."

They walked through a huge door with an arc on top of it. It's like a heritage or something life that. It was really beautiful inside. It's a garden restaurant. Of course, the green grass, some cobble stones, garden light posts, flowers are everywhere, and there is also a pond in the middle of the garden.

"This place is awesome Troy!" Sharpay looked around.

Troy laughed, "So you really like it her huh?"

"Love it!" she smiled.

Troy took her to a table he reserved for them.

"Thanks for this," Sharpay said as Troy assist her in sitting down.

"For what?" Troy asked.

"This. Just bringing me here makes me really happy Troy," Sharpay watched him take his seat.

"That's one of my goals!" he winked.

Sharpay laughed, "No kidding. Really. Thank you."

"But I wasn't kidding. I wanted to make you happy," Troy said. "After what had happened yesterday. You and Ryan."

Sharpay frowned remembering everything that happened.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Troy said quikly. "I-I wasn't supposed to open that up."

She tried to flash a sweet smile, "No, it's okay. I'm glad you're really sincere of what you're saying. It's just that…I don't want talk about it."

"I understand," Troy replied.

"Just a twin war," Sharpay tried to laugh hoping that it's as simple as like that.

"Well, anyway…This place would really be a very important place to me," troy smiled. "And, I'll never forget this night."

"Why is that so?" she asked.

"It's our first date, remember?" he blushed.

She smiled, "Yeah."

"To tell you the truth," Troy spoke. "The guys still have no idea about what's going on between us."

"I can see that," Sharpay added. "I guess all they know is we're friends but not really talking to each other. Barely."

"You think we're supposed to tell them now?" Troy asked. "I mean before things get hook up between us."

"So you really think things will get hook up between us huh?" she smirked.

"No, not really…well, the point is…our closeness or something," Troy replied nervously.

"Troy," Sharpay held his hands. "Why are your hands shaking?"

"No. I mean, don't worry bout me. This is just nothing," Troy replied.

"Things will happen if that is what meant to be," Sharpay told him.

"You think we are meant to be?" he asked.

"I like you," she answered. "But only time could tell."

"You know you always have me," he said. "And, I hope…I always have you."

Then, the food came and so they ate dinner. Meanwhile, at Kelsi's house.

The phone was in a loud speaker. "What are you doing right now?" Gabriella asked.

"Taylor and I are reading some mags here," Kelsi answered.

"Martha isn't around?" Gabriella asked.

"She's taking care of her grandma!" Kelsi replied.

"Well, Sharpay isn't around here too," Taylor added as she feed herself with French fries.

"Sharpay? Why? Where is she?" Gabriella asked.

"She said she'll need to meet up someone tonight for..um...special stuff she told me," Kelsi responded.

"Probably, project-making or whatever," Taylor added.

"Alright," Gabriella responded.

Back to Eufracia's garden, Troy and Sharpay sat on a big rock near the pond.

"Good thing the girls didn't get suspicious, did they?" Troy asked.

"I don't think so," Sharpay replied. "I didn't told them bout the date but sort of a special stuff. For sure they'll think it's something like project-making. You?"

"I told them the same thing," Troy laughed.

Sharpay laughed too, "They won't think of other things."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Hold on."

"Why? Where are you going?" she asked.

"Just wait here," he replied.

Troy stood up and picked a flower.

"Hey what are you doing?" she asked.

Troy went back to his seat and placed the flower in between Sharpay's hair and ears (her look during "All For One")

"There you go," he said.

"W-What's that for?" she asked.

"If only you could see yourself," he smiled. "You look beautiful."

Sharpay smiled back, "Thanks!"

"You look beautiful with or without it anyway," he winked.

They spent the night together in Eufracia's Garden. When it's getting late, they decided to go home. Troy parked his car in front of their house and decided to walk Sharpay home.

"You're dad's back right? I've seen him days ago," Troy said.

"Yeah. I missed him so much," Sharpay responded.

"It's getting really late now so I think you better go inside," he suggested.

"You too," she said.

"Yeah," he looked in her eyes. "Good night!"

"Good night," she looked in his eyes.

They were about to kiss each other but then, Sharpay's phone started ringing.

"Oops," she laughed. "Um...so I'll see you tomorrow in school Troy."

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow," troy was kind of disappointed.

"Bye," she said and walked away.

"Bye," Troy told her. He watched her walk away for a few seconds and then, walked away also.

Still her phone ringing, Sharpay ran back to where she and Troy separated. "Troy?" she called out.

When Troy heard Sharpay's voice, he hurried to her, "Yeah?"

"Um...I just wanna tell you that," she blushed. "I feel beautiful tonight. Thank you."

"No prob," he blushed also.

After a minute of second thoughts, Sharpay kissed Troy on the cheek and said, "I'm going now. Bye," she ran inside their house.

"Bye," Troy was like out of himself because of the kiss though it's just on the cheek. "Nice one Troy!"

Happily, Troy went home, straight to his room. He was totally happy and can't wait for tomorrow, can't wait to see Sharpay again.


	14. I Missed You

CHAPTER 13: **I Missed You **

"_I'm on my way of loving you._

_I know I love you and I guess you love me too._

_I thought things will be alright._

_But I guess only time could tell us." _

As soon as Sharpay entered her room, she finally answered her phone.

"Hello?" Sharpay sat on her bed.

"What took you so long to answer the phone Shar?" Gabriella asked.

"Sorry, I was just busy…talking to someone earlier that I-I didn't noticed my phone ringing," Sharpay answered.

"Oh. Well, anyway…do you have something to do tomorrow afternoon?" Gabriella questioned.

"Uh…none, after class?" Sharpay asked after scanning her schedule on her organizer.

"After class. Do you?" Gabriella asked again.

"Nothing. I'm free after class," Sharpay answered. "Why?"

"Well, I need you to pick me up at the airport tomorrow afternoon," Gabriella said.

"So you're going home already? Why so early?" Sharpay asked. "I supposed second week is still on Sunday."

"Well, things here speed up which makes the seminar done," Gabriella replied.

"Oh, alright," Sharpay said. "So what time I'm gonna pick you up?"

"Hmm…5:30" Gabriella retorted.

"Got it!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Ok thanks! Bye," Gabriella said.

"Bye," they both hang up.

The next morning, Sharpay woke up early and was ready for school early. She ran down to the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie," Mr. Evans was already seated at the table and reading the papers.

Sharpay saw Ryan and Ryan saw Sharpay. They feel uncomfortable with each other after Ryan's confession.

"Um…Good morning dad," Sharpay kissed her father. "Good morning Ryan."

Ryan looked down, "Morning."

"You're going to school now?" Mr. Evans questioned.

"Yup," she answered.

"How bout breakfast honey?" Mr. Evans offered.

"No, thanks dad," Sharpay don't want to stay another second with Ryan. "Well, I'm going now."

"Ryan's not yet done eating his breakfast," her father said.

"W-We don't go to school together dad," Ryan responded. "Not anymore."

"Yeah," Sharpay added. "So…I'll get going now, bye."

Mr. Evans and Ryan continued eating their breakfast as Sharpay hopped in her car and drove to East High. As soon as she had parked it, Troy walked to her.

"Good morning Sharpay!" he greeted her.

"Oh, Troy. Good Morning!" she smiled.

"Come on," Troy took her left hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked but walked beside him.

"The guys are waiting in the classroom," he answered.

"Oh okay," she said.

Troy and Sharpay walked towards the campus building and went to the classroom. As they walked through the hallway, they were holding hands but made sure that nobody will be able to notice it. But, when they had reached the classroom filled with laughter, they quickly let go of each other's hands before their friends could notice it.

"Hey guys," they greeted one another.

"Where's Ryan?" Chad asked.

"Still at home," Sharpay answered as if there's no problem between her and Ryan.

"Troy. Sharpay. How was the project-making last night, dude?" Zeke asked Troy.

"Project-making?" Troy can't remember any project nor homework he did.

Sharpay secretly hit him by the elbow.

Troy got Sharpay's message by that, "oh yeah. The project-making. I almost forgot about it. Hahaha. Well, it's been great."

"How bout you Sharpay?" Kelsi asked.

"I had a nice time with my partner," she smiled but trying not to blush.

"Why? Who was your partner?" Taylor got curious.

"Um," she scanned lots of names in her mind since she can't tell them that she was with troy that night. "A-Angel. Yeah…I was with Angel Notlob."

"Angel who?" the others reacted. They thought they never knew someone studying in East High with that name and they were not even sure if they had ever encountered neither that person nor that name.

"A-Angel Notlob," she got nervous.

"So, Sharpay…you were with Angel last night huh?" 

"You don't know him?" Troy tries to save her.

"No. Never heard that name," Jason answered.

"Oh please! You don't know Angel? Tsk…Too bad!" Troy said.

"Well, I guess East High's population increased this year," Taylor said.

"Well, I thought, before, I know everyone here but I really can't remember that Angel…something something," Chad added.

"Well…forget bout the project-making thingy," Sharpay cut them off. "I have more important news to tell you."

"What is it?" everybody was interested.

"Gabriella's coming back!" Sharpay smiled.

"Oh really?" everybody was happy.

"Yeah, she called me last night," Sharpay replied. "I'll pick her up at 5:30. Who wanna come?

"Come on guys! Why son't we just all go?" Zeke suggested.

"Nice idea dude!" Jason commented.

Ten minutes before the time, Sharpay took her things in her locker.

"Sharpay," she saw Ryan's face on the mirror hanging on her locker door.

"What do you want Ryan…or whatever your name really is!" she took her books.

"I know I did something wrong. FELT something wrong," Ryan said. "And, I want to say sorry for that."

"You know, I feel sorry for my best friend…Gabriella…for loving someone who just pretends he loves her," Sharpay closed her locker and looked at him. "But I feel sorrier for you. Why? Because you're living in a world full of lies and pretending…wherein you can't even gain a REPUTATION for yourself…a RESPECT you can call it your own…because you're only a SHADOW of Ryan Evans."

"Sharpay," Ryan grabbed her arms stopping her from walking away. "You're right. I'm not way different from being so stupid. At first, I thought it's hard to pretend to be someone else and to like you. But now I realized that it's harder to pretend to be the real me and that I don't like you."

The bell rang as Sharpay pulled her arms, "Just in case you forgot that you have a girlfriend, I just wanna remind you about her and…that she's now coming back."

"Gabriella?" he wasn't expecting her to come back by this time.

"Yes," she answered and went to her class.

After dismissal time, the gang meets up at the parking lot.

"I'll have Zeke, Martha, and Ryan with me," Chad said.

"Troy, I'll take your car which leaves you to drive Sharpay's car with her," Jason said. "If that's okay with Sharpay."

"Yeah, of course!" Sharpay smiled.

"Ok, let's go!" Zeke command.

They hopped in their designated car. While they were traveling Sharpay was quiet and Troy noticed it.

"Hey! You okay?" he glanced at her.

"Huh? What?" she glanced at him.

"What's the problem Sharpay?" he held her hands.

"Um…nothing," she lied.

"Well, you don't look like you're so excited to see your best friend again," he said. "Gabriella will be upset if she'll see you like that."

"But I'm excited!" Sharpay smiled. "See?"

Troy laughed, "Just make sure you do…c-cause I can't stand seeing a frown on your face."

"Nice try," she giggles.

"By the way…h-how did you come up with the Angel whatever earlier?" he asked.

Sharpay laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" he glanced at her. "Did that person really exist?"

"Duh. Troy, it's you!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"ME?" he was surprised. "I know you called me Angel but the family name…it's weird!"

She laughed, "Notlob. N-O-T-L-O-B. Read it from the last to the first letter."

Troy was in deep thought trying to figure the puzzle out, "Oh yeah…BOLTON!"

"You got it!" she laughed.

"You really are smart, Sharpay!" he smiled.

"I know," she giggles.

Then, they were at the airport.

"GABRIELLA!" everyone were so happy to see her again.

"Guys!" Gabriella ran to them.

"Welcome back!" they greeted them all. "Sharpay. Taylor. Chad. Troy. Kelsi. Jason. Martha. Zeke."

"Ryan's here," her friends informed her.

"I missed you SOOO MUCHHH!" she kissed him.

"I missed you too," he smiled and returned the favor.

Sharpay thought, "You have to do the right thing Ry."

"Too much guys," the others laughed.

"Sorry," Gabriella said. "I am really happy to be back. Hey, before I forgot, my mom prepared a welcome party."

"Oh great," the boys cheered.

"You guys are already hungry?" the girls asked. "We just had hotdog sandwich on our way here."

"Can't help it!" the boys answered and they all laughed.

Then, they placed Gabriella's baggage in Sharpay's car's trunk. And, ryan and Gabby joined Troy and Sharpay in her car as they went to the Montez's Residence.


	15. The Party

CHAPTER 14: **The Party**

"_Everyone's complete right now_

_Even the pain some can feel_

_Things look like they're alright_

_But what happens when the truth comes out?"_

That night, during the party at Montez's house. Everyone is invited. They were all dancing and having fun.

"Nice party in here!" Sharpay winked.

"Oh thanks!" Gabriella giggles.

After a few minutes, they got tired and took something to drink and decided to go to Gabriella's room.

Sharpay saw Ryan's pictures all over the room, "Seems like it's been really a long time since I last entered this room."

Gabriella laughed, "Yeah. Pictures are everywhere."

"So how are you going with Ryan?" Sharpay asked her friend.

"I really missed him a lot. I need to make up to him for those times I'm gone," Gabriella answered.

"I see," Sharpay sat on the bed.

"How bout you two?" Gabriella questioned. "I don't see twin's bonding."

"Huh?" Sharpay acted like she's innocent.

"Oh come on Shar. Did you guys fought?" Gabby questioned. "No talks and everything. What do you want me to call that? Your own little ways of being sweet to each other?"

"Gabriella," Sharpay glanced at her. "You've been away for days. Definitely, he missed you too...and he probably wants to concentrate on you."

"How sweet of him," Gabriella smiled.

Then, the door opened after a knock.

"Martha," Gabriella and Sharpay said in unison.

"What are you two doing here?" Martha asked. "The party's going great downstairs."

"Oh yeah yeah," the two replied. "We're coming now."

The three went to the living room. The gang were chatting.

"So how are you doing guys?" Gabriella sat next to Ryan.

"Great," Ryan placed his arms around her. "Where'd you gone?"

"Upstairs," Gabriella answered as she kissed Ryan. "I just showed Sharpay my room."

"Nice," Ryan kissed her in return.

"Hey hey hey!" the others interrupted.

"Get a room guys!" Chad exclaimed then they all laughed.

They were all chatting and laughing all night long until the visitors went home. Sharpay was at the backyard.

"Hey," Troy came from behind.

"Hey," Sharpay turned to him.

"The others are having a lot of fun inside," Troy said. "What cha doin here?"

"Um...nothing," she tried to smile.

"Nothing?" he raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah, nothing," she convinced him.

"Sharpay!" Kelsi called out.

"Kelsi," Sharpay and Troy glanced at her.

"Gabby needs your help!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Why?" Sharpay asked.

"Any problem?" Troy asked also.

"Ryan's drunk!" Martha informed them.

"What?" Sharpay went inside the house and so the three followed her.

"There you are lil sis," Ryan said in a drunk voice.

"Ryan! Why did you drink all these? It's too much!" Sharpay saw the dozens of bottles on the table and even on the floor.

"Ryan," Gabriella said.

"C'mon Shar! Let's go home," Ryan stood up and held Sharpay's hands firmly.

"RYAN!" The others tried to stop him.

"Dude!" Troy pulled Sharpay's hands from Ryan's.

"Ryan! You're hurting your sister!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Stop! You're drunk!"

"I'M NOT DRUNK!" Ryan insisted as he pulled Sharpay again.

"DUDE!" Chad tried to stop him.

"Get out of my way Chad!" Ryan got angry.

"Ryan! Please!" Gabriella was nervous.

"LET GO OF ME!" Sharpay tried to stop him as Ryan held her tighter.

All of sudden, Troy punched Ryan right into the face, "LET GO OF HER!"

"TROY!" the others were surprised as Ryan fell into the ground.

"Ryan please! Stop!" Gabriella ran into him.

"Troy," Sharpay tried to calm him down.

"WHAT THE HELL RYAN? IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT EVERYTIME?" Troy shouted. "DRAGGING SHARPAY WHEN SHE DOESN'T WANT TO? HURTING YOUR SISTER? WAKE UP RYAN!"

Ryan punched Troy also and so they started exchanging punches.

"Hey!" the boys hurriedly stopped them.

"Stop!" the girls pleaded.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING TROY!" Ryan punched Troy again.

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP?!" Sharpay yelled and so they all stopped.

"Ryan you're drunk," gabriella hugged him tight. "I'm begging you. Please stop."

Ryan calm down when he saw Gabriella crying already and so he hugged her tighter. Everyone was shocked on the incident. Ryan realized how wrong he had done. He had hurt Sharpay again but not only her but also the others especially Gabriella.

The next day, at East High. Ryan did not have a talk with Sharpay yet or with Troy.

"Sharpay," Gabriella approached her.

"Yeah?" she glanced at her.

"Are you still mad at your brother?" she asked.

"Um...well, we haven't talk to each other yet," Sharpay answered feeling uncomfortable.

"I want to apologize for what he did to you last night," Gabriella told her.

"Gabriella," Sharpay sighed. "Will you stop that?!"

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"I know what she meant," Taylor said.

"I get that a lot too," Martha added.

Sharpay drink her mango juice.

"Stop catching Ryan everytime," Kelsi looked at Gabriella.

"Besides, he did a mistake," Sharpay said. "He should say sorry for that."

"What do you want me to do?" Gabriella asked.

"You're a smart WOMAN Gabby!" they smiled. "We hope you understand what we meant."

Then, the boys came. "Hey girls!" they smiled to them.

"Where have you been?" Kelsi asked as Jason gave her a kiss.

"Gym," Zeke answered.

"So how's practice?" Taylor asked.

"Great!" Chad sat down.

When Ryan came everyone kept quiet. But then, Gabriella decided to speak out.

"Ryan...honey...where have you been?" she let Ryan sit next to her.

"Library," ryan replied.

"Um," Taylor helped Gabby boost up the situation. "Um...we had planned to go to the beach tomorrow, for the weekend."

"Great," troy spoke in a low voice.

"Oh yeah," Martha said. "So w-who wanna come?"

"D-Don't be silly Martha!" Jason said. "Of course e-everybody's coming...right?"

"I'm coming!" Sharpay smiled.

Gabriella smiled too, "Count me in!"

"Alright!" Zeke cheered.

"Um," Chad gulped. "Ryan? Troy? Sure you guys are coming."

"You're coming, right?" Gabriella tried to convince Ryan as Sharpay gave Troy a 'come on' look.

"Fine," Troy and Ryan replied at the same time.

"Yehey!" the others cheered.

Later that night, the girls were at Taylor's flat.

"You think Ryan and Troy get along tomorrow?" Taylor asked.

"I hope so," Martha replied.

"You know," Gabriella took a pillow. "Ryan's acting a bit strange."

"What do you mean strange?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, I feel sorry for Troy and Ryan," Kelsi said. "I never seen them both like that."

"No, not just that girls," Gabriella shook her head. "I mean...he's different."

Sharpay got nervous, "M-Maybe...he was just mad about what happened last night."

"Sharpay's right," Taylor bit on her sandwich.

"No...he's...oh never mind," Gabriella drunk her soda. "Well, i have something to tell you guys."

"What?" the others asked.

"Well, i was supposed to tell Ryan this first but them like what I told you, he's a little bit strange," Gabriella said.

"Forget that!" Kelsi exclaimed. "Just tell us!"

Martha went closer to Gabby, "Come on Gabby!"

"A-Alright," she sighed. "Oh boy this is hard!"

"Gabby!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Ok ok," Gabriella breathe in and out. "But don't freak out ok?"

"GABBY!" her friends got impatient.

"ALRIGHT! I'M PREGNANT!" Gabriella shouted.

"What?" the girls were shocked. "Y-You're..."

Gabriella interrupted, "Yes. Ryan's the father."

"So w-what are you planning to do?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, I'll wait for his birthday," Gabriella replied. "I guess that would be the nicest present I could give him."

"Have you told your mom about it already?" Taylor questioned.

"Yeah. She knows Ryan loves me and won't leave me. She's sure that Ryan will be a great father," Gabriella smiled. "And I promised to do good in my studies. Even the best."

"Oh that's great!" Martha exclaimed.

"Oh no Ryan!" Sharpay thought while the tears slowly fell on her face.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella tapped her shoulder.

"What?" she turned to her.

"Why are you srying?" she asked.

"Um...I...tears of joy," Sharpay smiled.

Then, they hugged each other. Gabriella is pregnant. Ryan loves Sharpay. Sharpay needs to fix the mess.


	16. Watching the Sunset

CHAPTER 15:**Watching the sunset**

* * *

_"I hate to see you crying._

_I hate to watch the sunset._

_Tears fell down your face as the sun goes down._

_I hate it cause I feel the pain in my heart."_

* * *

Saturday afternoon. The gang were at the garage of the Evan's Mansion. They're preparing their things for their weekend Beach Camp.

"You're coming Mr. Evans?" Zeke asked him.

"No. I don't want to ruin your weekend kids," Mr. Evans smiled.

"Oh! That strikes!" Chad joked.

Mr. Evans laughed, "Not really, Chad. Besides, I'll be in a business meeting in a couple of hours."

"Ahh...business matters," Jason joined. "Well, you need to relax some time, Mr. Evans."

"Yeah," Kelsi added.

"You're welcome in our camp site," Taylor smiled.

"Yes sir. You could join us in our barbeque time," Martha grinned.

"Oh save it for you kids," Mr. Evans said. "Hey, Troy, the waves will be friendly."

Troy laughed, "I got my board sir."

"And Gabriella," Mr. Evans smiled. "Time with Ryan. Hahaha."

"I get that a lot, Mr. Evans," Gabriella giggles.

Meanwhile, Sharpay was double checking her things at her room.

Ryan knocked, "Hey, can I come in?"

"Ryan," she glanced at him. "Um...we need to talk."

"You're gonna give me a chance?" Ryan beamed.

"Um...Ryan...you know who I love," Sharpay said.

"Troy," he sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"You have to stop this Ryan," Sharpay said. "You have to stop...loving me."

"No Sharpay!" Ryan exclaimed. "I love you and...I-I'm not actually asking you to love me back. I just want you to give me a chance or...just let me love you."

"Ryan I can't!" she insisted. "Things will only get worse. You have to do the right thing!"

"If loving you is wrong then I don't want to be right," Ryan insisted also. "NEVER!"

"Ryan, this is all wrong!" she exclaimed.

"Then tell me what's right," Ryan held her.

"Gabriella," Sharpay looked at him. "You need to love Gabriella. That's the only way to make things right."

"But I don't love her," Ryan looked at her also. "She's just a friend!"

"You have to Ryan!" she tries to control her temper. "You have to. Remember your last requirement?"

"I'm done with it," he replied.

"No, not yet. Remember your philosophy when we were still kids?" Sharpay held back her tears. "Everything always ends up alright. If things are not yet alright then its not yet the end. You know things are getting worse Ry."

"RYAN! SHARPAY!" Mr. Evans called out from downstairs.

"DAD!" they replied.

"Hurry up! You're friends are already waiting for you," their father ordered them. "RYAN! You don't want to keep your GIRLFRIEND waiting."

Ryan sighed.

"WE'RE COMING DAD!" they said at the same time.

They took their things and hurried to the garage.

"Here they are," Mr. Evans said.

Sharpay handle her things to the boys and so they put them inside the van.

"Ryan," Mr. Evans tapped his back.

"Dad," Ryan glanced at him.

"You take care of Gabriella ok?" he winked.

"I'm sure he will sir," Gabriella giggles.

"Hey! You go now kids," Mr. Evans told them. "You'll still need to set up the tents."

"Yes sir. Thanks anyway for the snacks, Mr. Evans!" the boys laughed.

"Oh gosh! I have a strong feeling that there will be a shortage of food," Taylor joked.

"I hope fishes will be anywhere in the water," Sharpay laughed.

"You have my number," Mr. Evans winked at the girls.

"Bye Mister Evans," they said including Ryan and Sharpay as they went inside the van.

"Bye!" Mr. Evans waved as they drove out of the mansion. "HAVE FUN!"

Later that afternoon, at the beach. After the camp site was set up, they decided to do something.

"Wanna play volleyball boys?" Kelsi asked.

"Sure," the boys answered.

They set up a net and teams were divided into girls and boys. They were all in their swimsuits.

"Hey guys I'm a bit...tired so...I certainly can't play right now," Gabriella made an excuse.

"Oh alright," the boys said.

"Just watch Gabby," Martha winked at her.

"If you want you can be the referee," Taylor said as Gabriella sat on the sand.

"And I'm the ASSISTANT referee," Ryan sat next to her.

"Good!" Gabriella smiled.

"So...let's begin the game!" Chad exclaimed.

The girls were the first to serve. All throughout the game they all had fun but in the end, the girls won the game.

Later.

"Come with me," Troy whispered into Sharpay's right ear.

"Where are we going?" Sharpay asked.

"Just walk around," Troy answered.

Then, while the others are inside the tents, Troy grabbed Sharpay's hands and they walked away from the camp site.

"How's the punch from my brother?" Sharpay joked.

"I like your better," Troy teased her. "More powerful."

"Shut up!" she exclaimed. "That was your fault!"

"Yeah yeah," Troy stopped laughing. "Sorry."

"It's okay. By the way, have you talk to my brother?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied. "You?"

"Yeah," she answered. "But just opened another topic to fight with."

"It seems like your dad doesn't know about that night," he said.

"My dad doesn't know about these things," she told him. "Well, hey! I-I don't wanna talk about these right now. I thought we're here to relax."

"Alright. So what do you wanna do?" Troy asked her.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Hmm…let's sit," Troy slowly pulled Sharpay down. He doesn't want to let go of her hands.

"Then?" she glanced at him.

"Watch the sunset," he smiled. "Together."

"Oh yeah," she smiled too.

"Have you done this already?" Troy asked.

"Yeah but not like this," sharpay answered. "And, I've done it alone."

"You're not alone now Sharpay," Troy looked at her. "You have me now."

"And you have me," she smiled at him and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Um…do I still need to say those words?" he asked.

"Huh? What words?" she asked him too.

"I love you," he answered.

"Well, you said it already," she smiled.

"Sorry. I don't know what exactly to do," Troy said. "first time to be a boyfriend, uh…no…I wasn't supposed to say the last word. I shouldn't…"

"Don't worry," Sharpay interrupted him. "My first time to be a girlfriend also."

"What? So…y-you mean…" Troy can't help but smile. "You and I?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Really?" he asked for confirmation.

"Yes," she smiled even sweeter.

"I love you," Troy told her sweeter and more meaningful this time.

Sharpay looked at his blue eyes, "I love you too."

Then, Troy kissed Sharpay. Meanwhile, Ryan and Gabriella were sitting in front of their tent. They are also watching the sunset.

"Are we going to be like this forever?" Gabriella asked Ryan.

"Like what?" Ryan asked her too.

"This. Just…stay loving each other," Gabriella said.

"Yeah," Ryan responded.

"You'll stick to me whatever happens right? Even tough times right?" Gabriella questioned him.

"Of course!" Ryan wasn't really sure about his answer but let out a big smile. "Come what may…we will always be together."

"Promise me…you'll never leave me," Gabriella told him. "Promise me…it's us until the end, Ryan. Promise me!"

Ryan smiled at her, "I promise Gabriella!"

"I love you," she looked at him.

"I love you," he leaned in and kissed her.

It was totally a romantic afternoon for these couples. Feelings were unleashed. But, lies had their part. Will the promises be fulfilled? Or the emotions be followed?


	17. The Weekend Ends

CHAPTER 16: The Weekend Ends

"Now I'm left between two choices.

You have him and I have her.

I know I have to do this.

But this is not what I really want to."

The following day, at the beach.

The boys made a splash in the water, "Come on girls! Jump in!"

"Later!" the girls responded.

"Oh no! Later's not gonna wait," Jason carried Kelsi into the water.

"Jason!" she laughed.

"Alright!" Martha and Taylor followed in.

"So you'll just gonna stay here?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

"Yeah. I don't wanna stress myself out you know," Gabriella smiled.

Ryan came in, "Don't worry Shar, I'll stay beside her."

"Ryan," Gabriella looked up at him.

"Great," Sharpay feels uncomfortable.

"Wanna learn how to surf Sharpay?" Troy came in holding his surfing board. "I'll teach you if you want to."

"Sure," Sharpay smiled. "Uh...catch you later guys."

"Okay," Gabriella smiled back. "Good luck best!"

Troy and Sharpay went into the water.

"Thanks for saving me from the hot cauldron," Sharpay told Troy.

"No prob," Troy smiled. "So you really wanna learn how to surf huh?"

"Don't know. All I know is to surf the net," Sharpay smirked.

"Aha! So you wanna fool around first," he started tinkling her.

Sharpay laughed so loud, "Troy...no...I was just...kidding!"

"So you're ticklish eh?" Troy laughed.

"PLEASE! STOP!" she laughed louder.

"Hey!" they heard Chad's voice and so they both stopped.

"What are you two doing?" Taylor asked.

"Um...Just playing around!" Troy and Sharpay glanced at each other.

"You sure?" Zeke asked.

"Yes dude!" Troy answered.

"Then Troy will teach me how to surf on the waves," Sharpay smiled.

"Yeah. And I'll probably have to learn how to catch her when she falls," Troy laughed.

Then, the gang had a good time until they went home that afternoon. The next day at East High.

Ryan knocked at the faculty room, "Excuse me?"

"Ryan," Ms. Ditcherd said. "What can I do for you?"

"Um...I'll just pass my experiment paper Ms. Ditcherd," Ryan answered.

"Oh I see," Ms. Ditcherd placed the paper on her table.

"I'll get going now Ms. Ditcherd," Ryan said.

"Um...Ryan can I talk to you for a minute or two?" Ms. Ditcherd asked.

"S-Sure," Ryan answered.

"It seems like you're out of yourself these past few days," she begun. "I just wanna know if there's something bothering you inside."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Daydreaming or something during class hours," Ms. Ditcherd answered. "I thought you're having a problem. School? Family? L-Love?"

"H-Honestly...I'm feeling a little awkward bout this kind of conversation Miss," Ryan replied. "I'm not really the type of person that is really open to anybody who wants to know something bout my life...especially t-teachers."

"I know Ms. Darbus is the type of a teacher or even a person who is not really the right person to...uh...talk to...regarding these things and since I'm her substitute...I think every Wildcat thinks we're almost the same," she smiled. "Well, you can tell me what you feel."

"Can I just ask you a question?" Ryan asked.

"Sure," she smiled.

"What if you're hooked up with someone whom you only treat as a friend and you actually like someone else who loves another someone in the story?" he asked.

Ms. Ditcherd was confused by the question.

"Confusing? I-I can see that. Sorry," Ryan said. "Well, I'm gonna make it simplier. What if you're in a relationship then you fall for someone else who doesn't like you?"

"Oh, so that's it. Um..." Ms. Ditcherd thought of what to say. "Loving someone is like a...VOLLEYBALL GAME. You spike. You receive. You NEED to keep it your BEST shot to win. You offend. YOU DEFEND. But remember: whatever you do...you take a risk of losing and winning the game called...uh...Love."

"Huh? I-I don't understand," Ryan said.

Ms. Distcherd sighed, "Alright. You said there's this someone who likes you but you're really in love with someone else who doesn't love you."

"Yeah," Ryan nodded.

"I know most of the time we need to follow whatever our hearts tell us but you know...sometimes we also have to listen to what our BRAIN tells us. You know what I mean, your heart does the pump but your hypothalamus really does the decision making right?" Ms. Ditcherd explained. "Just because one person doesn't love you doesn't mean you should forget about everyone else who do. Well, It's actually you choice you have to make...if you'll risk it all or play safe until the end."

Ryan was in deep thought," Risk it all or play it safe? Sharpay or Gabriella?"

"You got it?" she asked him with a smile on her face.

"N-Not exactly...but I think so," he smiled. "Thanks for the...uh...advice...Ms. Ditcherd."

"No problem," Ms. Ditcherd smiled.

"Um...I gotta go now Miss," Ryan said.

"Okay," she responded. "Bye."

Ryan walked out of the faculty room. He headed towards the canteen while thinking about the question that strikes him so much.

"You've got to decide Ry," he told himself.

Meanwhile, at the canteen, the rest of the gang is up into something.

"I remember...Ryan's birthday is coming up," Taylor said.

"Oh yeah," Martha nodded.

"It's gonna be on Wednesday right?" Zeke wanted to make sure.

"Right," Gabriella answered.

"So what do we guys gonna do about it?" Jason asked his friends.

"Gabriella? Sharpay?" Chad glanced at them.

"I'll have the nicest present for him," Gabriella smiled at the girls.

"Um...Ryan doesn't really like planning to celebrate her birthday," Sharpay said.

"How bout a surprise party?" Kelsi suggested.

"I think its a nice idea!" Gabriella smiled. "What do you think Troy?"

"N-Nice!" he exclaimed.

"Boys will take care of the food," Chad winked.

"I was expecting that," Sharpay laughed.

"Hey do we still need to invite everybody?" Kelsi asked.

"I suggest...just the important people," Gabriella said.

"Agree," Taylor agreed.

"Music! Sounds! Leave it to me and Kelsi," Martha volunteered.

"Good!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I guess the rest of us will do the decorations."

"Yeah," Sharpay said. "And...I might be the one to bring him to the venue."

"Okay," the others responded.

"Hey speaking of the venue," Zeke spoke. "Where's it gonna be?"

"Mansion?" Sharpay suggested.

"Will that be okay to Mr. Evans?" they asked.

"Of course!" Sharpay smiled. "He'll be thrilled!"

"Hey guys!" Ryan came in.

"Hey Ryan!" the others greeted him.

"Sorry I'm late," ryan apologized. "I just worked on my experiment paper."

"Oh great," Gabriella smiled.

"So what do you guys planning to do?" Kelsi asked. "Up to something?"

"Not really," Troy answered.

"Well, the team's starting to practice hard now," Chad opened up.

"We've got weeks to get ready for the championship," Zeke said.

"I heard Knights are doing REALLY GREAT on their training or something," Jason informed. "Guess they really wanna beat us up."

"Don't worry guys! YOU'LL DO BETTER!" the girls cheered them up.

When Troy and Sharpay found the time to talk they went to Troy's secret hideout.

"So that's your part in the plan," troy said.

"Yeah," Sharpay nodded. "So you guys nervous about the championship."

"Um...I'm not really thinking bout that yet," Troy replied. "I wanna think about spending more time with you...now that I still have time for that you know."

"Oh yeah. More practice time," Sharpay frowned.

When Troy saw the look on Sharpay's face he tried to cheer her up, "You know what? I'm planning to do something tomorrow...and you're involve."

"Hmm...what's that?" Sharpay smirked.

"I want you to meet someone," they smiled. "She's someone special to me."

"She? Your mom?" Sharpay asked.

"Uh...no," Troy answered. "But, I can say your answer is close."

"Oh you're making me think!" she exclaimed.

Troy laughed, "Don't stress yourself alright?"

"I can't help it," Sharpay reacted. "I love to think!"

"That's it...so you love thinking," Troy smirked. "Am I inside you mind?"

Sharpay laughed, "You're so sure about it, aren't you?"

"Why not?" Troy started smiling. "Because I always think of you Sharpay."

"Alright alright," Sharpay smiled back. "I always think of you Troy."

"So...I'll pick you up tomorrow ok?" Troy said.

"Ok," Sharpay responded. "What time?"

"5pm," Troy answered.

"Got it!" sharpay exclaimed. "I'll be waiting for you."

"And I'll be looking forward to be with you," Troy smiled.

The day ended up. But, Ryan is still thinking about the question from Ms. Ditcherd and trying to decide what to answer. The gang has also started doing their own task for their surprise for Ryan.


	18. Picture This

CHAPTER 17: **Picture This**

* * *

_"You are like my heart_

_One day, without you, I won't be able to live_

_It's not being in love that makes me happy_

_It's not being in love with you that makes me complete."_

* * *

The next day at East High.

"So how's your tasks?" Chad asked.

"Good!" the others replied. "Great!"

"Nice!" Chad exclaimed. "Tomorrow's going to be...PERFECT!"

"Wait a minute," Martha looked around. "Where are the others?"

Troy spoke, "The other girls are in the library. I think Sharpay's showing her sketch regarding the decors."

"Oh okay," they said.

"But where's the celebrant?" Zeke asked. They glanced at each other.

Ryan was walking down the corridors.

"Should I talk to her or not?" he asked himself. "Oh well!"

Then, instead of going to the parking area, he decided to look for someone. After a few minutes, Ryan found himself walking towards the Science Laboratory and then, knocked on the door.

"Ms. Ditcherd?" Ryan hoped she's there.

"Oh Ryan," Ms. Ditcherd glanced at him. "It's free period, what are you doing here?"

"Uh…I was on my way towards the parking lot," Ryan responded. "But then I found myself in front of the laboratory so I knocked."

Ms. Ditcherd laughed, "How magical!"

"I'm not wearing my lab gown right now but I'm coming in anyway, right?" Ryan looked at what we're wearing.

"Yeah sure," she smiled. "So how can I help you dear?"

"Uh…I'm a little confused," he answered. "I'm kinda stuck up on that damn question."

"What question?" she asked.

"Well…risk it all or play it safe," he replied. "I put myself in the middle of two choices. Between someone…and someone else."

"I see you need help," she winked. "Let's see what can we do about this thing…um…what do you wanna do actually?"

"That!" he exclaimed. "That Ms. Ditcherd!"

"Huh? What?" Ms. Ditcherd asked.

"At this point…that's the problem," Ryan answered. "I-I don't know exactly what to do right now."

"Hmm," she thought for a moment. "Hold on. Ryan, what I'm telling you are just based on my opinion. I-I'm not the perfect guide and can't really give you the perfect advice regarding this matter of life."

"Of course not!" Ryan said. "Nobody's perfect. Well, I trust you, Ms. DItcherd. I know you can help me."

Ms. Ditcherd gave in. They started discussing Ryan's problem. Later that afternoon, five o'clock. The maid opened the door for Sharpay and then sharpay ran to the stairs and accidentally, she bumped to her dad.

Mr. Evans was surprised, "Hey! What's with the rush honey?"

"Nothing dad," she smiled. "Oh! I'm…going out ok?"

"Homework?" he asked.

"Um, I guess," she answered. "I'll get dress now, dad/"

"Alright," Mr. Evans smiled as Sharpay kissed him and then ran to her room.

She entered in her walk in closet and started looking for a nice outfit, "Oh my gosh! Less than 30 minutes to get ready."

Sharpay saw a simple but elegant outfit and took it out to her bed. She grabbed a towel and went inside the bathroom. Meanwhile, at the Bolton's residence.

"You're going out?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Yes mom," Troy smiled.

"Where are you going?" she smirked while smelling her son. "Hmm…you smell better than ever huh?"

"Mom. Not much body spray okay? And, it's not what you think…exactly," Troy said.

"What? I won't be following you on your date anyway," she laughed.

"Very funny mom," he fixed his hair.

"Oh come on Troy! I know you son," she smiled. "Who's the lucky gal?"

"You'll see," he smiled back. "I was thinking to bring her here tonight."

"Sure!" Mrs. Bolton exclaimed.

After having a quick shower, Sharpay make herself totally ready.

Sharpay exhaled and inhaled, "Breathe! Breathe!"

Five thirty in the afternoon, the Evans' Mansion's door bell rang.

Sharpay started to panic, "OH come on Shar! Don't panic! This isn't the first time!"

The door bell rang for the second time. Sharpay took her purse then ran down to the door.

"I got it!" she yelled and then opened the door. "Troy."

"Sharpay," Troy looked at her. "Hey, what's with the rush?"

"N-Nothing," she answered.

"O-Okay…well, anyway…you ready?" he questioned.

"Yup," she smiled.

"Let's go," Troy took her hand and they went to his car.

"Guess what?" Sharpay glanced at Troy.

"What?" Troy smiled at her.

"You smell really good," she smirked.

"I'm glad you noticed it," Troy laughed. "I smell really good you know."

"Fine fine," Sharpay said. "Now you're into it. I should have told you I'm only kidding."

"I know you're not," he smiled. "Cause your clothes look fab."

"Fab? I didn't know boys say it," Sharpay smirked again.

"Well, it's true!" Troy smiled.

After minutes of travelling time, Troy and Sharpay arrived at a school. People keeps on entering inside the place.

"Here we are," Troy glanced at Sharpay.

"Okay," Sharpay looked around as Troy went out of the car and opened the door for her.

"Welcome to St. Jansen College!" Troy smiled at her then closed the car door.

"St. Jansen College?" Sharpay looked at him.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"What are we gonna do here?" she asked.

"You'll see," he winked.

"TROY!" a girl waved at them from the entrance.

"HEY!" Troy smiled as he waved back at her.

"Who-is-she?" Sharpay said in an annoyed tone of voice and raised one eyebrow as the girl started running towards them.

"Come on Sharpay! It's not what you think ok?" he tried to convince her.

The girl came in, "Hey Troy. How are you? Oh, so. This is…Sharpay?"

"Oh yeah," Troy smiled.

The girl shook Sharpay's right hand, "Nice to meet you Sharpay."

"Nice to meet you too," Sharpay flashed a fake smile.

Troy laughed when he saw the look on Sharpay's face.

"Troy what's funny?" the girl asked.

"Nothing…nothing actually," Troy tried to stop himself. "Um…Sharpay this is Rem…my cousin, and Rem this is Sharpay, my girlfriend."

"So your Troy's cousin," Sharpay was surprised.

"Yeah," Rem and Troy said at the same time.

"Oh I can see that," Sharpay flashed a real smile but still can't believe that she almost became jealous on Troy's cousin.

"Hey…come on in," Rem said. "You'll have fun tonight."

"Rem," Troy gave her a "go on look"

"Okay. I got it," Rem smirked and walked towards the school.

"So, you actually got jealous on MY COUSIN?" Troy smirked and emphasized the word.

"Shut up!" Sharpay started walking towards the entrance.

Troy laughed, "Oh come on Shar! YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU!"

Sharpay stopped and turned to him, "Hurry up Mystery Guy!"

"Mystery Guy?" Troy ran to her. "Alright. I'm sorry."

"Duh! It's alright," Sharpay started with a smile. "Rem's right. I think we're going to have a lot of fun tonight."

Inside the St. Jansen College, Rem toured them around. Then, they were at the gym and around them are the different booths.

"So it's your fair?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah," Rem answered. "And…this is my booth."

Rem pointed at a huge heart formed by many assorted colored balloons.

"Wow!" Sharpay was amazed.

"You like it?" Rem smiled.

"What is this for?" Troy asked.

"Uh, good question…well, two people will stand behind that…enclosed by the heart and then we'll take a snap," Rem answered. "Well, mostly…couples are the ones who come in here. You two wanna try?"

Troy looked at Sharpay and gave her a "what look"

"I-I don't know," Sharpay looked at Troy.

"Oh, you said it," Rem smiled. "Hey, what do you wanna do first? Eat dinner or visit the booths?"

"I prefer the first one," Troy smirked then laughed.

"I knew it!" Sharpay and Rem exclaimed at the same time.

Then, Rem led them to the cafeteria where the food stands were located. They ate dinner altogether. After that, Rem went back to her booth but Troy and Sharpay decided to tour around and try the other booths. When they got tired they went back to Rem.

"Wait a minute," Troy said. "I'll just get something from the car. I totally forgot about it ok?"

"Okay," the two girls responded ad Troy walked away.

"So, um…Troy had told me a lot of things about you Sharpay," Rem spoke.

"Really? Oh, well honestly, Rem, I didn't even know he has a cousin," Sharpay laughed and so Rem.

"Hold on ok? I'll just go to my teacher," Rem told Sharpay when she saw her teacher calling her. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Sharpay smiled.

Sharpay decided to stand up. She went near the huge heart and started to examine it.

"Hmm…really impressive," Sharpay whispered.

"Sharpay?" Troy spoke.

Sharpay turned to him, "Rem went to her teacher and I'm…really amazed with this booth." She walked towards Troy.

"For you," Troy gave her a bouquet of flowers and she accepted it. "Well, sorry…I forgot to give it to you earlier. Good thing it's still fresh."

Sharpay giggles, "Thank you. Well, it smells good…like you do."

"And looks fabulous…like you do," Troy smiled.

Slowly and slowly they went closer to each other and…they kissed passionately. After a three minutes, they were interrupted by a bright flash of light.

"Huh?" they were surprised.

"So you two finally decided to try my booth," Anne smiled.

"What?" Sharpay asked. "H-How…"

Rem pointed the huge heart and then Troy and Sharpay found themselves enclosed by the heart. The two didn't notice that.

"Oh I didn't see that coming," Troy smiled at Sharpay.

"Hmm…I see you guys are my last costumer for tonight…but don't worry I won't let you pay," rem winked at them. "Wait for me at the car ok?"

"Ok," Troy said.

"Catch you later Rem," Sharpay smiled at her.

"See yah Sharpay," Rem smiled back. "Troy, be a good boy."

They all laughed. Then, Troy and Sharpay went to the parking area as Rem closed the booth and delivered the earned money to her coordinator.

**I WANT MORE REVIEWS sorry for the demand...**


	19. Happy Birthday?

CHAPTER 18: **Happy Birthday?**

* * *

_"I want to live in a world where_

_I don't have to worry about losing you._

_I may regret the way we ended._

_But I will never regret what we had."_

* * *

From St. Jansen College, Troy drove the car with Sharpay and Rem to the Bolton's.

"Good evening Auntie!" Rem kissed Mrs. Bolton on the cheeks.

"Hey mom," Troy did the same thing.

"Good evening Mrs. Bolton," Sharpay just smiled sweetly.

"Hey kids," Mrs. Bolton greeted them. "Oh, you must be…"

Troy and Rem interrupted her, "Sharpay."

"Oh yeah," Mrs. Bolton smiled. "Come in, come in."

Then, they all entered and went to the kitchen.

"Hmm," Mrs. Bolton put on her apron. "Who wants fresh baked cookies?"

"Don't be silly Auntie," Rem said. "Who doesn't want you fresh baked cookies?"

"Um…mom, where's dad?" Troy asked.

"Still on his way home dear," Mrs. Bolton answered. "I think they had an important faculty meeting."

"Alright," Troy responded.

"Why'd you ask?" his mother questioned.

"Oh…well, there's something I wanna tell you both," Troy winked.

"I can smell something from that," Mrs. Bolton smirked.

Sharpay whispered to Troy, "I need to use the comfort room,"

"Come on, I'll show you," Troy led her to the comfort room.

"I'll wait for you in the kitchen ok?" Troy said.

"Ok," she entered inside the comfort room and closed the door as Troy went back to the kitchen.

"So Troy, is she the reason why you always wear the sweetest smile on your face?" Mrs. Bolton teased her son.

"And looks red as a tomato," Rem joined her aunt.

Troy laughed, "You can say that again."

"Troy, what do you want me to do with your picture anyway?" Rem asked.

"Hey everybody," Coach Bolton arrived.

"Hey Uncle Coach," Rem smiled.

Troy did the same thing, "What's up dad?"

"Jack, honey, we have a visitor," Mrs. Bolton winked. "Troy's visitor actually."

When the cookies were baked they gathered in the dining table and shared the delicious cookies.

"Sharpay, I didn't know you and Troy are FRIENDS," Coach Bolton smirked as he emphasized the word.

Sharpay laughed, "Uh…not really, Coach Bolton. Well, we went to the beach last weekend together with our other friends.

"Um…mom, dad," Troy spoke. "Uh…there's something I wanna tell you."

"Yes?" Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, Rem and Sharpay looked at him.

"Uh…Sharpay…Sharpay's…already my girlfriend," Troy smiled.

"We're happy for you two," Troy's parents smiled at Troy and sharpay

Later that night, in front of the Evans Mansion.

"Now my parents know bout us…together," Troy said. "Now, the only problem is…our friends."

"Well, that was so sweet of you Troy," Sharpay smiled. "Well, my parents…my dad…how bout them?"

"Uh…we'll find another time for that alright?" Troy smiled back.

"Alright," Sharpay sighed. "Good night Troy."

"Good night Sharpay," Troy kissed her forehead.

"See you tomorrow," Sharpay entered inside and closed the door.

"Yeah," he flashed a smile and went home.

The next day, at East High. The gang didn't greet Ryan yet. During dismissal time, Ryan went to Ms. Ditcherd. Sharpay looked for Ryan. The rest of the gang went to the Evans Mansion to prepare the surprise for Ryan.

"So have you decided?" Ms. Ditcherd asked.

"Um…y-yes," Ryan replied. "Yes, I am."

"Oh…so what's your decision?" she asked him.

"I-I don't really thing this is the right thing but…this is what I think that's best," he answered.

"So you'll really go for it," Ms. Ditcherd looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"I-I'm sure of it, Ms. Ditcherd," Ryan replied trying not to cry.

"If that's your decision…good luck Ryan," Ms. Ditcherd hugged him.

"Thank you Ms. Ditcherd," Ryan smiled.

Ryan was about to leave.

"And by the way, Ryan…Happy birthday!" Ms. Ditcherd smiled.

Ryan realized that it's actually his birthday, "Thanks, Ms. Ditcherd."

After a few minutes while Ryan is walking along the corridors his phone started ringing.

He answered, "Hello?"

"Ryan. It's Sharpay," she said. "Where are you?" I've been looking for you all over the campus."

Ryan blushed, "oh sorry. I-I just worked on something."

"Alright. Well, meet me here in the parking lot," Sharpay said. "Uh…I don't have my car so…is it okay if…"

He interrupted her, "Yeah, sure. You know you're always welcome in my car. Wait for me ok? I'll be right there."

"Ok," Sharpay responded.

"Ok bye," Ryan hang up and immediately ran to the parking lot to meet Sharpay.

As soon as they meet up, they went inside the car and drove home. Sharpay went to her room. Ryan went to his.

"Hmm. Did everybody forget bout my birthday?" Ryan thought.

Suddenly, he noticed something new in his room…a small cabinet. He opened it.

"Stones?" he thought about something. "Stones!"

Ryan ran out of the room and look for everyone else. He found other stones on the floor. He decided to follow the path which led him to the pool area.

Ryan looked around, "Sharpay? Dad?"

From out of the blue Mr. Evans and Ryan's friends came in, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYAN!"

Then, there were balloons, confetti, foods and drinks, and the cake…decorations were everywhere and the music.

"Wow!" Ryan was really surprised.

"Surprised?" the others smiled.

"Yeah," he smiled back. "Thank you. Really. Thank you."

"Happy birthday son," Mr. Evans greeted him.

"Thanks dad," Ryan smiled.

"Happy birthday Ry," Sharpay kissed him on the cheeks then hugged him.

Ryan can't say how happy he was, "Thanks Sharpay."

"Dude," Troy spoke.

"Hey," Ryan turned to him.

"Happy Birthday buddy!" Troy offered a shake hand.

Ryan accepted it, "Thank you pal."

"Alright!" everybody cheered.

"Ryan?" he heard Gabriella's voice.

"Gabriella," it came out from his mouth.

"Happy birthday," she kissed him.

Chad interrupted them, "And…for the start of the celebration. Guys?"

"Yup. Sorry Ry," Zeke smirked.

"This is what we call…the blast? Or the SPLASH!" Jason laughed.

Troy led the boys, "One…two…THREE!"

They threw Ryan to the pool. Then, everybody jumped in to join him. After that, they had the mini party…and all the fun. Late that night, after drying up.

"This day is totally cool!" Martha exclaimed.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"Hey, wait a minute, where's Ryan and Gabby?" Taylor looked around.

"Uh…I think they're still in the pool area," Sharpay replied with a dizzy voice.

"Are you alright Sharpay?" Kelsi questioned.

"Uh…y-yeah…it's just that…h-head-" Sharpay fainted.

"SHARPAY!" the others got worried.

Troy was able to catch her, "Sharpay! Sharpay! Come on!"

Troy and the others brought Sharpay to her room. Meanwhile, at the pool side, Ryan and Gabriella are having a talk.

"So how'd you like the party?" Gabriella asked Ryan.

"It's totally cool! Thank you!" Ryan smiled.

Gabriella giggles, "I'm glad you like it."

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? My friends did that for me," Ryan looked at her.

Gabriella found it as an opportunity, "Ryan?"

"Yeah?" he smiled.

"There's something I wanna tell you," she said.

Ryan thought it is the right time, "Oh yeah…well, I got something too Gabby."

"Oh okay. You go first…cause mine can wait," Gabriella smiled.

"Okay," Ryan sighed. "Um…Gabby, I don't actually think this is right but…I…I-I need to b-break up with you."

"What?" Gabriella was crushed. "W-What are you saying Ryan?"

"I think that's what's best. I couldn't…I don't…I don't wanna be untrue to you anymore," Ryan tried to hold back the tears.

Slowly, her tears fell down her face, "Ryan…a-are you…in love…with someone else?"

Ryan can't take it anymore, "Gabriella…I…yes. I'm sorry."

"Are you crazy? Now, are you really out of your mind Ryan? You know, you're an idiot…and life sucks!" Gabriella cried out. "How could you do this to me? You mean everything between us are all…just lies? You PROMISED me Ryan. You promised me!"

"I know I gave you that promised! And…I'm sorry," Ryan cried.

"I thought I'm the luckiest girl on earth to have the most wonderful man on earth," she said as she cried hard. "But now, I realize that it's just what I thought but it's a way too different from reality. I guess it's like every Barbie and Ken relationship…there's always a Theresa to mess it up."

After a minute of silence and completely staring at each other, Gabriella ran away from ryan. He was thinking if he really did what's best.

"You're such an idiot Ryan," he told himself. "YOU'RE SO STUPID!"

He wanted to rewind everything that had happened and decide again and again on what to do until he could come up with the right words, right actions, and right choice. If only he could.

* * *

**MORE REVIEWS!! :p sorry for the demand...**


	20. Broken

**HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT!! :p**

CHAPTER 19: **Broken**

* * *

"_If I could control my heart_

_I would stop it from falling for you._

_If a tear fell from my eyes each time I think of you_

_I would have a puddle of fallen wishes."_

* * *

It's almost nine o'clock in the evening. Sharpay is still unconscious and laying down her bed. Troy sat next to her just looking at her face.

Ryan came in, "Troy."

"Ryan," Troy glanced at him.

"It's already late and…the others went home already," Ryan informed Troy.

"Oh," he sighed.

"I know you're also tired so I guess I'll take over," Ryan told him.

"You sure?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Ryan smiled. "I missed being…her perfect big brother anyway."

Troy stood up, "O-Okay."

Ryan accompanied Troy to the gate and went back immediately to Sharpay's room. He looked at her then he sat beside her. He was just looking at her.

"R-Ryan?" Sharpay slowly opened her eyes. "Oh my head."

"Hey, don't get up," Ryan told her.

"Where's Troy?" she asked him.

"I told him to go home and take a rest you know," he replied.

"Alright," Sharpay slowly flashed a smile. "You know I missed you. I missed these moments…having a big brother."

Ryan laughed.

"How's your day?" she asked.

Ryan recalled the broke up thing, "Well, I had a lot of fun earlier at the party."

"So Gabriella told you about it already?" she smiled.

"Bout what?" he glanced at her.

"Uh…she didn't," Sharpay said. "Just…forget it Ry."

"Alright," Ryan said. "Um…Sharpay…I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked.

Ryan is having a second thought, "Should I tell her?"

"Ryan?" she snapped. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah yeah," he flashed a quick smile. "Well, I was supposed to tell you that…uh…y-you go to sleep now."

"Aww. I thought it's gonna freak me out," she told him.

Ryan laughed, "Well, you need to take a rest before your headache gets really terrible."

Sharpay slowly closed her eyes and whispered to him, "How sweet of you Ryan."

"Good night Ryan," she smiled. "H-Happy birthday."

After five minutes, she has fallen asleep and so Ryan smiled at her, "I-I love you Sharpay."

The next day, Sharpay woke up and she smiled when she saw Ryan sleeping on a couch right beside her bed. She thought things are now alright. She thought she has a totally perfect life with her family, her dad, her friends, Troy, and she thought she has her twin brother back. But, when she met her friends at school, things went wrong.

She saw Gabriella crying, "Hey what happened? Gabriella what's wrong? Where are the others?"

"Haven't seen them yet," Taylor replied.

Gabriella hugged Sharpay tight but before she could utter a word. The bell rang for the first period.

"Girls I think we'll just continue this later," Martha said.

"I guess," Kelsi supposed.

They accompanied Gabriella to the bathroom for her to fix herself then went straight to class. Five minutes before the time, Ms. Ditcherd stopped the class to announce something.

"Um, class. You know…I really enjoyed teaching such students like you. And you've made my vocation really memorable," Ms. Ditcherd said. "Well, what I had taught you earlier might be…the last lesson I'm gonna teach this class."

"Why Ms. Ditcherd?" a student asked.

"Well, Ms. Darbus is coming back," Ms. Ditcherd replied. "I may be leaving but I hope all the things I've taught you will stay in each of you. Well, if you want…I'm always open for counseling."

Ryan smiled at her but actually sad about the news.

When the bell rang, the students bid farewell to Ms. Ditcherd and went out of the classroom. Troy pulled Sharpay into the corner where no one can notice them.

"Troy," she smiled at him.

"Hey. Are you alright now? How are you? H-How's your headache?" he sounds worried.

"Don't worry, I'm fine now ok?" she smiled. "Um…I wanna tell you something."

"Ok what is it?" he asked.

"Now that, Ryan and I are okay…I guess it would be better if we'll tell them now…bout our relationship then, dad," she replied.

"Really?" he smiled.

"Yeah," she smiled back. "I'll see you at lunch ok?"

"Ok," he responded.

At lunch time, the girls arrived in the cafeteria and they decided to sit in the corner table.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay called her attention.

"What?" Gabriella responded.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked.

"We really are worried about you Gabby," Martha spoke.

Gabriella looked at her friends, "I…I wasn't able to tell Ryan about the…having-a-baby thingy. And, I think he doesn't deserve to find it out anymore."

"Why don't you tell him the truth?" Taylor suggested. "I mean he's a nice guy…and look at you!"

"Yeah," Kelsi agreed. "It's not like Ryan to run away from his responsibilities."

Suddenly, the boys came. Ryan and Gabriella felt really uncomfortable being with each other. But, Ryan still sat beside her.

"Whoa! The practice was really…whoa!" Zeke and Chad sat down.

"Yeah, and we're still gonna have another one this afternoon and tomorrow and the following days," Jason shrugged.

Then, they noticed how silent the girls are especially Gabriella.

"Hey, what happened?" Troy asked.

"Guys," Gabriella stood up. "R-Ryan and I…we broke up."

"WHAT??" their friends was totally shocked.

Troy glanced at Sharpay and Sharpay glanced at Ryan and Ryan glanced at Gabriella.

"BUT WHY??" the other asked.

"Sometimes…it's easier to let the one you love to go not knowing the real reason," Gabriella let the tears come one. "Because it would surely hurt more when you find it unreasonable."

"Gabriella," Sharpay spoke.

Gabriella wiped her tears and ran away.

"Gabriella," Sharpay followed her.

The others just looked at Ryan who's not doing anything but just staring down the floor. Meanwhile, Gabriella ran to the restroom and Sharpay was still following her.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay went near her.

"Sharpay," Gabriella cried out then hugged her best friend.

"You know what?" Sharpay started to cry also. "If Ryan can leave you just like that, I don't…your friends don't."

"Do you think things will be alright?" Gabby asked.

"It's gonna be fine Gabby," Sharpay said.

"Fine isn't good," Gabby demanded.

Sharpay laughed, "Ok ok. Things will be alright ok?"

"O-Okay," Gabriella slowly flashed a smile to her best friend.

"Um…I don't wanna break you up into pieces again but…may I know the real reason?" Sharpay asked.

Gabby sighed, "He's in love with someone else."

At that moment, Sharpay felt like she was crushed into pieces and tears fell down her face again but now there's more of them.

"Shocking?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah," Sharpay said as if she's running out of air.

Sharpay can't believe it. Gabriella is pregnant. Ryan broke up with her because he's in love with someone else. She can't believe she's actually the reason why her best friends is in the most miserable part of her life right now and it doesn't seem right. Meanwhile, at the cafeteria, the others were into Ryan.

"So you broke up with Gabriella," they started.

"Come on guys," Ryan spoke. "I-I don't wanna talk about this alright? Don't bring it up!"

"We thought everything's alright now but then this," Zeke said.

"I didn't tell you to expect it," Ryan said. "It isn't my fault! It isn't my fault to fall for someone else!"

"What?" they were pissed off.

"You know I realized something," Chad spoke. "Maybe you're not really deserving of Gabriella."

"Yeah," Taylor agreed. "She never took her eyes off of you. You know what? I even told her earlier that you're a NICE GUY…but I was wrong and I proved that I was so wrong."

"BUT I'm NOT PERFECT, YOU KNOW THAT! I didn't ask you think of me like that!" Ryan exclaimed. "And believe it or not…I NEVER MEANT TO HURT HER!"

"NEVER? LOOK AT THIS RYAN! LOOK AT WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ALL OF US!" Martha can't take it anymore. "Our friendship is broken today because you made a mistake, YOU KNOW THAT! Wake up Ry!"

Suddenly, one by one, his friends walked away from him.

"Think about it, dude!" Troy said. "There's still time left…not much, but enough to make things right before its too late. Think about it, buddy!"

Ryan just stared at them as they totally walked away.

That afternoon, Troy and Sharpay met at East High's biggest tree.

"Hey stop crying now," Troy wiped her tears.

"I-I can't help it," Sharpay said. "I'm sorry that…we needed to postpone bout the confession."

"It's alright. You know…I don't think this is the right time but I have to give you something," Troy smiled at her. "Turn around."

Sharpay did it and Troy put on a necklace around her neck with a silver heart locket.

She opened it and saw their picture on St. Jansen College taken by Rem, "wow! I like it!"

Troy laughed, "Rem asked me what I wanna do with the picture and so I ask her to do that them I bought the perfect necklace for you."

Sharpay smiled, "Thank you."

"No prob," Troy smiled back.

"Uh…I need to go now," she said. "I need to talk to Ryan."

"Ok. Alright," he responded. "Well, I also need to attend practice."

"Oh yeah, basketball," she said.

Then, they went to their own destinations.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! sorry for the demand...lol**


	21. The Truth

CHAPTER 20: **The Truth**

* * *

_"If I could have one lifetime wish_

_I'd pray to God for yesterday and you._

_I thought I'd forget you_

_But, I guess I forgot to."_

* * *

Ms. Ditcherd was fixing her things on her desk when Ryan knocked.

"Come in Ry," she said.

"So Ms. Ditcherd, you really are leaving," Ryan started.

"Yes dear. I'm only a substitute after all," she responded. "How was last night?"

"If only I could go back in time," he recalled everything that had happened. "If only I could, so that...I will be able to check on every mistake I've done and correct them all."

"It didn't work out. Am I right?" she tapped his shoulder.

"No, it didn't work out. I broke her heart…BIG TIME! And, I also broke everyone's heart," he responded. "I hope Troy's right…that it's not yet too late."

"He's right," she agreed. "It's never been too late Ryan."

"So what should I do?" Ryan asked.

"You did make a choice and I'm proud of you," Ms. Ditcherd smiled. "But you see sometimes, there are things, emotions, which really feel so good. And things that will never be right."

"I know I'm supposed to make things right," Ryan glanced at her.

"No Ryan," she said. "You're not supposed to…but YOU'RE GONNA MAKE THINGS RIGHT."

Ryan nodded as he smiles, "I'm gonna make things right."

That night, Gabriella's phone rings and rings and rings.

Gabriella saw Ryan's picture at the screen, "Come on Ry, let me breathe first."

"Gabriella," Mrs. Montez was at the door. "Before I went to the grocery store, that phone WAS ringing. Now, I'm already back with loads of grocery bags but still that phone IS ringing."

"Just let it ring mom," Gabriella responded.

Mrs. Montez took the phone, "It's Ryan. Why don't you answer it?"

"I know it's Ryan," she sighed. "And…I-I don't wanna talk to him right now."

"I see the lovebirds are having a dog-and-cat-fight huh?" she sat beside her daughter.

"Mom!" she exclaimed. "It's not funny ok?"

"Yeah, I know. Sorry," Mrs. Montez said. "You two just have to trust each other and things will be alright."

"Really?" she looked at her mother.

"Yeah," Mrs. Montez smiled. "Hey, I'm gonna start some cooking downstairs, you wanna come join me?"

"Sure," Gabriella flashed a smile.

Meanwhile, at the Evans Mansion, Ryan was still trying to call Gabriella.

"Come on Gabby, pick up the phone," he walked on the stairs. "Pick it up, pick it up"

"Ryan," sharpay called his attention from the second floor.

Ryan put his phone into his pocket and went to her.

"We need to talk," she looked at him straight in the eye.

He sighed, "Alright. I know. I made a mistake, happy now?"

"No. I'm not happy," she responded.

Ryan walked towards his room.

She followed him, "Ryan, how could you do that?"

"Please don't ask me," he said. "You wouldn't like my answer."

"Answer me!" she exclaimed.

"You wanna know?" he looked at her. "I've done that because I don't wanna hurt Gabriella anymore. I'm sure it would be more painful if I'll keep on pretending. I've done that because I LOVE YOU!"

Sharpay tried to hold back the tears, "Ryan how many times do I need to tell you that it's wrong! I told you…you've got to stop loving me."

"What else is wrong Sharpay?" he asked. "I broke up with Gabriella so that I'll be right. So that…there's gonna be no more mistake on what I feel for you."

"No. Y-You don't understand Ryan!" tears fell from her eyes.

"What? What don't I understand?" he asked. "Tell me! What?"

"First, I'm in love with someone else," she replied. "You know I love him!"

"But I'm willing to wait," he told her. "I-I'll wait for the time that you'll be able to learn how to love me."

"Ryan no," she cried out. "You may have broke up with her…but there's still one great reason why you should love her."

"What?" he asked.

"Ryan…promised me that you're gonna love her with ALL YOUR HEART," she looked into his eyes. "Promise me that you'll never leave her. Promise me!"

Ryan recalled every moment he had with Gabriella especially the moment they had at the beach that weekend. He remembered the promises he made. How he hold on…how he managed to tell her "I love you", to kiss her, and everything.

"Maybe I loved her after all," he thought. "I'm gonna make things right!"

"Ryan promise me!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I promise," he said.

Sharpay smiled. "And you've got to fulfill that promise."

"No. You're wrong Sharpay," he said. "I'm GONNA fulfill that promise."

"Now, I really have my brother back," she told him.

"Um…can you tell that…single reason?" Ryan asked her.

Sharpay sighed, "Ryan remember…you made two promises tonight."

"Yes. I just wanna know," he responded. "Please?"

She sighed again, "Alright. Ryan…Gabriella is…uh…she's…"

Ryan got impatient, "she's what?"

"S-She's pregnant," Sharpay looked at him. "and you're the father."

Ryan smiled, "R-Really?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

He hugged her and started to spin her around and around, "Oh that's great!"

"Yeah, I know," she giggles as Ryan stopped.

"And because of that…I'll escort you to your room," he took her hand.

"Oh thanks," she laughed.

He opened the door for her, "Here we are Miss Evans."

But before she could give any response, she collapsed into Ryan's arms.

"Sharpay?" he was surprised and worried. "It's not funny ok?"

Sharpay did not respond, she's unconscious. Ryan carried her to bed.

"Maybe you're already tired," Ryan told her quietly. "I'm really sorry for all the mistakes I've done and for causing you a lot of aches. Trust me, I'll fulfill my promises to you…and most especially to Gabriella."

He coated her with the blanket and turned off the lights, "good night, Sharpay. Good night lil' sis."

He kissed her forehead and went to his bedroom. The following day, at East High.

"Hey Sharpay," her friends greeted her.

"Hey yah," she smiled at them.

"I can't believe I'm gonna see Darbus again," Taylor said.

"I'm starting to miss Ms. Ditcherd right now," Marthat added.

"Speaking of the lady, are you going to audition Gabriella?" Kelsi asked.

Gabriella gave no answer.

"Gabriella," Kelsi called out.

"Hey, are you alright?" Martha asked her.

"What?" Gabriella glanced at them.

Taylor spoke, "Gabriella, you don't deserve all this. He's not worth it!"

"B-B…" Gabriella was interrupted.

Taylor was really angry to Ryan, "NO BUTS GABBY!"

Sharpay tried to stop the tension growing up, "Taylor, I can handle this. Calm down and I'll talk to her."

"Sharpay?" they looked at her.

"Come on Gabby," she stood up and went to the corner, far enough from the others.

Gabriella followed her, "Have you talked to him?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Are you mad at him?"

"I-I DON'T KNOW. He cheated on me," Gabriella replied. "But…I still love him."

"Here….listen," Sharpay told her. "I told him bout the baby."

"Really?" Gabby glanced at her.

"Yeah," Sharpay nodded. "But you two still need to talk."

"I-I don't know," she shook her head. "I love him but I remember that he cheated on me."

"That's why you need to talk," Sharpay smiled at her.

Later, after Ms. Darbus audition for a school play, Troy and Sharpay met each other before basketball practice.

"I know you'll get the role," Troy smiled at her.

"I hope," she smiled back.

"Troy!" Coach Bolton called him. "Practice will start at five minutes."

"Uh…Sharpay," Troy held her hands.

"I understand Troy," she tried to smile. "Good luck!"

Troy smiled, "O-Okay, thanks. I-I'll call you tonight ok?"

"Sure," she responded as Troy walked away.

"Wait," Troy ran back. "I love you."

"I love you," she giggles.

Troy went to the gym and Sharpay walked towards the parking area, Meanwhile, before Sharpay could get there Gabriella was already there. She walked towards her car.

"Gabriella!" Ryan ran to her. "We need to talk. I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? Is that all you can say?" she looked at him. "If you want someone else, I don't care. But you know what? I'm gonna raise my child with or without you."

"Gabriella, listen…" he was interrupted.

"I don't wanna listen to you anymore…to your stupid promises and everything," Gabriella told him. "My child doesn't deserve a stupid father like you!"

"Gabby please!" Ryan exclaimed but Gabby went inside her car and drove away. "Gabriella!"

Gabriella drove her car on the road. The more anger and pain she feels the more she stepped on the accelerator. Meanwhile, Sharpay accidentally dropped off her keys. Her glass keychain were broken.

She remembered Gabriella, "Gabriella?"

Then, Ryan followed Gabby because he suddenly felt like there's something bad that's going to happen. He took his phone and dialed her number.

"Come on Gabby," Ryan changed the gear.

Gabriella was already crying so hard. She glanced at her phone on the passenger seat. Then, she closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened her eyes, it was too late. She was about to hit a car but then, she drove it in a different direction…she hit her car to the post.

* * *

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! :) GIVE ME MORE**

**DancinBlondeGurl**: Well, I didn't state it in the story and I won't but here's my explanation. Sharpay doesn't celebrate her birthday but instead, she only accept gifts for her birthday :p Her father gives her those lucky-charm-stones every year as a present and Ryan too.


	22. The Dare

**NOTE:** The places in my story are just fictional places. I don't know if there are really places like this :)

* * *

CHAPTER 21: **The Dare**

* * *

"_You could put all the hearts in the world together_

_And that still wouldn't describe how much I love you._

_Hold my hand and I'll take you at the other end_

_I would give up anything just to be with you."_

* * *

Ryan stepped on the brake, "GABRIELLA!"

He went out of his car and ran to Gabriella's. Her car was totally damaged. Ryan opened the car door and saw Gabriella unconscious with blood flowing on her face.

"Oh no," he took Gabriella in his car and drove her to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Sharpay decided to go to the Montez's Residence.

Mrs. Montez greeted Sharpay, "Oh hi Sharpay!"

"Hello, Mrs. Montez," she smiled. "Uh...is Gabriella home already?"

"Not yet," Mrs. Montez answered as the telephone rang. "Oh hold on Sharpay"

"Alright Mrs. Montez," she sat on the sofa.

Mrs. Montez answered the telephone, "Hello?"

"Mrs. Montez!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Ryan?" she said. "You sound a little worried."

"Not little Mrs. Montez," Ryan responded. "You need to come here at the hospital. St. James Hospital. And fast!"

"Huh?" she was surprised. "Why?"

"Gabriella's in the emergency," Ryan informed her.

"Alright. I'm coming," she hang up.

"Mrs. Montez," Sharpay stood up. "What happened?"

"Come on Sharpay," she said. "Gabriella's in the hospital."

They ran to Sharpay's car and so Sharpay drove them to the hospital to see Gabriella. When they arrived, Ryan was sitting on the floor and looks really hopeless.

"Ryan!" the two girls ran to him.

"What happened?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"We were supposed to talk but then she ran away with her car," he was staring at the floor. "I felt something u-unexplainable. I got so worried so I followed her. Then, it all happened so fast. She hit the post so I brought her here."

"Oh Ryan," Mrs. Montez cried out.

Then, the doctor came, "Excuse me?"

"Doctor!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Doctor, I'm Gabriella's mother," Mrs. Montez went near him. "Is she alright?"

Mrs. Montez and the twins looked at him as they wait for an answer.

"Uh...Mrs. Montez, your daughter is now...alright," he said.

"Oh thank goodness!" the three exclaimed.

"But there's a problem," he informed them.

"What problem doc?" Sharpay asked.

"The baby," the doctor replied.

"What happened to the baby?" Ryan was worried.

The doctor shook his head, "The baby is gone, I'm sorry."

Tears fell from their eyes. They can't believe it's happening.

"Can I see her?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Probably tomorrow," the doctor answered. "The patient needs to rest. Well, she's already having a sleep so it'll be better if you'll come see her tomorrow."

"Okay doc," she sighed then the doctor walked away.

Then, Ryan drove home already while Sharpay drove Mrs. Montez to their house before going home. She was about to sleep when her phone rang.

She answered, "Hello?"

"Sharpay. It's Troy," Troy spoke. "What happened to Gabriella? Mrs. Montez called us up a while ago."

"Well, she's in the hospital," she replied. "I'm gonna go there tomorrow, wanna come?"

"Yeah sure," Troy sounded a bit tired.

"Hey you must be very tired," she said. "Why don't you take a rest now?"

"Well, alright," he responded. "But I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Okay," she said. "Good night."

"Good night," he said. "I love you."

"I love you," Sharpay answered then they both hang up.

Then, she decided to send a message to Ryan. After a couple of minutes, Ryan replied.

"I'm fine. Don't worry bout me. Things will be alright, right? You go to sleep now lil' sis," Ryan said in the message.

Then, Sharpay placed the phone beside her then went to sleep. The next day, in the hospital.

"The patient wants to see Sharpay," the nurse informed the gang then Sharpay went inside Gabriella's room.

"So how are you feeling now?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

"B-Better? I-I don't know," Gabriella replied. "Everyone told me things will be alright...but why is this happening to me?!"

"Oh Gabby," Sharpay hugged her.

"Now, the baby is gone. One innocent child who doesn't even know how to count 123 or recite ABC is gone," she cried. "How could things be like this?!"

"Hey...look at me," Sharpay wiped Gabriella's tears. "Listen. I know this is really terrible but you really have to talk to him."

"Ryan?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sharpay nodded.

"Where is he?" Gabby asked.

"He's outside," Sharpay answered.

After a few minutes, Gabriella nodded which means she wants to talk to him. So, Sharpay went out and brought Ryan inside then went out again to give them some privacy.

"Sharpay what are you doing?" Taylor looked at her.

"No Taylor. Let's give him a chance," she smiled at her. "After all, Gabriella loves him."

Meanwhile, inside Gabriella's room.

"Don't start with a sorry," Gabriella began. "I had enough of them."

"A-Alright. Gabriella...I know I made a big mistake," Ryan said.

"Then, what are you doing here?" she didn't look at him.

"I'm here to correct them," he answered. "And I'm here to ask you to give me another chance."

"Another chance? What for?" she tried not to cry. "Now, the baby's gone. Now, there's no more reason for you to stick with me."

"I had stick with you for almost a year not because of a baby," he responded. "But because I-love-you."

"Oh really?" she smirked. "I hope you can see yourself right now Ryan. I hope you can hear what you're talking about."

"I don't care if you don't wanna believe me," he looked at her. "All I know is that I love you. How bout you? Do you love me too?"

"Alright. Yes, I love you. I still love you," she replied. "But I don't want you to come back to me because someone told you to or JUST because you have to. I want you to take me back because YOU LOVE ME...AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU."

"You know what I want?" Ryan was trying to hold back the tears. "I want and I hope...that you would listen to every single word I'm saying right now and that you would believe the fact that I love you."

"I wanna believe in you...I hope I could," that was the time that Gabriella looked at Ryan.

When Ryan saw her crying he went out of the room.

"Ryan," Sharpay walked to him.

"What happened?" Chad asked.

"I don't know," Ryan glanced at them. "I-I don't know exactly what happened."

"Ryan," Taylor spoke.

"There's something we wanna tell you," Zeke said.

"i know you guys are mad at me," Ryan responded.

"No, not that," Troy smiled.

"Huh?" Ryan glanced at his friends again.

"Listen," Martha tapped him. "We'll give you another chance."

"Really?" he smiled.

"Yeah," Sharpay smiled at him.

"But you need to do something," Kelsi told him.

"Well, it's a sort of a dare or arrangement...or whatever you wanna call that," Jason added.

"So what am I gonna do?" Ryan asked.

"You need to win back Gabriella's heart," Mrs. Montez came from behind. "Can you do that Ryan?"

"I will," Ryan smiled.

Then, they all went inside Gabriella's room. Although, Gabriella wasn't talking to Ryan.

* * *

**ATTENTION**: **I will be gone for two days because I will be having a quick vacation this weekend. But I'm going to take my writing materials with me anyway. I will upload them when I'm back. :)**


	23. The Biggest Problem

CHAPTER 22: **The Biggest Problem**

* * *

"_You'll be surprised to know how far you can go_

_From the point where you thought it was the end_

_When tomorrow starts without me, don't think we are far apart, _

_For everytime you think of me I am right in your heart."_

* * *

The next morning, the Evans family ate breakfast together.

"Ryan, how's Gabriella?" Mr. Evans asked.

"She's having a fast recovery dad," Ryan answered. "Probably, she'll be out tomorrow."

"Hmm…Sharpay," Mr. Evans glanced at her.

"Dad," Sharpay responded.

"You've been suffering from your headache more often," her father told her. "Why don't you consult a doctor about that?"

"No, I'm fine dad," she smiled. "Perfectly fine."

"Fine isn't good Sharpay," Mr. Evans said. "Well, I'm just worried about you honey."

"Dad…there's nothing to worry about," she insisted. "I was just tired these past few days. I'm kinda…busy about lots of stuff."

"Just make sure…" Mr. Evans was about to start a long lecture.

Ryan interrupted, "Don't worry dad. Big brother to the rescue!"

Mr. Evans responded, "Take care of your little sister."

"Promise!" Ryan smiled.

After eating, Ryan and Sharpay bid farewell to their father and drove to the hospital. When they arrived, the gang and Mrs. Montez were already there.

"Hey huys," the twins greeted them. "Hey Mrs. Montez."

"Hey Gabriella," Ryan gave her flowers.

"Hey," she sounded a little annoyed.

"Um, boys…come with me," Mrs. Montez pulled Ryan. "Let's, uh…buy fruits for Gabby."

"Yeah, fruits," the boys agreed.

"So girls…spend your time chatting around if you like," Mrs. Montez smirked. "We'll be back ok?"

"Ok Mrs. Montez," they smiled including Gabriella.

As soon as they were out, the girls started chatting…as always.

"Hmm…so what do you think about Ryan?" Kelsi asked Gabriella.

"What?" she raised one eyebrow. "I thought you're angry at him."

Taylor smiled, "Well…we decided to give him another chance. And you…should also."

"It's not that easy girls," Gabriella responded.

"What is not easy Gabby? You love him…he loves you," Martha spoke. "How can it be so hard?"

"Precisely. That's the point…how can it be so hard!" she exclaimed.

"Oh come on! You don't wanna lose him," Sharpay smirked.

"There are lots of times. There's no reason for me to rush things," Gabby said.

"Well, the question is…why don't you go for it NOW if you love each other?" Kelsi smirked.

"Because…God has a plan for TOMORROW," Gabriella winked. "This isn't the right time YET."

"Hold on. Can I change the topic for a while?" Taylor asked.

The girls glanced at each other, "Uh…yeah."

"Um…Sharpay," Taylor called out.

"Yeah?" Sharpay responded.

"There's something new about you, right ?" Taylor tried to convince them all.

"Me?" Sharpay looked at herself.

Suddenly, Martha got the idea, "Am I thinking what you're thinking Taylor?"

Taylor smirked, "I guess Martha."

"Oh come on, spill it out!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yeah," Kelsi and Sharpay agreed.

"Do the honor Taylor," Martha winked at her.

"Thank you Martha," Taylor smiled at her.

"Now what?" their friends got impatient.

Taylor held Sharpay's new necklace which was given by Troy, "What is this?"

"Huh?" Sharpay's heartbeat went faster. "What? Guys, leave it alone!"

"Hmm…yeah it's new," Kelsi smirked. "Where'd you get it?"

"Leave it alone, Kels!" Sharpay said.

"Sharpay! Spill it out!" Gabriella laughed. "We just wanna know."

"No!" Sharpay exclaimed.

All of a sudden, Martha went near her from behind and opened the locket. As the locket was opened Sharpay tried to hide it but her friends saw what it is before she could even hold it. It was a picture. A picture of their friend with a guy. A guy who is really familiar with them.

The other three girls were totally surprised, "YOU AND TROY??"

"Girls," Sharpay responded.

"What does that picture means Sharpay Evans?" Gabriella raised one eyebrow.

"Were you two hiding something from us?" Taylor added.

Before Sharpay could give any answer or explanation to her friends' questions, Mrs. Montez and the boys opened the door. They had arrived with all the fruits they had bought.

"What's up girls?" Mrs. Montez smiled.

"Hey yah!" the boys started to eat some of the fruits on their way to the hospital.

There was no answer from the girls. Instead, they just glanced at each other.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"What's wrong? Maybe you two would want to explain this," Taylor showed the picture to all of them.

"T-Troy a-and S-Sharpay??" the boys were shocked.

"Guys," Troy quickly responded.

"Troy," Sharpay held his hands. "This is it!"

"This is it?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah," she smiled at him. "Um…guys, Troy and I are…together."

"What??" the gang were surprised but Mrs. Montez was just smiling.

"Sorry if we kept it a secret," Troy glanced at Sharpay then to them.

"Well, we were supposed to tell you guys about it but then the…broke up thing," Sharpay explained.

"Include the accident and everything," Troy added.

"We thought it's too much to handle," Sharpay said. "So we postponed about the confession."

"Sorry," Troy added.

Then, there was a complete silence in the room. After five minutes, the gang started to clap then hug Troy and Sharpay.

"You guys are not mad?" Troy and Sharpay asked.

"Are you kidding?" they smiled. "WE'RE HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"You know, it's actually kinda funny," Kelsi said.

"Huh? Why?" Sharpay asked.

"Before, you were like…THOUSAND MILES apart," Martha answered.

Troy and Sharpay smiled.

"Yeah," the boys agreed.

"I thought you two were like…" Jason thought of the right term.

Ryan and Gabriella accidentally continued the question at the same time, "ENEMIES OR SOMETHING!"

All of them looked at each other.

"Well, CONGRATULATIONS!" Mrs. Montez exclaimed and so their friends.

"Thanks guys!" Troy and Sharpay laughed.

After a few minutes, they were watching television, eating, chatting, having a bonding.

"Kids come get your pizza," Mrs. Montez said.

"Alright Mrs. Montez," they replied.

"Gabriella hasn't talked to me yet," Ryan whispered to Chad.

"Just continue on your man," Chad ate a piece of his pizza.

"You think it'll work?" Ryan asked.

"Dude! Trust me!" Chad winked.

Ryan went to Gabriella, "Um…Gabby, you want some?"

"Uh…no thanks," Gabby didn't looked at him.

"Oh…o-okay," he was disappointed.

Mrs. Montez came, "Gabriella…pizza's your favorite. You and Sharpay."

"Yeah," Sharpay agreed.

"Uh…I'll pass," Gabby responded.

For the whole day, Ryan tried to win back Gabby and his friends and even Mrs. Montez tried to help him. Troy and Sharpay was seated at the sofa.

"You know what? I feel really happy today," Troy whispered to Sharpay as he smiles.

Sharpay giggles, "Me too."

"I thought it's really hard to do but…now they know about it," Troy said. "Now your dad's the only problem."

"Yeah," troy smiled.

Ryan called out, "Sharpay…I hate to disturb you two but…time to go."

"So early!" their friends exclaimed.

"Well, dad's going back to New York next week," Sharpay told them. "And we promised that we'll eat dinner with him tonight."

"Oh Sunday," Mrs. Montez smiled. "Family day."

"Ok…say hi to Mr. Evans alright?" the gang requested them.

"Sure," the twins responded.

Sharpay kissed Troy on the cheeks, "Bye."

"Bye," Troy responded then he whispered, "I love you."

Sharpay giggles then did the same thing.

"Uh…bye Gabby," Ryan smiled at her.

She responded with a low voice, "Bye."

Then, they went out.

"You know I was thinking to do the 'big brother to the rescue' task" Ryan said.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked.

"Honestly…I know you've been vomiting these past few days," Ryan told her. "And I'm also starting to get worry about you, Shar."

"Ryan I told you I'm fine," Sharpay insisted.

"Just to make sure," he insisted also. "Please?"

Sharpay sighed.

Then, they looked for a doctor. After different examinations, they come up with the results.

The doctor came in, "Um…we even did the examinations twice but we still arrived at the same results."

"We wanna know the results doc," Ryan said.

"Uh…I'm sorry but…your sister has a brain tumor," the doctor informed them. "The headache and everything, that's all part of it."

"W-What?" Ryan can't believe it and Sharpay was speechless. "It can't be true."

"It's true Mr. Evans," the doctor said and turned to Sharpay. "Your cancer is already in stage three Ms. Evans. I'm sorry. But, I guess 6 months…"

Ryan got so angry in disbelief, "YOU'RE A LIAR! MY SISTER IS NOY GOING TO DIE!"

Sharpay spoke as tears fell from her eyes, "Ryan…I'm tired. I wanna go home now. Please?"


	24. Face it!

**Sorry for the late update but anyway, here's the chapter...**

* * *

CHAPTER 23: **Face it!**

* * *

_"It's the simple things that matter most in everyone's life_

_Sometimes just knowing that you're really loved makes everything alright_

_The more you get hurt in the world of love, the wiser you are in the life of love_

_The greatest love story that was ever told could be me and you."_When Ryan and Sharpay was driving home, there was really a complete silence inside the car. Ryan was really angry and at the same time he doesn't know whether to believe in the doctor or not. He would glance at Sharpay once in a while during their travel to check on her. Sharpay was still speechless. She was looking through the window as tears still fell down her cheeks. When they reached the mansion Sharpay headed up the stairs and Ryan was really worried about her.

* * *

Sharpay was about to open her door.

Ryan spoke, "Sharpay?"

"Don't worry about me," Sharpay flashed a fake smile.

"Forget bout that liar. He knows NOTHING about it," he insisted. "You are alright Sharpay!"

"I hope I am Ryan," she looked at him. "I hope I am."

Ryan told her, "We'll see another doctor. A-And...we'll find out that you're alright. We'll prove that the doctor earlier is a liar."

"I'm gonna stay here at my room. Just call me if its time to eat," she entered in her room.

"Sharpay," Ryan was really worried.

Sharpay ran to her bed and cried hard.

"Is this all true? How can this happen to me?" Sharpay sobbed. "What am I gonna do?"

Then, she noticed Angel staring at her. She took it and hugged it tight.

Sharpay wiped her tears, "Angel...you promised me that you'll always be there for me."

"Teddies don't hug back but you know sometimes they are all you've got," Ryan came in.

"Ryan," Sharpay looked at him.

"Are you going to tell it to dad?" he asked.

"Not yet," she answered.

"We'll still look for another doctor," he told her.

"But what if I'm really sick," she insisted. "What if I really have brain cancer? What if I'm really dying?"

Ryan held her, "Listen to me! YOU ARE NOT DYING!"

"But the results!" she exclaimed.

"We're gonna find a way Sharpay," he said. "Big brother here ok?"

Sharpay glanced at him, "But..."

Ryan interrupted, "You-are-not-going-to-die."

Sharpay hugged Angel tighter.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" Ryan saw the stuff toy.

"Troy gave it to me," Sharpay answered.

"Oh Troy. How bout Troy?" he asked. "Are you going to tell him?"

Sharpay was in deep thought.

Ryan called out, "Sharpay?"

"If we're gonna go back to the hospital, can we go there tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

Then, there was a knocked on the door, "Ms. Evans, dinner is ready!"

"Coming nanny," she responded.

"By the way Sharpay, do you know where your brother is?" the nanny asked.

Ryan spoke, "I'm here nanny!"

"Oh alright! You need to go down now kids. Your dad is waiting for you," the nanny told them.

Ryan and Sharpay went to the dining area to eat dinner with Mr. Evans. They all spent time together as if there was nothing wrong. Ryan and Sharpay tried to hide the sorrow they feel. After dinner, Ryan and Sharpay went straight to their own rooms. Meanwhile, at the Bolton residence.

"Troy! Your phone is ringing!" Mrs. Bolton yelled from the living room.

"Coming mom!" Troy ran to the living room. "Hello?"

"Hey," Sharpay spoke.

"Sharpay?" Troy went back to his room.

"Yeah," Sharpay responded. "Guess what? I'm hugging Angel right now."

"Really?" Troy smiled. "I guess I'm feeling your warm embrace right now."

Sharpay giggles, "Tell me something. I can't sleep."

"You can't sleep? Why?" he asked.

"Um...I-I don't know," Sharpay tried to hold back the tears.

"O-Okay," he said.

"Tell me a story," she said.

"What story?" he laughed. "You know I'm not good with that."

"I know," she agreed as she laughed. "Well, how bout we play...what if game?"

"What if game? Alright," Troy laid down his bed. "Can I go first?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Okay. Um...what if...what if I tell you that I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH!?" Troy smirked.

Sharpay giggles, "I know that Troy."

"Well, I just wanna repeat that over and over again," Troy told her. "Your turn."

"Alright," Sharpay sighed. "What if...o-one of us needs to go away?"

"WHAT?" Troy stood up. "You are not leaving...are you?"

"N-No! Of course not," Sharpay's heart beat went faster. "It's just...a what if question Troy."

"You scared me to death Sharpay!" Troy exclaimed. "Don't you ever tell me that again."

"Yeah...s-sorry," Sharpay tried to hold back the tears.

"Go to the balcony," Troy walked out of his room. "I wanna see you."

"Ok. Hold on," she took Angel with her and ran to their balcony.

Troy and Sharpay saw each other.

"There you go," Troy said.

"Now what?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing. I just wanna see you," he replied. "I want to make sure you'll never leave me Sharpay."

That was the time her tears fell down, "N-No. I won't leave you. Never."

"Hey, a-are you crying?" Troy started to get worry.

She quickly wiped her tears and tried to act normal, "No...no no, I'm not. Uh...I'm sleepy now."

"Oh okay," he said. "Good night."

"Good night," she responded.

"I love you Sharpay," Troy smiled.

Once again, tears fell down her face, "I love you Troy."

Then, they both hang up the phone and went to bed. "Before going to sleep Troy tool a picture of Sharpay. He was hugging it and he made sure he won't let go of it even if he had fallen asleep. Meanwhile, as Sharpay fell asleep she hugged Angel so tight. And, they dreamt of each other. The next day, Ryan was waiting for her at their garage.

"Ryan," Sharpay walked to him.

"Hey," Ryan told her. "I forgot to tell you. I'll go and try to fetch Gabby so..."

Sharpay smiled, "I got it! I'll just use my car ok?"

"Okay," Ryan smiled back. "Um...by the way, how are you feeling?"

"Me?" she remembered about the cancer thingy. "I don't know. Well, Ryan...I don't want to know about this yet ok?"

"Ok. I've contact an oncologist already," he told her. "We'll go there after class and you'll see...you don't have a cancer Sharpay."

"Ryan," Sharpie held his hands. "I just want you to know that...I'm starting to prepare myself for this."

"I'll always be here for you ok?" he said.

"Okay," she smiled. "Good luck on Gabby!"

"Thanks!" Ryan got in his car and drove to the Montez residence.

"Good morning Mrs. Montez," Ryan greeted. "Is it okay if I'll drive Gabby to school? I'm on my way anyway."

"Sure!" Mrs. Montez exclaimed.

"Mom!" Gabriella signalled for refuse.

"What? Go on honey," Mrs. Montez smirked as she pushed Gabby to Ryan. "Don't be shy!"

Ryan laughed, "Thanks Mrs. Montez! Bye."

"Take care kids," Mrs. Montez waved at them as they got inside Ryan's car.

"Bye mom," Gabriella glanced at her mother.

As they drive to East High, Gabriella didn't say a single word.

"Welcome back!" Ryan smiled. "So how are you feeling now?"

Gabriella didn't answer him and didn't even care to look at him.

"Um...Gabby, wanna say something?" Ryan asked.

"Why are you doing all these things?" she asked him with an annoyed voice.

"I'm doing these because I love you," he answered.

"We're over now!" she exclaimed.

Ryan parked the car and looked at her, ""That's why I wanna start it all over again."

"After all that had happened?" Gabriella looked at him.

"I love you!" he insisted.

Suddenly, they were staring at each other's eyes. After three minutes, Gabriella went out of the car, leaving Ryan in there, and ran to the restroom. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" she asked herself. "How can things be like this? He loves you and he wants to start it all over again! YOU STILL LOVE HIM!"

Suddenly, a girl walked out of one of the cubicles behind her.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella turned to her.

"Hmm...who were you talking to?" Sharpay dried her hands after washing them.

"Uh...myself?!" she feels a little embarrassed.

"Didn't Ryan fetch you up?" Sharpay smirked.

"He did and...I-I just left him in the parking lot," Gabby replied.

"I smell something from that," Sharpay said. "I guess my brother's all behind this 'my-best-friend-is-talking-to-herself-through-the-mirror'"

Gabriella hugged her bestfriend, "Oh Shar!"

"Listen! You were right...God has a plan for tomorrow. But, what if tomorrow won't come?" Sharpay glanced at her. "You see, sometimes we should not forget about the words END, OVER, etc. You should not waste your time today. And, why still go for later if you can actually do it NOW?"

"You know what?" Gabriella started to smile. "Honestly, sometimes I feel kinda jealous on you. You really are a nice person. Sometimes I think you don't even have your OWN problem hanging in your mind. You will be a lost on Earth if God will take you in heaven."

Sharpay tried not to show Gabby that she wanted to cry but she just flashed a smile instead.

"And Troy. Troy is really lucky to have you Sharpay," Gabriella smiled sweetly.

Sharpay thought of the cancer she has. What will happen when she's gone? How about her family? How about her friends? How about Troy? It will really cause them pain if she'll die. She doesn't want that to happen.

"I should not have that stupid brain cancer. No," Sharpay thought as tears suddenly fell from her eyes.

"Best?" Gabriella held her when she saw her crying. "Hey. W-Why are you crying?"

"Huh?" Sharpay quickly wiped her tears. "What? Nothing. Nothing. I just..."

Gabriella interrupted, "Do you have a problem? With Troy? Tell me. Tell me and I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget!"

Sharpay laughed, "No! Troy's the best boyfriend I ever had. He loves me so much!"

"Duh! Sharpay, he's your FIRST boyfriend," Gabriella told her.

Then, they went out of the restroom laughing and went to their classroom.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**


	25. What am I going to do?

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS :) Just want to inform you guys that I don't know actually anything about brain cancer but i just need the thought that Sharpay has a cancer and will die. Hope you understand and I hope you'll like this chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER 24: **What am I going to do?**

* * *

"_Each one's life always has the starting point_

_Each one's life always has an end point._

_God never gives us a challenge that we'll never get through_

_But before succeeding, there are times that we need to get hurt too."_

* * *

During lunch time, Sharpay was at the hall and looking at the bulletin board.

She sighed, "I got the role."

Suddenly, her fellow students gathered around her.

"Wow! You got the role Sharpay!"

"Congratulations!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Can I take a picture of you?"

"Can you sign my undies?"

Sharpay thought, "Uh-oh. They're into me again! Like always! CAN SOMEBODY HELP ME?"

Suddenly, they heard the voice of the cheerleaders.

"Oh my gosh! TROY BOLTON!"

"Troy Bolton! And damn…he's in the locker room!"

"OMG!!"

"Hey girls, the locker room is open!!"

Then, they turned to Sharpay.

"Just stay here Ms. Sharpay Evans."

"We'll be right back!"

"WE LOVE YOU!"

As soon as the fans left, Sharpay felt hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who," she heard a voice of a man as he uncover her eyes.

"Troy," she smiled as she saw him. "But…they were chasing on you."

Troy laughed, "No. I borrowed Chad's tape recorder. He recorded Tamyra and her pep squad's voices last year and so that's the one responsible for the voices earlier."

"Cool!" she laughed.

"I missed you," he told her sweetly.

"Oh come on Troy. We just saw each other yesterday…and last night," Sharpay said. "How come you missed me SOOO much?"

"I love you, you know that!" he winked. "What are you doing here anyway? ThoseWildcats had been all over you today."

"Well, I was just looking at the results," she smiled.

"Results?" he took a looks at the bulletin board. "Oh! CONGRATULATIONS!"

Sharpay giggles, "Thank you!"

"I told you you'll get the lead role," he smiled. "This is really awesome!"

"I know," she smiled back.

"Hey, I was thinking we celebrate," Troy glanced at her.

"Troy! I always get the lead role!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I know, I know. But it isn't a bad idea, right?" he smirked. "We'll go out on Friday alright?"

"Friday? Okay," she smiled.

Then, after a quick kiss, they went to the cafeteria to meet up their friends.

The boys smirked, "Hey dude! We got you your lunch!"

"And yours too girl!" the girls added.

"What took you two so long?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, those kids got me again!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"What? So they got you two together?" Zeke asked. "That's a big break for Fred!"

"Fred take shots, dude," Chad told him. "Charlie, Amy, Drew, and Susan do the writings."

"It's just the same, pal," Zeke shrugged. "They'll all get the credits. Wildcats will grab their own copy of the school newspaper if that happens."

"No man," Troy said. "They didn't catch us."

"Um…aren't you gonna tell to your FANS about you two together?" Martha asked

"Martha we won't risk Sharpay's life you know," Taylor joked. "If the school will find out about this, Tamyra and her cheerleader gang will be hunting Sharpay with their nail kit, pom poms, and everything even in the Earth's inner core."

They laughed.

"Besides, they'll find it out on their OWN LITTLE WAYS," Jason added.

"I totally agree with you Jason," Sharpay laughed. "They would do anything just to know anything about me or Troy."

Then, they ate their lunch while chatting and chatting and chatting. During dismissal, the basketball team went to the gym for practice. Ryan and Sharpay went to the hospital while the rest went home.

"Hi," the secretary greeted the twins. "How may I help you?"

"Hi. I'm Ryan Evans," Ryan responded. "And, we have an appointment with Doctor Thomas."

"Oh yeah, sorry," the secretary stood up and led them to the doctor. "Doc, Mister and Miss Evans are here."

Then, the doctor let them in and took their seats.

"I've already worked on the request forms for the examinations," the doctor started. "You want to start now?"

Ryan turned to Sharpay and gave her a "are you ready?" look and she nodded.

"Margaret!" the doctor called for assistance then they started doing the different examinations and everything. Ryan asked the oncologist to do them twice or even thrice just to make SO sure.

Ryan called home, "Hey nanny. Is dad already there?"

"No, not yet sir. He's still out in a meeting," the nanny answered.

"Oh I see. Well, could you do me a favour?" he asked. "Just in case, he'll arrive before us, could you tell him that me and Sharpay are out…just doing some stuffs."

"Okay sir," she responded.

"Okay, bye, thanks also," Ryan hang up.

After all the examinations, they were all back at Doctor Thomas' office.

"I have the results and I even asked my fellow oncologists to help me in studying them just to make sure," Doctor Thomas started.

"That's great doc," Ryan said.

"You see Miss Evans, according to the…" the doctor was cut off.

Sharpay glanced at him, "I wanna know exactly what the results are."

Ryan nodded.

"Okay," Doctor Thomas sighed. "Miss Evans…you have a brain cancer. The doctor who first looked at you wasn't lying."

"What?" Ryan didn'y like what he heard.

"Yes, Mr. Evans. I'm sorry." The doctor shook his head. "Maybe you should have brought her here earlier for medications and maybe we could have been cured her."

"But we thought I was just having a silly headache," Sharpay said.

"It's a part of it Miss Evans. I'm really sorry," he meant it. "In fact, this is hard to say but, ONLY MIRACLES can cure you."

Sharpay glanced at Ryan and he did the same thing. Finally, they both believed that Sharpay has a cancer. Very sad, they went home. That night, they were having a little bonding time beside the pool area.

Sharpay's phone was ringing.

"Sharpay," Ryan called out.

"Mmm?" Sharpay was staring at space.

"Your phone is ringing," he told her. "I mean, your phone is ringing for the 12THTIME."

Finally, she took a look at it. She saw Troy's name in the caller id. She tried to hold back the tears as she put the phone back to her side.

"Hey," Ryan glanced at her. "Who is it? Why aren't you answering those calls?"

"It's Troy," she replied, still trying not to cry. "I'm not yet ready to talk to him. I'll just break out into tears Ry."

"Can I answer it for you?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah. Just don't…tell him about you know what," she answered.

Ryan pressed the answer button.

"Sharpay," Troy was happy to know that his call was finally answered.

"Troy, this is Ryan," Ryan spoke.

"Oh…Ryan," Troy sounded disappointed and he really is disappointed since it wasn't Sharpay who answered the call after TWELVE ATTEMPTS. "Can I talk to Sharpay? Is she there?"

Ryan turned to Sharpay and gave her a "he wants to talk to you" look.

Sharpay shook her head with tears falling from her eyes.

Ryan managed to say, "Um…Troy. Sorry bro, but she can't talk right now."

"Huh? But why?" Troy asked with a worried voice. "D-Did she had the killer headache again? Is she alright?…"

Ryan cut him off, "No! Troy, slow down. My sister is just…tired. Yeah, she's tired…because of the rehearsal earlier. First rehearsal you know."

"Well. She didn't have the headache again, did she?" Troy asked.

"No. Headache? No," Ryan told him. "Well, she had fallen asleep so basically, she wasn't able to answer your phone calls. Sorry dude."

"No, it's alright man. I just wanted to make sure she's doing fine," Troy said. "I don't want to disturb her anyway. Just…let her rest."

"Yeah," Ryan agreed.

"I'll just see her tomorrow then," Troy was less worried now. "And you too dude."

"Yeah. I'll just tell her you called," Ryan said then they both hang up.

"What did he say?" Sharpay asked immediately.

"Well, your boyfriend is worried about you," Ryan answered.

"Worried? Why?" she asked. "Is Tamyra on her way here?"

"No, cut it out! I'm serious Sharpay," Ryan gave her a "it's not funny" look. "He thought you had a headache again."

"What am I gonna do?" she tried to be serious again.

"Here's the phone if you wanna call him back," Ryan handed the phone back to her. "Shar, Troy's totally worried."

"But you told him that I'm fine, right?" she glanced at him.

"Yeah but…he sounded worried still, though a little worried," he told her.

Sharpay, suddenly, was in deep thought.

Ryan spoke, "I don't really think this is the right time to open this up but…how bout the c-a-n-c-e-r?"

"I-I dunno," Sharpay shook her head.

"Are you thinking we go for another oncologist? Because I'm willing to," Ryan glanced at her.

"Ryan. Come on. We both know its positive, its real," she told him. "Can't you just accept it?"

"I don't know. I don't even want to think about it actually," Ryan replied. "Why? Do you accept it already?"

"Ryan," she tried to hold back the tears. "Maybe I'm too young to die but, what if this is really my destiny?"

"No more what if Sharpay," he said. "You're totally a nice person. Responsible student, sweet daughter, greatest twin sister, cool friend, perfect girlfriend. It's just…it doesn't seem right."

"Ryan," she tried to smile. "I told you. I'm already starting to prepare myself for this."

"So you mean, you're now ready to leave us all here?" Ryan looked at her.

"No," she said quickly. "I just want to make things easier…if I'm realy gonna die."

"So you're gonna them?" he asked.

"Maybe the gang and dad…but not Troy," she looked up in the sky. "Six months will be fast. And, I'm not gonna trust in miracles. You know what I mean."

"So you really are accepting this?" he raised one eyebrow.

"I hate to say this but…yes," she looked at him. "And I want you to accept it also and even the guys, everyone of you."

"Do you really think Troy will do that?" he asked her.

"He have to," Sharpay held her locket. "He have to do it."

"But it wouldn't be easy for him," Ryan insisted. "We both know that Shar."

"To make things easy and even easier," Sharpay paused for a moment and her tears fell down. "He have to stop loving me."


	26. Lovers or No More?

**There's a good news :) and a bad news :(...totally bad guys, i'm warning you...**

**

* * *

**CHAPTER 25: **Lovers or No More?

* * *

**

"_Sometimes, there are things that we want to say and do_

_And sometimes those things we thought are right_

_Are the things that we never wanted to say or do after all_

_Things that we will always regret for a lifetime."_

* * *

After Sharpay's sentence, Ryan was confused.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing," Sharpay answered. "Um…I'm gonna sleep now, you?"

"I'm coming," Ryan replied.

They both stood up and went to their rooms. The next day, at East High.

"Sharpay," Troy hugged her.

"Hey," Sharpay tried to laugh.

He released her, "I was worried about you last night."

"Oh yeah, Ryan told me," she said. "Sorry, I had fallen asleep."

"That's okay," Troy held her hands. "You have to take care of yourself ok?"

"Y-Yeah," she tried to flash a smile and hide the truth from him.

During free period; Gabby, Taylor, and Martha went to the theater to watch Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi rehearse. Suddenly, they started chatting.

"I'm so excited about this musical, though, this is pretty normal…Sharpay and Ryan get the lead roles, Kelsi plays the music and Darbus being the director or whatsoever. But, I really feel there's something about this musical, something really special," Martha told her friends.

"Hmm…by the way, isn't it that it's Ryan and Gabriella's first year anniversary this Friday? Just popped in my mind, I wanna stop thinking about eating chocolates so I thought of something else that's sweet," Taylor said totally forgetting that Gabriella was right beside her.

Gabriela glared on her and Martha threw a "you should have kept you mouth shut" look on her.

"Um…I mean…SUPPOSED TO BE first year anniversary…and about the chocolate thing, it's expired so it's not delicious you know," Taylor tried not to make Gabriella angry. "Sorry. I know I wasn't supposed to bring that up, sorry."

Gabriella just sighed as Martha nudged Taylor. Friday night, it was Ryan and Gabriella's SUPPOSED TO BE first year anniversary and Troy and Sharpay's little celebration.

Troy rang the doorbell and Sharpay ran to the door.

Sharpay opened it, "troy."

"Hey," Troy smiled. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she smiled back then they ride in the car and drove off.

They went to Harrison Restaurant. They were eating dinner and totally having fun. Around eight o'clock in the evening, Ryan went out of his room and drove to Gabriella's place.

Mrs. Montez opened the door when she heard a knock, "Oh hi Ryan."

"Um…good evening Mrs. Montez," Ryan smiled. "Sorry to disturb you at this point of time."

"No. You didn't actually." Mrs. Montez smiled back. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Can I talk to Gabriella?" he asked hoping for a yes.

"Um…sorry Ryan but she's actually not into this right now," she frowned.

Ryan was disappointed, "Oh…alright. Um…good evening once again Mrs. Montez."

"Good evening Ryan," Mrs. Montez was about to close the door.

"Um, wait Mrs. Montez," Ryan said. "I…I-I just want to let you know that this is really a special night to me. Gabriella may hate me so much or something but, you know…I LOVE HER MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD! Breaking up with her was the BIGGEST AND MOST STUPID mistake I ever made in my life. And, I would do anything just to have her back."

Mrs. Montez smiled at Ryan. She knew this man loves her daughter so much.

"And…could you tell Gabriella that…I'll be waiting for her at the place exactly where I promised her a year ago?" Ryan looked at Mrs. Montez. "She knows what I mean."

"Yeah. Sure," Mrs. Montez nodded. "I'll inform her about that."

"Alright Mrs. Montez. Thanks!" Ryan smiled and got into his car.

When Mrs. Montez closed the door, Gabriella was actually behind it. She knew what just happened and clearly, she heard everything Ryan said.

"So," Mrs. Montez sighed. "Done thinking?"

Her daughter just looked at her.

Mrs. Montez hugged her as tears fell on Gabriella's face, "Listen to me honey!" This guy loves you SOOO MUCH. And I know you love him too, I know you still love him too and you know that. Well, you heard him…and he'll be right there waiting for you."

Meanwhile, at Harrison, Troy and Sharpay were at the car.

"Are you already tired?" Troy asked his girlfriend.

"Not yet," Sharpay shook her head.

"I don't know if this sounds funny but…do you wanna go to the beach?" Troy asked. "I know its getting late but well, we'll just have few walks and we'll go home."

"Oh okay," she smiled.

Then, Troy and Sharpay drove to the beach. Meanwhile, Ryan was sitting on the shore. He's hoping for Gabriella to actually come meet him there. A year ago, he promised her to bring her at the beach during their first year anniversary, and now here he is…but where is she?

"Come on Gabriella, come on. Please don't do this to me," Ryan said to himself as he checked on his watch. "You need to meet me here. Come on."

"Ryan," he heard a voice from behind.

Ryan turned around as he stood up to see Gabriella standing there.

"Gabriella?" he doesn't know whether to smile or just stay serious.

Suddenly, Gabriella ran to his arms and without second thoughts or whatever, Ryan hugged her tight.

"Ryan I'm so sorry about everything. I'm so sorry to get mad at you or something. I never wanted all these things to happen, believe me or not," Gabriella said in one breath.

Ryan laughed, "No. Gabriella. I'm supposed to be the one to say sorry. I'm an idiot you know that."

Gabriella shook her head, "No, Ryan. You're the best thing that ever happened in my life."

"And you…you're the BEST, GREATEST, MOST WONDERFUL THINGS that ever happened in my life," he smiled at her. "I don't wanna lose you again, alright?"

Gabriella nodded as she smiles and tears of joy falling on her face.

"Well, I didn't fulfill my promise exactly like I promised to you," Ryan looked around. "No dinner by the beach. No candles. No food. No red carpet. No sounds of violin and cello. I'm sorry."

"Just being here with you tonight is what matters most to me Ryan," Gabriella placed her hands on Ryan's face as she smiles. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary," Ryan smiled. "You know what? I guess I have the best gift for you tonight."

"What?" she giggles as Ryan went closer to her.

"Close your eyes," Ryan slowly went closer to her until their lips met.

The couple shared one passionate kiss for the next five minutes. Then, they let go of each other.

"I love you Gabriella Montez," Ryan smiled. "Together forever."

"I love you Ryan Evans," Gabriella smiled. "Together forever."

Again, they kissed passionately. Meanwhile, Troy and Sharpay had arrived at the beach. They were walking by the shore, hands-and-hands, and really enjoying the time that they're together.

"Troy, of all the places here in Albuquerque, why do you want to go here at the beach?" Sharpay let out a small laugh.

Troy laughed, "I know it's funny. But I don't actually care what place or where are we at this point. As long as I'm with you, I feel really happy, Sharpay."

Sharpay smiled, "You know I feel the same way too Troy."

"Well, this place is really special to me…to us," Troy said. "Remember the reason why?"

"Um…sunset?" she was not sure.

"I guess you got the point," he laughed. "Well, this is where you first told me how much you love me."

Sharpay smiled, "And this is where you first told me how much you love me. Then it all happened so fast."

"Yeah I know," Troy slowly leaned in and kissed Sharpay.

After five minutes, they broke apart. Suddenly, Sharpay has her terrible headache again. And, the thing about the cancer struck in her mind.

Someon was like trying to force her do something, "Come on Sharpay. You know you're going to die. And, your time is not that long, you're going to die. So are you just going to let these things work? Are you just going to let him fall for you and in the end, you'll totally crush him? YOU HAVE TO MAKE THINGS EASIER FOR HIM SHARPAY!"

"Are you alright Sharpay?" Troy started to get worried when he saw her suffering from another terrible headache and tears falling from her eyes. "Sharpay"

"No," Sharpay cried. "I'm not gonna do it."

"W-What are you saying?" Troy held her.

She heard the voice again, "Think of it! You're dying! YOU'RE DYING! Make things easier for Troy! MAKE THINGS EASIER FOR TROY!"

"NO!" she yelled. "N-No…no."

"Sharpay," Troy wiped her tears. "What's the matter?"

Sharpay was still crying hard, "Troy. I-I just can't let this happen."

"What? What can't you just let happen?" Troy asked, totally confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I-I need…I-I need to break up with you Troy," Sharpay closed her eyes. "I can't…YOU'VE GOT TO STOP LOVING ME!"

"What? NO SHARPAY!" Troy shook his head trying not to cry. "You…you don't know what you're saying. Y-You're not breaking up with me, right?"

"Troy please understand," Sharpay didn't look at him as she cried hard still. "I'm making things easier for you Troy. We need to break up."

Troy pulled her and hugged her tight as tears started to fell on his face, "I-I don't understand Sharpay. It's never been easy for me to break up with you. I LOVE YOU!"

"Troy, please!" You're just making it harder for me to do this." Sharpay said.

"Then, don't do this. Please don't do this to me," Troy looked into Sharpay's brown eyes, he was still crying. "And most of all, please don't ask me to stop loving you. I don't wanna stop loving you Sharpay."

"Just…just let me go," Sharpy pulled away and ran as fast as she could.

"Sharpay!" Troy yelled.

Sharpay continued running. She can't go back there. She needs to run. When Troy realized that Sharpay's not going back, he decided to follow her.

"Sharpay!" Troy tried to catch up. "Sharpay!"

Ryan and Gabriella, who were also at the beach at that time, saw Sharpay running away.

"Hey, is that Sharpay?" Gabriella asked Ryan.

"W-What is she doing here?" Ryan asked. "I thought she's with Troy."

"Sharpay!" they saw Troy running after her, running as fast as he could.

"Oh there's Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"W-What's happening in here?" Ryan was confused and so Gabriella.

Troy ran as fast as he could to catch up but Sharpay rode in a taxi before he could even scream her name again.

"Sharpay!" Troy cried.

Then, Ryan and Gabriella ran towards Troy, "Troy!"

"Ryan? Gabriella?" Troy didn't expect to see them.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked.

Troy started to cry again, "Sharpay. She broke up with me..and I don't know why."

"WHAT?" the couple were surprised.

"Guys, I just can't let it happen," Troy said. "I don't wanna break with her!"

"Dude. Why don't you go home now? It's late," Ryan suggested.

"What? No Ryan. I'm not going anywhere until she talks to me," Troy insisted.

"Troy, you need to take a rest. You go home now and I'll talk to her ok?" Ryan said.

"Ryan's right Troy," Gabriella agreed/ "Just give her the time and space."

"I can't believe this is happening," Troy cried.

Then, Ryan and Gabriella hugged Troy trying to comfort him.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**


	27. Only Way

**I like this chapter although Troypay broke up but, oh well...**

CHAPTER 26: **Only Way**

* * *

"_Life is full of surprises and twists_

_Love is full of complication and confusion_

_Losing the love of your life is a snap_

_Is like losing your own life because of love."_

* * *

Later that night, after Ryan drove Gabriella home, he went straight home. He doesn't understand what's happening. It was a fantastic night for Ryan and Gabriella but it was a nightmare for Troy and Sharpay.

Ryan knocked on Sharpay's door, "Sharpay? U-Um...It's Ryan. Sharpay?"

Sharpay was crying on her pillows and didn't answer.

"I just want to check on you. Well, I want to know if you're alright," Ryan was hoping that she would open the door. "I hope you're not sleeping yet."

Still, there was so response from Sharpay. She doesn't want to be rude or something but she just can't open the door. She wants to be alone. She doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. Instead, she wanted to cry all the pain she feels and scream every thought she wants to say.

"I-I guess you're taking a rest now so I'll just see you tomorrow," Ryan said.

He is really worried. Though, he doesn't want to leave the place without talking to his sister or at least seeing her, he started to take his steps towards his room. Meanwhile, Troy arrived at their house. He went straight to his room. He was totally confused. He doesn't know what exactly he feels. Right now, he just want to see Sharpay and hug her tight, tell her how much he loves her and kiss her passionately.

The next day, everyone woke up so early. So early that the sun wasn't even up in the sky. They hoped this day would be good or even better. Sharpay woke up staring at the ceiling. She doesn't know if she must feel happy since the headache is gone or must feel crushed because of the whole break up thing with Troy.

Ryan knocked on the door again, "Sharpay? Still sleeping?"

She wants to respond but seems like she ran out of air. He thought she's still sleeping so he went to the kitchen and looked for something to eat. At Ms. and Mrs. Bolton's room, Mrs. Bolton was awakened by dribbling sounds.

"Honey?" she tapped Coach Bolton's back.

"Mmm?" he responded with a very sleepy voice.

"Was that a dribbling sound or something?" she asked but her husband doesn't want to wake up at that point of time.

Mrs. Bolton went to Troy's room but he wasn't there. She checked their basketball curt outside and there he was. Troy was doing some MISSED jump shots and free throws.

"Troy," Mrs. Molton called out.

When Troy realized that his mother was there, he pretended like he heard nothing and went for a jog. He doesn't really want to talk to anyone right now.

Around seven thirty in the morning, Gabriella called Ryan up.

"Have you talked to her?" Gabriella asked.

"Unfortunately, no and she locked up in her room," ryan answered. "I tried to make her open the door but, oh well, I failed."

"Well, Troy isn't answering my calls either and even the guys' calls," Gabriella informed home. "I sent them the news last night."

Suddenly, the nanny knocked on Ryan's door, "Ryan? Breakfast is ready!"

"I got it! Just a minute!" Ryan replied.

"What was that?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, it's the nanny but don't mind her," Ryan said. "Anyway, what did the guys say?"

The nanny knocked again, "Sir, your dad will be down the dining area soon."

Ryan sighed, "Just a minute! I'm on the phone!"

Gabriella laughed, "Don't worry, I don't mind."

"Sorry," he sighed again. "Where were we?"

"Well, they hoped they'll get back together and things will get better," Gabriella said trying to be in a serious mode again. "They want to get us all into a meeting or something."

"Whoa! First of all, Troy and Sharpay need to talk to each other," he told her. "Or at least they would want to talk to anyone, you know."

Then, Ryan heard a knock again.

"Oh gosh! The nanny's totally into me," he looked at the ceiling.

Gabriella laughed, "Looks like I'll just talk to you later."

Another knocked again.

"Oh!" he sighed. "Ok, bye honey. Love you."

"I love you," Gabriella giggles and then they both hang up.

Ryan threw his phone on his bed and ran to his door. He opened it and was about to tell the nanny that he was totally disturbed but he wasn't expecting what he saw.

"Hey, did I disturb you?" it was Sharpay who was knocking o Ryan's door. "Sorry."

"Sharpay?" he looked at her.

"Yeah?" Sharpay raised one eyebrow. "Good morning?"

"Good morning," Ryan let out a small smile.

"Hey. You kids awake as early as this time on a SATURDAY?!" Mr. Evans teased them emphasizing the word.

"Morning dad," Sharpay spoke.

"Good morning Sharpay!" Mr. Evans smiled at her.

"Morning dad," Ryan spoke.

"Good morning Ryan!" Mr. Evans smiled at him.

Then, they all went to the dining area to eat breakfast.

"By the way, what happened to the consult-a-doctor I was asking you to do?" Mr. Evans asked.

Ryan and Sharpay glanced at each other and gulped at the same time. Suddenly, Mr. Evans' phone rang.

"Hello? Jimmy?" Mr. Evans excused himself and stood up.

"That was close!" the twins thought.

After breakfast, Sharpay went to her room and Ryan followed her.

"Sharpay," Ryan grabbed her hands.

"Ryan," Sharpay looked at him.

"We need to talk," he said as they sat on her bed.

"If this is about the cancer, I don't wanna talk about it Ryan," Sharpay responded. "I have a lot of other things to think about."

"No, this isn't about it," Ryan said.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"This is about you…and Troy," he looked at her.

Sharpay tried not to cry.

"First, I want you to know that me and Gabriella got back together," Ryan said.

She smiled, "Congratulations."

"Thanks but not really that topic," he told her. "We were at the BEACH last night."

"Beach?" she was getting the point. She knew what is it all about already.

"Yeah," he nodded. "We don't know exactly what happened but we know about the whole break up thing and now the gang knows about it."

That was the time Sharpay felt tears on her face.

"Sharpay," Ryan held her hands. "Troy was totally crushed and still he is."

"Have you talked to him?" that was all Sharpay could say.

"Well, that was last night actually," he replied. "But he's not answering calls now."

"What is important to me is he's alright," she wiped her tears although she's totally hurt of every single word that's coming out her mouth.

"Sharpay…he wants to know why you broke up with him," he informed her.

"Ryan you know exactly the reason why," she said.

"Because of that stupid thing? That can't be it Sharpay!" he stood up.

"What do you want me to do? I'm dying!" she stood up also. "I'm doing him a favor alright?"

"A FAVOR? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" he looked at her. "So what do you want him to do huh? THANK YOU FOR BREAKING UP WITH HIM JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE DYING? Come on Sharpay!"

"Ryan I'll just hurt him in the end of this! He'll understand me! HE NEEDS TO UNDERSTAND ME!" she exclaimed. "Do you think it's easy for me to do all this? Do you think I want this all to happen? NO! I LOVE HIM THAT'S WHY I'M DOING THIS! I LOVE HIM THAT'S WHY I BROKE UP WITH HIM!"

"Understand? HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON AND YOU EXPECT HIM TO UNDERSTAND?!" he gasped.

"And if I'll tell him the truth, he, himself will back out. WHO WOULD WANT TO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND WHO IS DYING?" she said. "He will just suffer in me and I don't want that to happen! I'LL JUST RUIN HIS PERFECT LIFE! Don't you get that?"

"Ruin-his-perfect-life? Believe me Sharpay…HIS LIFE WILL NEVER BE PERFECT WITHOUT YOU! I know Troy. IT WOULDN'T MATTER TO HIM IF YOU'RE DYING BECAUSE HE LOVES YOU!" Ryan can take it no more. "You know…I THOUGHT YOU'RE BRAVE FOR ACCEPTING THAT ONE BIG STUPID CHALLENGE BUT IT TURNED OUT THAT I WAS WRONG, THAT YOU'RE A COWARD SHARPAY BECAUSE YOU BROKE UP WITH THAT MAN, TROY. THAT MAN WHO WOULD RATHER STAY BESIDE HIS GIRLFRIEND'S TOMB THAN BEING SOMEWHERE ELSE COMPLIMENTED BY RANDOM PEOPLE BECAUSE OF HIS OH-SO-CALLED PERFECT LIFE!"

Sharpay realized his brother was right, Ryan was right. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey!" Mr. Evans came in. "What's going on?"

"Nothing dad," Ryan answered. "We're just rehearsing for the play. It was the scene when Aaron Johnson was telling Courtney Richards that the ONLY way she thought is the Wrong way and is the BIGGEST mistake she made."

"Oh okay," Mr. Evans smiled. "My children are SO amazing! I'm SO proud of you guys!"

"Thanks dad," the twins managed to say.

"Anyway, I'm supposed to go to Ryan's room them Sharpay's but I realized that my twins are in here. Well, I'm going to a meeting and you have your credit cards if you want to go shopping; the pool is cool if you want to go for a swim; Mr. Fulton is always ready for you two if you want to hang out at Lava Spring; if you're hungry the maids will be anywhere in the house; and if there's an emergency you call me first before calling an ambulance, fire fighter, police, or whatever. So do you still have any question?" Mr. Evans said that in one breath.

"Dad I can't believe you sounded like Ms. Darbus," Sharpay said.

"I know that was a hard time but we got the message anyway dad," Ryan added.

Mr. Evans laughed, "By the way, Sharpay, save your tears for the show sweetie and Ryan, your voice, buddy. And who's your scriptwriter? Nice lines! Really realistic. I'm totally gonna go back here at Albuquerque to watch the play. MS. DARBUS WILL BE THRILLED ABOUT MY TWINS' PERFORMANCES!"

"Bye dad," the twins sighed.

"Bye kids," Mr. Evans walked away.

Then, there was silence (and a little tension) in Sharpay's room.

Sharpay spoke, "Ryan. You know I love Troy. I'm doing this because I want him to prepare himself too."

Ryan responded, "Sharpay I don't want to report everything I've said. You are a smart one and I know you got what I meant."

"Are you mad at me?" Sharpay asked.

"No. I just can't believe this is happening," Ryan answered. "And please Sharpay…please don't give me the reason to get mad at you. Please!"

Sharpay started to cry again.

Ryan pulled her for a hug, "Come on, stop crying now. Just stay strong!"

"But I don't know what to do!" she exclaimed.

"Listen. I'm going to call the guys to come over here later, which includes Troy," Ryan told her. "You're going to tell them about the c-a-n-c-e-r ok?"

Sharpay nodded.

"Good!" he kissed her hair. "I'm going to my room since my phone is in there. Take a shower or whatever you want to do but just stay calm. Call me if you need anything especially if you have headache again…even just a little headache."

Sharpay nodded again.

Then, Ryan let his sister sit on her bed and went to his room. He called his friends one by one.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! :)**


	28. The Meeting

**This chapter isn't really that interting. I just need this for the story.**

**Drama4zashey-Naley: **Thank you so much. And, also to your mom. :)

* * *

CHAPTER 27: **The Meeting**

* * *

"_There isn't a single emotion at a given time._

_You thought you're happy at that very moment._

_But if you search within your heart_

_You'll see love caused you the most painful heartache."_

* * *

Around eleven o'clock. Gabriella.

"Bye mom!" Gabriella told her mother.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Mansion. Ryan called earlier, the guys will be there too mom," Gabriella said. "Well, bestfriend needs help."

"Oh I get it," Mrs. Montez responded. "Take care cupcake."

"Bye muffin, love yah!" Gabriella gave her mom a kiss on the cheeks and went to the mansion.

Kelsi and the girls.

"Ms. Darbus please. Besides, I'm done with the songs," Kelsi said on the phone. "It's Saturday Ms. Darbus and my family is going out."

Taylor gave Martha a "now" look.

Martha took a deep breath and started talking like Mrs. Nielsen, "Kelsi, dear...we need to go now. You don't want to miss this FAMILY DAY, do you?"

"Ok, thanks Ms. Darbus," Kelsi smirked as she hang up the phone. "Nice job girls!"

"What was that kelsi?" Mrs. Nielsen came in.

"Nothing mom," Kelsi answered nervously.

"Well, we're going to the mansion Mrs. Nielsen," Taylor spoke.

"Yup. Bye Mrs. Nielsen!" Martha added.

"Alright girls," Kelsi's mother went to the kitchen as the three girls went to the mansion.

Chad, Zeke, Jason.

"Come on, there's Troy's place," Jason said then they ran to the entrance.

They rang the doorbell and Mrs. Bolton opened the door.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton," the boys smiled.

"Hey," Mrs. Bolton smiled back. "It's eleven in the morning!"

"Never mind the time Mrs. Bolton," Zeke laughed. "Sort of...change lifestyle."

Mrs. Bolton laughed.

"We're actually looking for Troy, Mrs. Bolton," Chad spoke.

"Oh, Troy. Well, he's not around the house since this morning," she informed them.

"What? Where is he?" Jason asked politely.

"Well, I don't know exactly. I'm sorry boys," she said.

"oh, alright Mrs. Montez," they said. "We're going now ma'am."

"Take care!" she smiled.

Then, after five minutes, the mansion's doorbell rang.

"Hey guys!" Ryan let his friends came in. "Hey Sweetie!"

"Where's Sharpay?" they asked.

"She's upstairs," Ryan replied. "You girls want to fetch her up?"

"Sure," the girls went to her room.

"Man this is totally a bad sign," Chad sighed.

"What? Where's Troy?" Ryan asked.

"Sorry dude. We went over their house but he's not there," Zeke answered.

"Where is he?" Ryan asked again.

"We don't know," Jason shook his head. "Even Mrs. Bolton doesn't know where he is."

Troy was at the beach. Imagine the heat of the sun at that time. He was lying on the sand, thinking of nothing but Sharpay.

He closed his eyes," SHARPAY! SHARPAY EVANS! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? I LOVE YOU! I KNOW YOU STILL LOVE ME TOO! SHARPAY!"

His phone started to ring. It was Chad. He sat up but just ignored the call. He doesn't want to talk to anybody...no one but SHARPAY EVANS. Meanwhile, at the Evans mansion, the INCOMPLETE gang gathered at the living room.

"Sorry guys but he's not answering his phone," Chad informed.

"Just...keep on trying," they told him.

"Oh crap!" Chad exclaimed.

"What?" his friends asked.

"He turned off the phone," Chad told them.

Ryan sighed, "Looks like we're gonna start without Troy."

"Carrry on," Sharpay spoke.

"Sharpay...why did you broke up with him?" Taylor asked.

Sharpay glanced at Ryan and he nodded to her.

"Sharpay we want an answer," Gabriella spoke.

"I...I-I broke up with Troy b-because...I don't want to hurt him," Sharpay said nervously.

"Why? You love him, don't you? How can you hurt him by that?" asked the confused Chad.

"Because..." she felt like running out of air.

"Because?" Kelsi raised one eyebrow.

Ryan held her sister's hands, "Just stay calm."

Sharpay closed her eyes when tears fell down, "Because...I-I'm dying."

"Dying? It's not a good joke Sharpay," Jason tried to laugh hoping it isn't true.

"Yeah," Gabriella agreed. "I mean, how is that supposed to happen?"

Sharpay opened her mouth but suddenly there's nothing coming out from there.

Ryan started to get worried, "Sharpay?"

"Sharpay," the guys called out.

"Ryan," she glanced at him.

"W-What's happening?" Martha asked.

"Guys," Ryan sighed. "Sharpay has a brain cancer."

"WHAT??" they were really shocked.

"Best?" Gabriella hugged Sharpay tight. The girls are all crying now and the boys were totally flabbergasted.

"Dude," Zeke spoke. "Medication can still help, right?"

Ryan shook his head, "Six months...miracles."

"I-I'm so sorry guys," Sharpay cried.

"Ssh," Gabriella started to cry again. "It's not your fault."

"Gabriella's right," Taylor agreed and so the others.

"We'll always be here for you Sharpay," the others told her.

"Thanks," Sharpay smiled. "I hope the whole cancer thing won't cause so much trouble."

Mr. Evans came in, "What's happening in here kids?"

"Mr. Evans," They got nervous.

"Dad?" Sharpay looked at him.

"What do you mean by the 'whole cancer thing' sweetie?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Dad," Sharpay begun. "I-I have a brain cancer."

Mr. Evans was speechless. The gang just looked at him.

"Dad," Ryan called out.

"W-What did you just say Sharpay?" Mr. Evans hoped he didn't hear it right.

"Dad...I have a cancer," Sharpay answered. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you immediately..."

Mr. Evans hugged his daughter and everyone of them cried.

"Dad?" Sharpay cried.

"You'll still go for therapy or any medication right?" Mr. Evans hoped.

Sharpay shook her head," No more dad."

"I don't care how much it cost," Mr. Evans said. "I don't care! Just...you just have to stay alive!"

"You'll always be my dad," Sharpay managed to smile.

"Sharpay," Mr. Evans looked at his daughter.

Suddenly, the headache was on again. Sharpay collapsed into her father's arms. She was really tired at that moment after crying and crying and crying. Somehow, she felt happy that her friends know about it especially her father. But, there's still one problem...TROY BOLTON.

Around one o'clock in the afternoon, Troy went home.

"Hey Troy," Mrs. Bolton smiled.

" Sup son?" Mr. Bolton added.

"I'm going to take a shower now," that was the only response of Troy.

"By the way, Chad, Zeke, and Jason came this morning," Mrs. Bolton informed him.

"You guys going to practice?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Practice? Jack, its Saturday. Let them rest," Mrs. Bolton said.

Troy just let out a quick smile to his mom before entering his room.

Mrs. Bolton started to worry about her son. Well, mother knows best. She knew there's something wrong about her son. Troy doesn't used to be like that. She's worried and totally worried.


	29. Trust Me

**Likewhat I said in theprevios chapter, I don't thnk Chapter 27 is that intresting so I also uploaded this chapter.**

CHAPTER 28: **Trust me**

* * *

"_True love is someone who tries to pick you up when you've fallen_

_And if he can't pick you up, they lay down right beside you._

_True love is someone who can give you hundreds of reason to cry_

_And someone who can give you billions of reason to smile."_

* * *

The next day, they all went to the church. They saw each other but didn't talk to each other. If only Troy could hug Sharpay at that moment. If only Sharpay could tell Troy how sorry she was for breaking up with him at that moment. After the mass, Ryan secretly handed a note to Troy. Then, they all went home.

Ryan knocked and there was no answer from Sharpay. He decided to enter in the room and there she was, sleeping peacefully in her bed. He kissed her sister's forehead and drove to the place where he told Troy for them to meet up.

"Troy!" Ryan looked around. "I'm here Troy!"

"Ryan," Troy walked towards him.

"You need to know something," Ryan told his friend.

"But first, I want to know how's Sharpay," Troy said. "How is she?"

"I ask you to come over here to tell you something about her," Ryan didn't answer Troy's question. "This is also about the whole break up thing between you."

"No Ryan. I don't want to talk about it," Troy shook his head. "What I want to know is if she's doing fine, if she's happy...that's more important to me."

"Listen to me Troy," Ryan said. "I'll tell you the truth."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"She loves you and I'll tell you the reason why she broke up with you," Ryan told him.

Troy just looked at him.

Ryan took a deep breath and spoke, "She has a cancer. Sharpay has a brain cancer."

"What?" Troy was totally shocked. "You...y-you must be kidding me Ryan."

"It's true. She broke up with you because of it," Ryan told him. "She doesn't want to hurt you when she'll die."

"She's not going to die!" Troy responded quickly. "Life's not fain."

"We all need to face it. She wants us all to face it," Ryan told him. "She doesn't know about this, she's asleep right now. Being her brother, I want to ask you...will you still love her?"

"Dead or alive...I will always love Sharpay Evans," Troy cried.

Ryan smiled.

The next day, at the Mansion.

"I'm not going back to New York tonight," Mr. Evans informed his children. "I'll be staying here with you."

"What?" the twins looked at him.

Sharpay took a deep breath and spoke, "But dad, you can't do that."

"No but Sharpay," Mr. Evans insisted. "I don't care about those business matters."

"Dad, business matters so much to you," Ryan said.

"Yeah," Sharpay agreed. "That company had been part of your life dad. You're not gonna ruin everything just because of me."

"That's exactly the point kids," Mr. Evans told them. "All my life I put myself into that world. Now my daughter is dying. If you're going to die Sharpay, I want to at least make you feel that you have a father here within me."

"Dad. You don't know how grateful I am to have a father like you," Sharpay smiled. "Even Ryan. Wherever he is today, I know he's very proud of you."

"Ryan?" he looked at Ryan.

"I told her everything and she completely understands," Ryan smiled. "You may not be my real father, Mr. Evans...but thank you for taking care of me and loving me like your own son."

"I love you kids," Mr. Evans smiled.

At East High, during class Troy was not focusing on the teacher. He was just in deep thought and was just staring at Sharpay."

"blah blah blah blah blah blah..." Ms. Darbus was explaining her lesson although everyone was bored and sleepy.

Troy thought to himself, "I need to speak with her. Death won't keep us apart. Nothing can keep us apart."

"I see Mr. Bolton isn't listening to every single word I'm saying here," Ms. Darbus said. "I have no idea if he's very busy mentally throwing basketballs onto my face or just completely daydreaming of Ms. Evans."

The class howled when they heard about Troy daydreaming of Sharpay but still Troy was in deep thought and kept on staring at Sharpay.

"Bolton?" Ms. Darbus tried to call his attention.

Troy didn't mind her or anyone or anything.

"MR. TROY BOLTON!" Ms. Darbus scream out loud as the bell rang.

Troy stood up, totally surprised, "WHERE'S THE FIRE?"

The students laughed at him but the gang just looked at him.

"You were just saved by the bell from detention Mr. Bolton," Ms. Darbus told him. "Next time you decide to drool just because of Ms. Evans, make sure I'm not the teacher. Got it?"

Troy nodded nervously and wiped his mouth to check if he's really drooling.

The students started to move out the classroom.

"Dude, you alright?" chad asked.

The fans interrupted before Troy could answer:

"Troy, is it true you were drooling?"

"Do you have a crush on Sharpay Evans?"

"We thought you are dating Tamyra. She's been telling us the news."

"If you like Sharpay, how bout Tamyra?"

Troy weren't actually listening; he was busy looking at Sharpay.

"Troy!" the fans called out. "Please answer the questions."

"Hey hey hey," Chad, Jason, and Zeke stopped them. "Cut it out guys."

"First of all, Troy didn't drool," Chad started.

"Second, the dude doesn't have a crush on Sharpay," Jason added..._because he loves her_.

"And most of all, Captain isn't dating Tamyra," Zeke ended.

"But she and all the cheerleaders were talking about it," a fan insisted.

"Well, don't believe it. She's a liar especially when she tells you that Troy Bolton is her boyfriend," Chad told them.

"Nothing's going on between them and no chances ok?" Zeke said.

"So go away," Jason told them and so they did.

"Troy," Zeke tapped him.

"Thanks guys," Troy said.

"No prob!" Jason exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" chad asked.

"No," he doesn't want to lie. "I need to have a talk with her."

They looked around, "Crap! She's gone! Those kids are nothing but problem."

Then, Troy saw a piece of paper on his desk.

He opened it:

"_Troy, I'll see you in your hideout. Lunch time ok? I know we need to talk and I'm sorry about the break up. Really I am. Lots of love, Sharpay."_

"I can't believe Tamyra said those," his friends didn't notice what Troy is doing.

Troy cut them out, "Come on guys."

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Troy went immediately to his hideout just as what Sharpay had told him to. After five minutes, Sharpay came.

"Sharpay?" Troy turned around to see her.

"Troy," Sharpay walked closer to him.

"First, I want to tell you that I...I love you," she tried to hold back her tears. "The whole break up thing wasn't easy for me."

"Why did you broke up with me?" Troy looked at her.

"This is not easy for me Troy. I'm sorry I broke up with you," she said. "i'm sorry I'm so stupid."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Troy asked her.

"You know?" Sharpay's eyes widened.

"Yes and I wanna know why Sharpay," Troy said.

"I don't know," Sharpay shook her head. "Maybe because...I don't want to hurt you. It wouldn't be easy for you and..."

Troy interrupted, "Sharpay. I love you more than any word I can say. I love you more that every action I take. You know that!"

"Yes I know!" Sharpay cried. "But I don't want you suffering from me. I'm going to die Troy!"

"No! Don't you ever say that!" Troy exclaimed. "I don't even want you to think of it Sharpay!"

"But it's true, what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"I just want you to stay with me. We're going to find a way ok?" Troy held her. "I'm not going to let it happen. You're not going to die."

"How can you be so sure of it?" Sharpay cried.

"I LOVE YOU!" Troy looked at her, holding back the tears.

"You think we can make it through?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, of course!" he nodded. "I have faith...you?"

"I trust you," she hugged him.

Troy kisses her hair, "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. Just trust me."

"I love you," Sharpay said.

Then, Troy pulled her and gave her a passionate kiss. They both know the truth. Miracles are miracles. But, what matters to them is that they love each other. And, no one and nothing can stop them from loving each other.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**


	30. Back Together

**Sorry for the late update! :p and thnks for all the support :)**

CHAPTER 29: **Back Together**

* * *

_"Some people say that they have stick into a relationship_

_Just so they can say that they survived_

_But sometimes people stick into a relationship_

_Because they know that they're tired of walking away."_

* * *

That night, the gang were at the airport to say goodbye to Mr. Evans.

"Bye Mr. Evans," the gang smiled. "Take care! Have a nice trip!"

"Bye kids," he smiled back. "Ryan, you take care of Gabriella and Troy...I trust you, son. Take care of Sharpay."

Troy smiled, "I will, Mr. Evans."

Sharpay glanced at her father then to Troy and back to Mr. Evans.

"Bye dad," the twins hugged Mr. Evans.

Then, he went inside.

"Hey guys," Chad called out. "I was thinking we should have a celebration...because the couples are back together."

"Yeah," Ryan agreed. "How bout a pool party? Just the gang."

"Cool!" the others exclaimed.

"How bout tonight?" the girls asked.

"Sorry girls but," Jason started. "We are...tired."

"Oh." The girls sighed.

"Totally. Practice is really tough," Zeke added.

"Friday?" Gabriella asked.

"Friday!" the boys smiled.

"Alright!" there will be a totally cool pool party on Friday.

Friday night at the Evans Mansion.

The gang jumped into the pool. They were laughing and laughing, having fun with all the splash of water. Then, Troy pulled Sharpay at a corner of the pool.

"I'm glad we're back together," Troy smiled.

"Me too," Sharpay smiled back. "I'm not going to let go of you anymore."

"Ssh," Troy held her. "We're going to forget everything tonight. Tonight, all we have to do is to have fun and all we need to think about is being together. So all about the cancer..."

Sharpay interrupted him, "Ssh...I thought we're going to forget about it. Fun and being together tonight...even just tonight, right?"

"Right," Troy pulled her slowly for a hug.

"Hey lovebirds!" their friends called out.

"Come over here," Zeke said.

"Wanna play Marco Polo?" Taylor asked.

"Unless you two want to have a smootchie smootchie moment there," Chad smirked.

Troy and Sharpay glanced at each other and laughed.

"What? Gonna play or not?" Ryan asked.

"We're coming," Troy and Sharpay swam towards the others.

"You sure you wanna do this guys?" Jason joked.

"Yeah," Kelsi agreed.

"Cause you know, I know there's plenty of room in the Mansion," Gabriella smirked.

"Shut up Gabby," Sharpay laughed.

"Come on let's play guys," Martha said.

"Yeah," Troy agreed. "I'm gonna be the catcher."

Troy began, "MARCO!"

"POLO!" the others shouted.

They were playing and playing around the pool until the food came in.

"Kids! Eating time!" the nanny called out.

"Oh! Fishes out of the water!" the boys hurriedly resurfaced and grabbed some food.

"Boy." The girls groaned and followed the boys.

"Don't you guys think you eat too much?" Kelsi asked as she put a lot of food into Jason's mouth.

"I totally agree with you Kels," Gabby did the same thing to Ryan.

"The best way to a man's heart is through his mouth girls," Chad smirked.

"Chad!" the girls raised one eyebrow.

"Oh come on girls! If you love sweets like crème brulee, boys love everything alright?" Zeke laughed.

"Besides, that's what you love about us," Troy joked.

"Oh now you're into it," Sharpay sighed.

"Good thing you can still speed up in the court," Martha said.

Taylor added, "And groove those bodies."

"Ssh," ryan grabbed some food. "Come on let's eat."

After all, they were all tired so they ate their dinner-and-snack-combo. Ten minutes after eating, they all jumped into the water again.

"Here's a ride honey," Jason carried Kelsi and jumped into the pool.

"JASON!" Kelsi screamed.

Then, Gabriella laughed when she pushed Ryan into the water, "Enjoy!"

Ryan resurfaced and took Gabriella to the pool, "It'll be more fun with you sweetie."

"RYAN!" Gabriella screamed.

Chad, Zeke, Martha, and Taylor stood besides the pool.

"FIVE" Taylor started.

"FOUR!" Martha shouted.

"THREE!" then Zeke.

"TWO!" next was Chad.

"ONE!" they all yelled then jumped into the water. "POOL INVASION!"

Meanwhile, Troy and Sharpay were swimming underwater.

"Hey! Where's Troy and Sharpay?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. Where are they?" they all looked around.

Suddenly, two heads popped out from the water. Troy and Sharpay were sharing a lip lock.

"Oh!" the others looked at them

"Get a room!" they exclaimed then Troy and Sharpay broke apart.

Sharpay climbed at the edge of the pool and Troy followed her.

"You're tired?" Troy asked.

"Uh...not really," Sharpay answered.

"If you want I can take you to your room now," he offered.

"Nah. I still want to stay here with you guys," she smiled.

"Okay. Are you having fun?" he asked.

"Totally," she giggles.

"Hey guys," Zeke called out.

"What?" they asked.

"I saw a shooting star," Zeke replied. "Come on, I know there's more."

From their locations, they looked up in the sky.

"MAKE A WISH!" they all exclaimed and closed their eyes making themselves ready to make a wish.

"I WISH FOR A WHOLE DAY OF SHOPPING TOMORROW!" Martha thought.

"I WISH TO BE ONE OF THE BEST CHEFS IN THE WORLD SOMEDAY!" Zeke thought.

"I WISH THAT EAST HIGH WILL WIN IN THE CHAMPIONSHIP!" Jason thought.

"I WISH THE PLAY WILL BE SUCCESSFUL!" Kelsi thought.

"I WISH FOR MORE DECATHLONS TO COME!" Taylor thought.

"I WISH TO HAVE A TOTALLY COOL SPORTS CAR SOMEDAY!" Chad thought.

"I WISH TO FIND MY REAL FAMILY!" Ryan thought.

"I WISH EVERYTHING WILL BE BETTER!" Gabriella thought.

"I WISH FOR MIRACLES TO HAPPEN SO THAT I COULD SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH SHARPAY!" Troy thought.

"IF I'M TRULY GOING TO DIE, I WISH THAT TROY WILL FORGET ABOUT ME AND FIND HIS TRUE LOVE! PLEASE DON'T MAKE HIM CLOSE HIS HEART AND GIVE HIM THE CHANCE TO FALL IN LOVE AGAIN!" Sharpay thought.

As soon as they were able to wish on the shooting stars, they slowly opened their eyes. Then, they glanced at each other. Do you believe in shooting stars? Have you ever wish on a shooting star? Did your wish come true? How about the gang? Will their wishes be granted? Especially...CAN MIRACLES HAPPEN?


	31. One Mistake

**Remember in the previous chapter, I skipped a week. There's a paragraph in this chapter that states some of the things that happened that week so don't be confused ok? :)**

CHAPTER 30: **One Mistake**

* * *

"_Sometimes, there are things that we want to do._

_And sometimes, those things that we thought we truly want_

_Are the things we never wanted to happen at all_

_Things that we will always regret for a lifetime."_

* * *

The next day, the gang planned to go to the mall and have a WHOLE DAY OF SHOPPING.

"Hey where do you wanna go first?" Gabriella asked.

"Clothes or shoes?" Sharpay added.

"Ahh...wherever our feet will bring us," Martha laughed.

"Cool!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Come on boys," Taylor pulled Corbin who was staring at an ice cream.

The girls were totally into shopping while the boys were bored, hungry (again), and totally looked hopeless carrying loads of shopping bags.

"Ryan, honey, can I borrow your credit card?" Gabriella asked Ryan sweetly.

"How much do you need?" Ryan asked. "I think I still have cash."

"Uh, um...10 500 dollars," Gabby grinned.

"WHAT?" Ryan's eyes widened. "No way honey! I've been carrying twelve bags for how many hours. Not only that, I own only two out of these bags and yours are ten. Now, you want me to lend you my credit card to buy something worth 10 500 dollars?"

"Oh come on Ry. I'll pay you ok?" Gabby insisted.

"Why can't you resist shopping?" Ryan sighed as she took his credit card from his wallet.

"O h and why can't you resist me?" Gabby laughed as she took the credit card then kissed him.

When Gabriella went back to the girls, the boys started chatting to somehow entertain themselves.

"Hey Ryan, Troy," Zeke spoke. "We're going to a club tonight."

"To where?" Troy asked.

"Club," Chad answered. "It's not a strippers club ok?"

"Yeah," Jason nodded. "You guys coming?"

"Kelsi was okay about it?" Ryan asked Jason.

"Yeah," Jason smiled. "As long as no chicks and not drunk."

Chad laughed, "So you guys coming?"

"Maybe," Ryan answered.

"I-I don't know," Troy shook his head. "Maybe Sharpay won't allow me to go."

"Oh," they groaned.

After how many hours of shopping, they decided to have a break. They went to Starbucks.

"FINALLY!" the boys cheered. "FOOD!"

"Oh," the girls groaned.

"Hey," Troy whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"I-I'm going out tonight, is that ok?" Troy asked nervously.

"Where are you going?" Sharpay raised one eyebrow.

"Uh...practice," he lied. "Well, I'll be with the guys."

"Oh...o-okay," Sharpay said trying not to be suspicious on Troy.

That night, the boys met each other at Chad's house. Then, they went to the club.

"Dude," Jason sat next to Troy. "Plenty of chicks but I have my eyes only for Kelsi."

Troy laughed, "Nice!"

"What do you want to drink?" Chad asked.

"Just get us a drink man," Zeke replied.

Troy looked around. Most of East High students invaded the place. Sudden;y, a girl walked to Troy.

"Tamyra?" Troy looked at her.

"Hey Troy," Tamyra smiled. "I didn't know you come here"

"J-Just tonight," he was uncomfortable with her.

Chad came in with a bucket of beer. "Wassup girl?"

"Hi," Tamyra flashed a fake smile.

"Wanna have something to drink?" Ryan offered.

"Sure," Tamyra responded.

Meanwhile, Sharpay parked her car in front of the mansion.

"Sharpay," Rem walked towards her.

"Rem," Sharpay was happy to see her. "Nice to see you again."

"Same with me here. Where have you been?" Rem asked.

"Hospital...I had a check up," Sharpay answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I visited the Boltons," she smiled. "So where's Troy?"

"Practice," Sharpay said. "Wildcats really want to win."

"What?" Rem was confused. "We thought he was with you. And practice?"

"That's what he told me," Sharpay raised one eyebrow.

"He said earlier that he's going to Chad's then he'll meet you up at the club," Rem told her.

"Club?" Sharpay was in deep thought.

Later that night, at the club. Most were drunk. Some were dancing while some were in a totally hot make out session.

"Hey, wanna dance?" Tamyra was sitting on Troy's lap.

"S-Sure," Troy was half drunk.

Then, they went to the dance floor and danced. Everyone was looking at the, Troy was out of his mind. Tamyra's hands were around Troy's neck. Troy's hands were around Tamyra's butt. And, their faces were closer.

Chad ran to them, "Dude!"

"Wassup Chad?" asked Troy.

"HEY! YOU'RE DRUNK!" Jason came in with Zeke.

"No, I'm not," Troy responded. "I'm dancing with the hottest chick in town."

"What are you saying?" Zeke asked.

"Oh come on!" Troy smiled at Tamyra.

"Just go away boys," Tamyra told Troy's friends.

Angrily, Troy's friends walked away.

"Just don't mind them," Troy told Tamyra as they continued dancing.

Suddenly, they were closer and closer to each other. Then, Troy leaned in and kissed Tamyra on the lips. At first, she was surprised but then she loved it. Everyone was looking at them, liplocking in the middle of the dance floor.

"IT'S TRUE!"

"TROY BOLTON AND TAMYRA RICKS ARE TOGETHER!"

"HOT!"

"COOL!"

"TAKE A SHOT!"

"Wanna go to my place?" Tamyra asked in between kisses.

"Sure," Troy replied as he trailed his kisses down to her neck.

"TROY!" Ryan called out. "TROY!"

But, Troy didn't mind him. They continued making out.

"Troy?" Troy heard a voice.

The voice made him stop. That voice was familiar. He knew that voice and at that moment, he knew he made a BIG mistake.

"What?" Tamyra asked.

"Troy," he heard the voice again.

Troy turned around to see if he was right. He saw Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan standing at a corner. They were angry at him. And next to Ryan, there was Sharpay.

Troy just looked at them. Troy just looked at Sharpay. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know what to say. He remembered everything he did, not just everything he did that night but every mistake he did to Sharpay. From the time they got back together, Troy didn't have time for Sharpay. He was always on a practice. Before, he would say I LOVE YOU at least fifteen times a day to her. Before, he would even run back even when he is late for practice just to kiss her. Now, he is someone else. They 

were together the whole day but he was thinking about the boys night out. He even lied to her and now, he was kissing and making out with someone else.

Sharpay walked out of the club and Troy ran after her.

"Sharpay!" Troy grabbed her arms. "Sharpay!"

"Get in the car," that was her respond.

Troy followed her. Sharpay drove them to the Bolton residence.

"Sharpay," Troy spoke as they both got out of the car.

"Don't worry. I didn't tell your parents that I wasn't with you just like what you told them," Sharpay said. "I guess you're not that drunk, you still remember my name."

"Look! I'm sorry!" Troy held her. "I'm really sorry Sharpay. I didn't mean to..."

Sharpay interrupted, "Sorry? So that's all you can say."

"Listen to me," he said.

But Sharpay spoke quickly, "No, you listen. You know what? I never knew why I fell for you."

"You want to break up?" Troy asked. "Fine! Fine with me."

"What's your problem?" Sharpay asked. "You're not the Troy I knew anymore. You turned to be exactly what I thought you were."

"What's my problem? My problem is YOU!" he exclaimed.

"So I'm your problem. You really want to break up huh?" she responded.

"Yeah, you're my problem. You know what? I can't believe I'm still sticking with you," Troy laughed. "Besides, you're gonna die. I'm not gonna need you anymore."

"So we're over?" Sharpay asked. "That's what you want?"

"Yeah," Troy wasn't sure about what he is saying.

Sharpay removed her necklace and threw to him, "I fell in love only with this guy. But now, I have no idea who he is. And IF I'm gonna fall in love again, I'm gonna make it sure it's not with you, TROY BOLTON."

Troy looked at her. He was regretting he told her those words. He knew Sharpay will make things over and he wants to stop her.

"Sharpay," Troy spoke.

"Sharpay," Ryan came with Jason, Zeke, and Chad. "Go inside the mansion. NOW! I'll take care of the car."

Sharpay glanced at Troy for the last time as her tears fell down and ran to the mansion.

"SHARPAY!" Troy yelled.

"Dude!" Zeke and Jason stopped him.

"I asked you Troy. I thought it's dead or alive," Ryan was mad at him.

Troy spoke, "Ryan."

Ryan ignored him. He got into Sharpay's car and parked it in their garage.

"What have you done?" Chad asked.

"We thought you love her," Jason said.

"You're such a jerk!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Guys," Troy said. "Tell me this isn't happening."

The three shook their heads and walked away. Troy closed his eyes for a moment, hoping that it was just a nightmare, hoping that when he'll open his eyes everything will be fine and he'll see Sharpay's sweet smile. But when he did, tears fell from his eyes. It wasn't a dream. It's reality. It's true that he lost his love...SHARPAY EVANS.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	32. All For One

**Hey guys, sorry for the super late update. I was sick and I was sent to the **hospital** that's why :( well, anyway, here's the next chapter...**

CHAPTER 31: **All For One**

* * *

"_A Mistake will always be a mistake._

_Sometimes, just one mistake means a lot._

_Sometimes, you won't lose just one person because of it_

_Sometimes, you love everything just because of a single reason."_

* * *

Sharpay locked up in her room. She remembered her wish. Maybe she really is going to die. Maybe Troy really did forget about her and decided to find his real love. But, she knew she's hurt. Meanwhile, Troy entered in their house.

"Troy. What had just happened?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Nothing mom," Troy replied.

"Nothing? So Sharpay is nothing to you?" she asked.

"I never said that," he said.

"What's happening to you?" she asked.

"Nothing! It's just one stupid mistake!" Troy exclaimed. "Maybe...maybe she was just acting out like it's my entire fault. If she just stayed up in her room and didn't drive to the place, things are supposed to be fine. Besides, I'm a man, I have needs."

"What?" Mrs. Bolton can't believe she's actually talking to her son.

"Mom, for God's sake, she's SHARPAY EVANS! It's just easy for her to act out!" Troy said. "And, maybe I'm bored with her."

Mrs. Bolton looked at Troy. "Troy?"

"Maybe dad's right. I should never keep my eyes off of the prize. And I should never think of anything but winning," Troy knew he wasn't supposed to say those.

"Prize? Oh no more chance of winning, Troy. No more! Because you had just let go of your prize," Mrs. Bolton got mad. "Sharpay's right. You're not the Troy we knew anymore. You're not anymore the Troy I am proud of."

Then, Mrs. Bolton walked out. Troy knew he lost Sharpay and now he lost his own mother. What's happening with him? The next day, at East High. Everyone was talking about what happened at the club. Then, he saw Jason, Chad, and Zeke.

"Hey guys," he greeted them.

"After all that had happened last night...don't tell me you still have a face to show up," Chad said.

"Chad, you're just wasting your time with him," Zeke told Chad. "he's not going to listen to you anyway like what he did to his FRIENDS last night."

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "Come on guys, let's go somewhere we can't find a jerk."

Troy watched his friends leave. He knew he lost them also. Then, he went to the lockers, there he saw Gabriella, Taylor, Martha, Kelsi, and Sharpay.

"Sharpay," he spoke.

He was supposed to go near her but her friends stood in his way.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor angrily asked.

"You're not supposed to be going near her again right? You're over," Kelsi added.

"Girls, I wanna talk to her," Troy said.

"What for? To hurt her again? No way Troy! We're not gonna let that happen," Martha told him. "Come on girls, there are no reasons for us to stay here any longer."

They pulled Sharpay away from Troy.

"Troy," Gabriella spoke.

"I know all of you are mad at me. Big time!" Troy tried to explain. "I'm really sorry. I need to talk to her, please! You have to help me Gabriella!"

"Sorry Troy," Gabriella shook her head. "She doesn't want to talk to you and I can't help you. You hurt her BIG TIME! And we can't let that happen again."

"But Gabriella," he insisted.

"I'm sorry Troy," Gabriella told him.

"Gabriella," Ryan came in. "Come on, you're not supposed to be talking to him."

"Ryan," Troy looked at him.

"Troy I helped you get back to my sister but what did you do? You just crushed her," Ryan said. "I hope you get that."

"I didn't mean to do such things. I never wanted to hurt her," Troy told them.

"Hey Troy," Tamyra came in.

The three looked at Tamyra.

"Come on honey," Ryan held Gabby by the hand then they walked away.

"Wanna hang out with me tonight?" Tamyra asked Troy.

Troy shook his head, "No."

"But I thought you like me Troy. You kissed me!" she exclaimed.

"No I don't like you. I never wanted to kiss you," he told her. "So if you please...just go away from me!"

"What?" Tamyra's eyes widened.

Troy ignored her. He took his books and walked away.

During a class, Troy was out of his mind again. He was in deep thought while staring at the necklace on his table.

"Troy Bolton," Ms. Darbus called out. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that in my class?"

Everyone looked at Troy. But, Troy didn't mind all of them.

"BOLTON!" Ms. Darbus called out again but Troy just ignored her.

The gang glanced at each other then looked at back at Troy.

"Hmm," Ms. Darbus took the necklace. "So you're busy with this."

"Ms. Darbus," Troy stood up. "I'm sorry. Can I have that back? Please?"

"No more excuse kid," Ms. Darbus handed the necklace back to him. "You're going to help the props department later this dismissal."

Troy just nodded to her and sat down. During lunch time, Sharpay was sitting at the corner table. She was waiting for her friends.

"Hey, Sharpay," a student came.

"Hey," Sharpay tried to smile.

"The musical is approaching, can I have your autograph?" the fan asked.

"Sure," Sharpay flashed a smile then signed an autograph for him.

"By the way, do you know that some of our school journalists made a magazine?" the fan asked.

Sharpay shook her head, "No."

"Well, the school doesn't know about this ok?" he whispered. "Anyway, I decided to give you a copy. I bought one for you."

Sharpay smiled when the fan gave the magazine to her, "Oh...thanks!"

"You're welcome. Thanks for the autograph and good luck on the play, oh who am I kidding? I know you'll do great so I want to be the first one to greet you congratulations," the fan smiled.

Sharpay laughed. This was the first time she laughed after that night. "Thanks. You know what? You made me happy today."

"Oh really?" his eyes widened with joy.

"Yeah," Sharpay smiled.

"Cool!" the boy exclaimed. "Uh-oh! My friends are already there. Bye Sharpay!"

"Bye," she watched the fan leave.

Then, Sharpay decided to check out the magazine while waiting for the others. She was hurt by what she saw. Troy and Tamyra was on the cover. It says: TROY BOLTON AND TAMYRA RICKS: EAST HIGH'S HOTTEST ITEM." She thought she could handle the pain so she decided to flip the page to that part. She saw all the pictures taken that night and she knew she was totally in pain so she closed the magazine.

"Hey," she heard a voice.

"Troy?" she looked at him.

"Please don't leave," Troy said when she was about to leave. "I want to have a talk with you."

Sharpay just looked at him.

"Troy," Tamyra came in.

"Tamyra," Sharpay glanced at her.

"What are you guys doing?" Tamyra asked.

"It's none of your business," Troy whispered.

"Um...nothing," Sharpay answered.

All of a sudden, Tamyra kissed Troy and Sharpay didn't take it.

"Do you mind Sharpay?" Tamyra asked.

"No, not really," Sharpay tried to smile. "Nice shots by the way," Sharpay said. "You're pictures are really great."

"Huh?" Troy raised one eyebrow.

"So you found out about the magazine already eh?" Tamyra smiled.

"Yeah," Sharpay nodded. "Oh. Looks like Troy still doesn't know about it yet."

"What?" Troy asked.

"Here. Don't grab one, take mine. I'm not gonna need it anyway," Sharpay looked at Troy as she handed the magazine to him and then she left.

"Bye Sharpay," Tamyra smiled.

Troy looked at the magazine. When he saw the cover he knew he hurt Sharpay again.

"Troy," Tamyra held Troy.

"Didn't I tell you to STAY.AWAY.FROM.ME?" Troy was mad at her.

"And why would I do that?" Tamyra smirked.

"BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU AND NEVER WILL I OK?" Troy stormed off.

Everybody saw how Troy yelled that "ouch" phrase on Tamyra's face. At that time, the gang had arrived at the cafeteria and they also saw what happened. Meanwhile, Sharpay decided not to eat lunch. Besides, she had lost her appetite. She decided to go to the theatre.

"Ryan?" she saw her brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just checking on the costumes," Ryan replied. "You?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "I was just thinking."

"Troy. You're thinking about Troy," Ryan looked at her.

"I don't wanna talk about him," she paused for a moment. "Ry? Have you ever tried to look for your family? I know we are your family now but...have you ever wanted to know your real identity?"

"Um...I want to know who I am but I never tried searching," he responded.

"Do you want me to do it for you?" Sharpay asked.

"What?" Ryan looked at her.

"Performance Time. You'll see your family at the audience," Sharpay smiled. "I promise."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW RVIE REVIEW REVIEW :)**

**One more thing...I have a new story coming up. It's entitled "The Superstar or The Playmaker". Actually, I already post the trailer and I'm already working on the chaps. PLEASE SUPPORT THE STORIES! :) thank you...**


	33. TRUTH OR DARE II

**Sorry guys for the SUPER late update but oh well, here's the next chap. I hope I still have some readers left...enjoy!**

CHAPTER 32: **Truth or Dare for the Second Time**

"_Letting you go made me a loser._

_You made me the weakest person alive._

_Everyone thought I am the champion_

_But I guess I lost in the game of love."_

* * *

During dismissal, the basketball team were having a practice.

"Where's Troy?" asked Coach Bolton.

No answer.

"Where's Troy?" he repeated.

"Theater," the players looked down.

Meanwhile, at the theatre, the Drama Club and other cast members were busy rehearsing for the play while the props department, with the help of Troy Bolton, were trying to finish some stuffs. Troy wanted to go near Sharpay but her friends always stand on his way and Ms. Darbus was keeping an eye on him.

"CUT!" Ms. Darbus sounded satisfied. "Very good Sharpay, Ryan, and nice work on the music Kelsi. I expect to see those great performances on the show OR…even better."

Sharpay and Ryan smiled and so Kelsi.

"That's enough for today. Overtime tomorrow," Ms. Darbus told all the students around the theatre. "And BOLTON, maybe I taught you a lesson today."

Troy just glanced at Ms. Darbus then he started fixing his things, Then, the twins and Kelsi walked towards Gabriella, Martha, and Taylor who were with them all the time.

"My mom's expecting us to be there at seven," Gabriella informed her friends.

"Well, we're done with the rehearsal," Sharpay responded.

"And I received a message from Jason. They're done with the practice," Kelsi added.

"Good. Sharpay and I will just get our things and we'll go there ok?" Ryan said.

"Okay," they replied.

"We'll just see each other tonight," Taylor said.

"See yah!" Martha smiled.

Then, they started moving. When Gabriella, Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi passed by Troy; the three girls ignored him and kept on walking but Gabriella smiled on him and Troy let out a small smile to her. When Troy arrived at the gym, only Coach Bolton was there.

"Sorry," Troy started.

"Troy. I know you have a problem with mom and also with Sharpay," Coach Bolton didn't looked at him. "But that doesn't mean you already have the right to be excused in your class, practice, championship."

"Dad…I-I'll try to make it up," Troy said.

"Try? Make it up? Troy…don't you ever try to make a problem with me nor with everybody," Coach Bolton walked out.

Troy just stood there. After a minute of deep thought, he walked out of the gym. That night, the gang met each other at Montez Residence.

"Hey kids," Mrs. Montez greeted them.

"Hi Mrs. Montez," they were seated at the sofa.

"Hmm…where's Sharpay?" she asked.

"She said she'll be late Mrs. Montez," Ryan replied.

"Oh. Just feel yourself at home alright?" Mrs. Montez smiled. "I'll be at the office. Ugh! Work! Just enjoy your sleepover kids and I'll try to enjoy my job."

"Got it!" the gang smiled.

Then, Mrs. Montez went to the car and drove off. Around seven thirty, Sharpay had arrived.

"Where have you been?" her friends asked.

"Hospital," Sharpay smiled as if she has some good news to tell.

"Let's get started guys," Ryan doesn't want to hear anything about the cancer.

They cooked their dinner then enjoyed eating. After washing the dishes, the sleepover officially began. They were playing twister then TRUTH OR DARE. The thought of playing that game made Sharpay remember that magical evening…that night when everything between her and Troy began.

"Alright Chad, truth or dare?" Zeke asked.

"Dare!" Chad smiled.

"Hmm," Taylor thought of an idea. "Okay, I dare you not to eat anything until breakfast."

"What?" Chad was surprised.

"That's harsh!" Jason laughed at Chad.

"That's a dare, man!" Zeke joined Jason and Ryan laughed at poor Chad too.

Chad looked at Taylor, "You have to be kidding me!"

"Nope," Taylor smirked and the gang laughed at Chad.

Then, Jason spun the bottle again and it pointed at Taylor.

"Alright!" Chad cheered. "I'm gonna think of I truly daring dare."

"We're playing TRUTH OR DARE, not dare or dare," Taylor said. "Sorry afro but I choose truth."

"CHEATER!" Chad exclaimed.

"Taylor, who's your secret crush?" Martha asked.

"What?" Taylor's eyes widened like she doesn't want to answer the question.

"Gotcha!" Chad rejoiced.

"Come on, answer it!" the others insisted.

"Okay," Taylor sighed. "C-Chad."

"REALLY?" the gang looked at her.

"Yeah," Taylor looked at Chad.

"Cool!" Chad smiled at her. Is it a start of something new? 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. The gang stopped.

"Hey, are you expecting someone?" Ryan asked Gabriella.

"Honestly..yes," Gabriella answered. "Just go on with the game and I'll open the door."

"Just shout! Scream! Yell!" Sharpay told her. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah," Gabriella went to the dor and opened it.

"Hey," it was Troy.

"Troy?" Gabriella looked at him.

Troy took a deep breath.

Gabriella whispered, "You're late. I even thought you won't show up anymore."

"Sorry," Troy whispered. "Well, here I am. Here's my chance, right?"

"Yeah," she whispered again. "Come on in, they're at the living room. We're playing truth or dare."

"Uh…do you think its okay? I-I'm not even invited here," Troy said.

"Troy I invited you and I want to help you," Gabriella responded. "So come right in before I change my mind."

Troy smiled, "Thanks! Really, thank you."

Gabriella smiled back.

Then, slowly, they walked to the guys.

"Troy?" the gang looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I invited him," Gabriella said. "This is a gang sleepover and he's part of the gang."

"But Gabriella," Ryan insisted. "Have you forgotten what he did to Sharpay?"

"Yeah," the others agreed but Sharpay was just speechless.

"No, I haven't forgot about that and never will I," Gabriella replied. "Maybe you forgot about what happened to us Ryan."

"What?" Ryan asked.

"So you forgot. Just to remind you, Troy's one of the people who help you Ryan. Troy's one of the reason why we're back together," Gabriella told him. "Troy's one of the people who gave you another chance when YOU WERE FALLING FOR SOMEONE ELSE. Now that he's the one who did a mistake, don't you guys think he deserve some time to explain?"

Everyone was speechless especially Ryan. Gabriella was right. They owe something from Troy and now, Troy deserve a chance to explain and correct his own mistakes.

"Sharpay," Troy spoke.

"Let's finish the game," Sharpay didn't look at him.

And so, Troy spun the bottle and it pointed at Ryan.

"Truth or dare?" Kelsi asked.

"Truth," Ryan answered.

"I jhust wanna know Ryan," Gabriella spoke. "Who…w-who was that someone else you fell in love with before?"

Sharpay felt like she was hit by an arrow right in the heart. She looked at Ryan while the others waited for his answer as well.

Ryan looked at Gabriella straight in the eye, "Sharpay." He doesn't want to lie to her anymore.

"WHAT??" the others were totally shocked especially Troy.

Ryan looked down. Troy glanced at Ryan then to Sharpay. Sharpay glanced at Gabriella. Gabriella felt like crying. Her boyfriend broke up with her before because of her bestfriend, his twin sister.

"But she rejected me because she loves Troy and then I realized that I really love you, Gabriella," Ryan explained.

"Gabriella," Sharpay spoke. "I'm so sorry."

Gabriella smiled, "You have nothing to do with it Sharpay. Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Are you mad at me?" Ryan asked Gabby.

"No," she shook her head. "Because you still did the right thing, right? And you were honest about your mistakes. I'm sure I own you now."

Ryan smiled at her.

"But why? Ryan, Sharpay's your sister," Kelsi spoke. "TWIN SISTER that is."

"No. Guys, I'm not Ryan Evans," Ryan confessed. "I am a fake one."

First, there was silence in the room.

"We don't care who you are," Chad spoke. "What's important is you're our friend and we're your friends. We're friends, right?"

"Right," Ryan was so happy.

"GROUP HUG!" the girls cheered.

Then, they were in a group hug, although Troy and Sharpay were still uncomfortable with each other. It has been a good game. It has been a great TRUTH OR DARE.

* * *

**FEW CHAPTERS MORE AND...sniff sniff..it's game over...:( I'm done with the story I just need to find time to type it.**

* * *


	34. Second Chance

CHAPTER 33: **Second Chance**

* * *

"_If you love someone it means you give that person a right_

_A right to break your heart but you trust him that he won't_

_And when he gives you back your heart broken_

_You'll see his own heart, bleeding more than you do."_

* * *

"Who's hungry?" Zeke asked.

"Let's have a little midnight snack then we'll go to bed," Gabriella suggested.

"Yes!" the boys exclaimed.

"Oh Chad! Don't forget the dare young man," Taylor smirked. "This isn't breakfast yet."

"Crap!" Chad exclaimed as the others laughed at him.

Then, they went to the kitchen to prepare their snacks.

"Ahem!" Ryan started. "So Troy…what do you wanna tell us?"

Troy glanced at Gabriella and she signaled him to go on. Sharpay continued eating her sandwich when she caught Troy's eyes.

"Uh…I want to explain everything," Troy got nervous. "There's nothing between me and Tamyra. What happened at the club was truly a big mistake. I-I know I wasn't supposed to lie to Sharpay about going there. I know I wasn't supposed to go near that cheerleader and I know I wasn't supposed to…k-kiss her…and I'm really sorry. And Sharpay, I'm sorry that I told you those things like breaking up and that I don't need you. I didn't mean a thing ok? I love you."

Sharpay glanced at Gabriella and gave her a "sorry. I'm not yet ready" look.

Troy spoke, "Sharpay…can you please give me another chance?"

"Guys..I-I'll just go out. Breathe some…fresh air," Sharpay stood up and went to Mrs. Montez's mini garden.

Then, there was silence in the kitchen. Troy looked down, hopeless, and crushed. The others looked at him.

"Go for it dude!" Chad spoke.

"Huh?" Troy looked at him.

"Yeah, go for it!" Taylor smiled.

"What do you mean?" asked Troy.

"You want a second a chance?" Kelsi asked him.

"Yeah," Troy nodded.

"Then here's your second chance," Jason said.

"Same rules. You have to win her back Troy," Ryan smiled.

"I will," Troy smiled back.

"I told yah," Gabriella giggles.

"Just make sure you will Troy," Martha told him.

"Well, I need your help," Troy said.

"I can bake, if you want," Zeke offered.

"You just have to come up with your BEST way to win her back dude," Chad smiled. "There's gonna be no more second chance, got it?"

"Got it!" Troy exclaimed. He knew he has his friends back and now it will be easier for him to win back Sharpay…is it really?

Meanwhile, Sharpay was sitting on the grass while looking at the sky. Troy's here. He's here to say sorry, to explain, and to ask for a second chance. She knew she still loves him but she's afraid to get hurt again.

"Game's over. Can we have a talk now?" Troy sat next to her.

"What do you want?" Sharpay didn't look at him.

"I want you," Troy answered.

"It's not that easy Troy," Sharpay shook her head. "We're over now. Our game's over."

"But it isn't over for me Sharpay," he insisted.

"Why don't we just stop believing that we're not yet over?" Sharpay asked. "Why don't we just stop hurting ourselves? Why don't we just…let each other go?"

"They say if love becomes painful, it's time to let go and save yourself," he said. "But I believe you're my true love and when love is true, pain is never a reason to let go."

"What if I've already lost my faith and I've stopped believing?" asked Sharpay.

"I've lost you once, twice. I don't know if I can still go for a third one. I don't wanna lose you again," Troy told her. "You're all I want. I want to tell you how much I love you…hug you tight and kiss you passionately. And I would go through hell back just to do them all."

It's not going to work out," Sharpay stood up.

Troy stayed seated, "Why can't you stay here with me….even just for a little more time?"

"B-Because," Sharpay tried to hold back the tears. "I-I already...forgot how I used to feel about you."

Then, Sharpay walked away. Troy wanted to follow her but he can't help but to stay there. Maybe he needs to give her some time to think. Maybe he needs to give her a little space. But, those words she told him caused him confusion. He knows she wasn't telling the truth. He knows she still loves him…or not anymore?

"Hey," Gabriella came.

"Hey," Troy looked at her.

"What happened? "she asked.

He shook his head, "She said she doesn't feel the same way anymore. But it isn't true, right? I'll win her back, right?"

"Maybe this isn't the right time," Gabriella told him. "Maybe she just feels like…she's tired. But, you can't just give up, Troy. You must hold on so she'll know that she also must hold on."

Troy smiled, "Thank you. You guys are truly good friends. And, Gabriella, thank you for helping me so much. Just being here with Sharpay tonight makes me feel a lot better. Thanks."

"You're welcome," she smiled. "Let's go inside now, the others are getting ready to sleep."

So they went inside the house. Toothbrush, quick shower, ready to sleep. Everyone went to sleep except from Troy and Sharpay. They maybe a little far from each other but it wasn't an obstacle to stop them from thinking of each other.

They thought, "If only you know how much I truly love you."

The next day, they went to school early. Another magazine went out that day: TROY BOLTON NEVER FELL FOR TAMYRA RICKS! It seems like there's another issue Wildcats have to talk about around the campus. The fans were at Troy again:

"Troy, is it true you and Tamyra are never been together?"

"Is it true you never had a crush on her?"

"So you were just drunk at the club?"

"What's really happening?"

"HOLD IT!" Chad, Jason, and Zeke yelled.

"What?" the fans asked.

"Will you stop asking questions?" Chad asked them.

"Don't you have MORE important things to do?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "Why don't you just keep your mouths shut and leave Troy and his life alone?"

"But we just want to get am information," one of the fans insisted.

"I'm in love with someone else," Troy spoke. "Will that be enough?"

"What?"

"Really?"

"With who?"

But, the boys just ignored them and walked away. This day is the general practice for the play and for the basketball. Everyone was really working hard. They want to have a great result from their hardworks. After a tiresome day, everyone went home to take their rests.

Troy enetered in his room. He dropped his backpack on the floor and sat on his bed. He was really tired, sad, and disappointed and nervous. Slowly, he let his body lay down and his eyes stare at the ceiling.

Coach Bolton passed by his door, "Troy, close the door."

"Yes dad," he replied but has no plans to move right away.

Then, he heard a knock. "Tomorrow's your BIG DAY!" it was his mom.

Troy sat up, "Mom?"

"How are you?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"I have my friends and dad back," Troy replied. "And I hope I also have you back now."

Mrs. Bolton smiled.

"The only thing I want back is…Sharpay," Troy looked down. "She said she doesn't love me anymore but I know she still does."

"You know…sometimes, you just can't have what you want when you want it," she tried to cheer him up somehow. "But that doesn't mean you can never have it."

"But when?" he asked.

"Everything takes place at the right time Troy," she replied. "It's not NO…it's just NOT NOW."

"But what if…I'm tired of waiting for that right time?" he asked.

"Then it means you've gave up. When you've stopped, it means you can never have what you want 'cause you've stopped fighting for it," she said.

"But I don't want to lose Sharpay," he insisted. "How many times did you see me like this mom?"

"Just when Sharpay came into your life," she smiled. "I know it's not easy, but if you really love her…why don't you risk it all? Who knows? In the end, you'll find it worth it."

"You think?" Troy looked at her.

Mrs. Bolton nodded.

"I love you mom," Troy hugged her.

"Dinner will be ready ok?" she informed.

"Yup," he responded as her mom walked out of the room.

Just as when he turned around, he saw a picture of Sharpay besides his table lamp.

"I wish I can have you back, Sharpay."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**


	35. Big Day

CHAPTER 34: **Big Day**

* * *

"_Everytime a man is in a battle_

_He doesn't actually needs luck to win_

_He actually needs an inspiration_

_An inspiration to keep him strong until the end."_

* * *

No classes again at East High. Students and teachers were excited for this day. It's the basketball championship: WILDCATS VS RED LIONS. It's also the playdate of the school musical: "When Love Begins." Sharpay and Gabriella were at the theatre waiting for their friends.

"Today's a big day!" Gabriella cheered.

"Yeah," Sharpay sounded either nervous or sick.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked her friend. "Are you still thinking about what happened at the game?"

"There's a corner of my mind that is still thinking about that but not really enough to make me feel this way," Sharpay looked down.

"What happened before is what happened before," Gabriella smiled. "That was just a bad memory we had in our yesterday. Why don't we just enjoy what we have now?"

"There's nothing I have to enjoy right now," Sharpay felt like crying. "I don't have Troy now. Speaking of him, thanks for inviting him in the sleepover. I didn't expect that but I'm glad about seeing him and being with him somehow."

"No prob about that. So what are you planning to do?" Gabby asked. "He told me you told him you don't like him anymore."

Sharpay sighed, "I still can't believe I lied to him about that. You know, I still love him, Gabby."

"I know," Gabby nodded. "So what are you gonna do?" And how bout the cancer?"

"You know I never believed miracles can actually happen and I never thought it's going to be like this. I'm glad Ryan had the guts to listen to me this morning," Sharpay told her. "I know it's a good news but being back together with Troy would be better. I'll try to talk to him…maybe later, at the end of the day."

"Aren't you gonna watch the championship?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't think so," Sharpay replied. "Maybe I'll just stay here at the theater."

"But surely, Troy will be looking for you," Gabriella said. "But…if you need someone's company, just call me ok?"

"Okay," Sharpay let out a small smile.

"Gabby! Shar! Come on, the others are already at the cafeteria," Martha called them.

Meanwhile, at the parking area, Troy and Ryan were talking.

"Championship first then lunch then the play," Ryan said. "Maybe you can talk to her after the show. At least you won't need to hurry 'cause the activities will be done at the end of the day."

Troy nodded, "Do you think it's okay if I'm going to watch the play later? I mean, would that be destructive for her? I just wanna see her perform, you know."

"Everyone is welcome in the theater and Sharpay does understand that," Ryan replied. "I guess she'll be focus on the show."

"Well, is she going to watch the championship?" Troy asked. "I need her there."

"I-I don't know," Ryan shook his head. "But I'll try to convince her ok?"

"Okay," Troy got nervous.

"We're meeting up at the cafeteria," Ryan informed him. "Wanna come?"

"Maybe not. Maybe she'll just walk out," Troy replied. "I'll just go somewhere else."

"Alright," Ryan smiled. "See you later and…good luck!"

"Thanks," Troy smiled back. "Good luck too."

When Ryan arrived at the cafeteria, his friends were already eating.

"You have to eat a lot!" Taylor fed Chad.

"You must gain a lot of energy for the game!" Kelsi did the same thing to Jason.

Chad and Jason looked full, "It's okay now honey!"

"Wassup guys?" Ryan sat next to Gabby.

"Hey dude," Zeke hi-fived him.

"Where have you been Ryan?" Martha asked.

"I just parked the car," Ryan replied.

"Thirty minutes more and the game will start," Sharpay checked her watch.

"That means…you have thirty minutes more to eat, afro," Taylor told Chad.

"No way!" Chad exclaimed. "I'm full!"

"You have to be powerful before the game starts," Kelsi told Jason.

"With everything you made me eat…it would be hard for me to speed up in the court," Jason demanded.

"Shut up!" Kelsi and Taylor told to their boyfriends.

Ryan spoke, "So Sharpay…you're going to watch the game, right lil sis?"

"Sorry but I decided to wait at the theater," Sharpay told him.

"Why?" Martha asked. "That would be so boring Sharpay!"

"Yeah," Zeke agreed. "Why don't you just go to the gym later. You'll enjoy there!"

Ryan and Gabriella both threw a "Come on" look to Sharpay.

"I-I'll try," Sharpay let out a small smile.

After a few minutes, the basketball teams went to their locker rooms to prepare themselves for the big game.

"Nervous?" Coach Bolton asked Troy.

"Yup," Troy sounded more sick than nervous.

"Are you alright?" asked Coach Bolton.

"Y-Yes," Troy replied.

"Troy," Coach Bolton tapped Troy's shoulder. "Can you do me a favor?"

"S-Sure dad," Troy tried to smile.

"Can you erase Sharpay first in your mind? Even just in the game," Coach Bolton was serious.

"Dad?" Troy looked at him.

"Please Troy. She's all in your mind," his father said. "I need you to focus in the game. JUST in the game."

Troy tried to nod, "I-I'll try."

Meanwhile, Sharpay was in her dressing room. She was rehearsing her lines. Minutes before the game; Ryan, Gabriella, Kelsi, Taylor, and Martha sat near the Wildcat players.

"Where's Sharpay?" Troy asked them.

His friends shook their heads.

Troy was so disappointed.

Then, the game started. Wildcats was playing good but Troy was messing up. Red Lions had control of the game. And, the fans were really disappointed.

"WHAT IS HE DOING?"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?"

"TROY HAS ONLY FOUR POINTS."

"MISSED SHOTS, TURNOVERS, PERSONAL FOULS."

"SEEMS LIKE HE'S NOT IN A GOOD SHAPE."

Then, Coach Bolton called for a substitution to keep Troy out of the game. After the first half, Wildcats were losing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Coach Bolton shouted at Troy. "WE'RE TRASHED!"

"I'm trying to focus dad!" Troy exclaimed.

"Focus on the game? OR FOCUS ON SHARPAY?" Coach Bolton looked at him straight to the eye. "Don't tell me you're going to let Red Lions beat us up just because of a girl, Troy."

"THAT GIRL…IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME DAD," Troy yelled.

When the third quarter started, Troy was still not doing great in the court. Meanwhile, at the theater, Sharpay was just sitting on her chair and rehearsing her lines.

"Ugh!" she sighed. "Martha's right, this is oh so boring."

Suddenly, her phone started ringing.

Sharpay answered, "Hello?"

"Sharpay," it was Gabriella.

"Gabriella," Sharpay put the script on the table. "So how's the game? Done?"

"The game's bad," Gabriella answered quickly. "Really bad!"

"Bad? Why?" Sharpay asked.

"Troy's playing in the court but his mind is with you there at the theater," Gabriella replied. "He needs you here!"

"Alright, I'm coming," Sharpay hanh up.

Without second thoughts, Sharpay ran to the gym and looked immediately for her friends.

"Sharpay!" her friends exclaimed when she arrived.

Troy hurriedly turned around to see if Sharpay was really there.

Sharpay looked at him and gave him a "you can do it, I'm here for you" look.

Troy stood up, "Coach, let me in!"

"What?" asked Coach Bolton. "Are you sure you can?"

"Yes," Troy smiled.

Coach Bolton saw Sharpay on the audience. Now, he knows Troy can do this. When Troy got in the court, he did really great especially with the help of his teammates. The fans rejoiced.

"TROY'S BACK IN THE GAME!!"

Then, the people carried Troy while Coach Bolton handed the huge trophy to him.

"WHAT TEAM?" Troy yelled.

"WILDCATS!" the East High people were so happy. "GET CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!"

They cheered, "TROY! TROY! TROY! TROY!!"

From the top, Troy saw Sharpay leaving the gym so he asked his peeps to put him down. As soon as he reached the ground, he ran to Sharpay.

"Sharpay," Troy grabbed her arms.

"I'm leaving now. I-I'll continue rehearsing for the play," Sharpay told him. "Congratulations!"

Troy gave her a "Please stay" look.

But, Sharpay left.

* * *

**Guys...this is the SECOND TO THE LAST chapter...sniff sniff...I'll miss writing this story :'(':**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**

**check out also my other story, THE SUPERSTAR OR THE PLAYMAKER! Thank you ;)**


	36. DREAMLAND

**This is it guys. SNIFF SNIFF...get ready, we're down to the LAST chapter :'(': oh i'm going to miss this...  
And one more thing...I don't know if this is a HAPPY or SAD ending...you have your own point of view...**

CHAPTER 35: **Dreamland**

* * *

"_Do you always dream of that special someone?_

_Have you ever experienced to go through everything_

_And then just wake up in the morning_

_And realize it was just one great dream?_

* * *

After the game, everyone was at the cafeteria for lunch. Troy and Tamyra saw each other but didn't bother to greet one another. Troy was happy to see Sharpay in the game but sad when she left without a talk with him. While the theater people prepares for the play, the audience started to enter in the theater.

"Good luck kids," Mr. and Mrs. Evans smiled at their children.

"Thanks mom, dad," the twins smiled back.

Then, their parents left. Ryan looks really nervous and Sharpay did notice it.

"You're not nervous about the play, are you?" Sharpay asked.

"No," Ryan shook his head. "I'm nervous bout your surprise."

Sharpay smiled, "Good luck!"

"Good luck!" Ryan breathe.

In five minutes, the play started. The actors were amazing, really professional, and the songs were wonderful. It caught the hearts of the people. Even those who hated the theater, like Troy, became more interested in the story.

At the backstage after a scene.

"It's the last part," Sharpay breathe.

"You know, I tried my best to search in the audience but all I can see is mom, dad, Gabriella, the gang, Ms. Darbus and Ms. Di-" Ryan was cut off.

"Ms. Ditcherd," Sharpay smiled. "She's your real mom…Athan Ditcherd."

"A-Athan Ditcherd? But how?" Ryan asked.

"I'll tell you later," Sharpay said. "We still have a last scene to do."

Ryan smiled at her.

Then, Sharpay moved out of the curtains. This is the last scene. After the song, just a few more lines then its over. After that, she'll talk to Troy.

"Ryan?" Sharpaywas surprised to see Ryan at the audience seated with Ms. Ditcherd and the others. He's not supposed to be there at that moment. They still have a show to do. Now, if Ryan's down there…who's going to be with Sharpay up there?

"Troy Bolton?" Ms. Darbus guzzled when she saw Troy up on the stage wearing his Wildcat jacket. He's not supposed to be there at that moment. He's not part of the cast.

Sharpay didn't have a clue that Troy was already there with her on the stage. She was still looking at Ryan who gave her a "thank you" look. When Kelsi saw Troy, she started to play the piano. Oh great! Ryan was on the audience not on the stage when he was supposed to sing with Sharpay and now the music is playing.

Suddenly, Sharpay heard a familiar voice from behind, "It all came so easy. All the loving you gave me. The feelings we shared."

Sharpay turned around as she started to sing. It was her part, "And I still can't remember. How your touch was so tender. It told me you care."

"We had a once in a lifetime," Troy looked straight into Sharpay's brown eyes as he sang. "But I just couldn't see, until it was gone."

"A second once in a life time," Sharpay realized that this is part of Troy's plan to get her back. "May be too much to ask but I swear from now on."

Troy started to walk towards her, "If ever you're in my arms again."

Sharpay started to walk towards him also, "This time I love you much better."

"If ever you're in my arms again," they held each other's hands when they met at the middle of the stage. "This time I'll hold you forever. This time will never end."

Everyone started to cheer as they continued singing until the end. When it's done, they just looked in each other's eyes.

Troy spoke, "Sharpay."

Kelsi whispered, "Courtney."

"I mean Courtney," Troy said quickly as he realized that they're still on the play. "We need to talk. NOW!"

"Uh…can we just have that kind of talk LATER?" Sharpay gave him a "we're still on the play" look.

"No, later's not gonna wait," Troy held her. "We have to talk NOW!"

Sharpay sighed.

"I know I'm such a jerk. I'm so stupid. You can yell that to me right into my face a million times or more because its true," Troy held her. "You told me, that you don't love me anymore but I'm sure you still do, right? This is my only chance to win you back and time's running out but I don't 

care. I don't care about that stupid 'six months left' or 'only miracles can cure' thingy. What I care about is you…US. You need to say you still love me…b-because I still do love you, Sharpay. And, it's only you I want to share the rest of my life with. And I'm not gonna take it if we can't.

"What is he saying? Ms. Darbus was confused. "It's not part of the script!"

"Ssh," the audiences were focused on Troy and Sharpay and they don't want to be disturbed.

"Say something," Troy said.

"Troy," Sharpay looked at him. "Who told you we can't?"

"Huh?" Troy was confused.

"I thought we're going to forget about everything. All we have to do is to have fun and all we need to think about is being together, right?" Sharpay smiled. "And, what matters is that you love me and I love you and no one and nothing can stop us from loving each other, Troy."

"But Sharpay," Troy insisted. "How bout the…cancer?"

"Miracles do happen Troy," Sharpay held his hands. "Andnow, I don't actually need to ask myself and to look for reasons why I love you…because I just do."

"Aww," the audience knew it wasn't part of the play already.

"I love you, Sharpay Evans," Troy smiled.

Sharpay giggles, "I love you, Troy Bolton."

Slowly, they went closer and closer to each other until they were kissing passionately up on the stage. While they were kissing, their friends with Rem pulled a rope to show a huge heart hanging, enclosing the couple like what happened at St. Jansen College. Again, Troy and Sharpay didn't notice it and they just ignored the flashes from people's cameras.

"TROY AND SHARPAY: SUCH A CUTE COUPLE!"

"SWEET!"

"HOW ROMANTIC!"

Now, everyone knows about them. They don't need to hide it from them. Now, they feel they really are perfect and with each other's company, their life is so perfect because now, they've found the missing pieces they have been looking for. After ten minutes, they broke apart.

"Hey," Troy and Sharpay heard a voice from the crowd.

"Over here!" it was Tamyra. "Congratulations!"

Troypay glanced at each other then smiled at Tamyra, "Thank you!"

"Look!" Sharpay pointed at the huge heart. "The heart!"

"Turn around," Troy told her.

"O-Okay," Sharpay was clueless.

Troy put the necklace back around Sharpay's neck. That necklace is the symbol of their love and as long as that necklace is with Sharpay, it means they will always have each other. Troy and Sharpay decided to go to their friends.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" their friends smiled.

"Troy," Coach Bolton called out.

"Sharpay," Mr. Evans called out.

Troy and Sharpay smiled at each other as they walked towards opposite directions.

"Nice job!" Coach Bolton messed up with Troy's hair.

"Thanks dad!" Troy laughed.

"Congratulations son!" Mrs. Bolton smiled.

"Thanks mom," Troy hugged her. "I love you."

"Sharpay," Mrs. Evans spoke. "That was really fabulous dear!"

Sharpay laughed, "Thanks mom!"

"Congratulations pumpkin!" Mr. Evans smiled. "Why don't you have a party tonight with your friends…at Lava Spring?"

"Sure dad," Ryan replied.

Then, the gang were back together at the backstage.

Ms. Darbus came in, "Congratulations! Ryan, nice dance! Sharpay, you're amazing, dear! And Bolton…I must admit, you sound good! Bravo!"

Troy laughed, "Thanks Ms. Darbus."

That night, the gang hangs out at Lava Spring.

"By the way, how did you do that?" Ryan asked Sharpay.

"When I went to the hospital, I decided to do some investigation then…there you go," Sharpay explained. "Well, Athan sounds like Ryan, you think?"

"Sounds like," Ryan replied. "Thanks again. If its not because of you, I'll never find myself again."

"No prob big bro," Sharpay smiled but there was a little sadness in her voice.

"I know what you're thinking," Ryan said. "Yes, I am Athat DItcherd but people had known me as Ryan Evans. Athan is a part of my life…but being Ryan is my life. I have a family now and Ms. Ditcherd…or should I say mom, does understand that. And she does understand that…I want to be Sharpay Evans' big brother."

Sharpay hugged him, "Brother."

"Twinny," Ryan smiled.

Later that night.

"Hey," Troy whispered to Sharpay. "Come with me."

"Where?" Sharpay asked.

"Just come with me," Troy said.

"Fine," Sharpay put her drink on the table and followed Troy.

Troy took her to the secret garden. There were pink cakes and candles all over the place.

"WOW!" Sharpay was surprised.

Troy went at the center, "I asked Zeke to teach me how to bake."

"You baked all this?" Sharpay was shocked.

"Well," he smirked.

"I know Troy Bolton is a good EATER but I didn't know he can bake too," Sharpay laughed.

"Oh come on," he groaned. "Well, since you don't celebrate your birthday…I was thinking we celebrate all your previous birthdays tonight…and our monthsary."

Sharpay smiled as she walked towards Troy, "That's so sweet of you!"

"And of course," Troy said. "To make everything sweeter…FLOWERS FOR YOU."

Troy gane Sharpay a bouquet of flowers from his back.

Sharpay giggles, "Thank you."

"Do you remember this place?" Troy looked around.

"Yup," Sharpay recalled that night. "I can still remember everything that had happened tonight."

"You'll always thank me for keeping you warm that night," Troy smirked.

"And you'll always regret that you met me that night for punching you right onto you face," Sharpay laughed.

"Nah, you're wrong about that. I'll never regret that I met you," Troy smiled. "And I'll always be thankful to that smack. If it's not because of it…we'll never become friends, and we'll never be like this."

"In the still of the night," Sharpay giggles. "Like tonight."

While they were reminiscing, their friends were actually watching them.

"Those cakes are really magical!" Zeke exclaimed.

"And Troy did pretty well!" Martha added.

"Aww," Kelsi was tingly. "I wonder when are you going to be romantic Jason."

"I love you," Jason kissed Kelsi.

"Oh I wish I was one of these cakes," Taylor sighed. "Chad, you're always craving for them."

"Don't wish that! Unlike cakes, you're HOT!" Chad kissed her.

"I'm so glad my bestfriend found Troy," Gabriella smiled. "I know he's the right one she had been waiting for."

"And I'm so glad I found you, Gabriella," Ryan smiled at her then kissed her.

Back at Troypay.

"Take my hand," Troy took his right hand out from his pocket.

"Why?" Sharpay has no idea what's on his mind now.

Troy smiled, "So I won't be able to let go of you."

Sharpay took his hand, "I love you."

"I love you," Troy smiled.

Then, they kissed passionately……………………………………………

………………………………………………Suddenly, Troy heard a voice, "TROY WAKE UP! YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Troy sat up on his bed, "Huh? What?"

Troy was in his room. He was still wearing his t-shirt and jeans and the JACKET during the PARTY THE PREVIOUS NIGHT. Victory party of East High when they won the SEMI-FINALS against the KNIGHTS. The victory party when Sharpay punched him right onto his face. Actually, he can still feel the pain. Uh-oh! So…everything that happened was only Troy's dream. **ONLY A DREAM.**

**-THE END-**

* * *

**GOTCHA!! :)**

**I hope you get this...my story or should I say Chapter 3 to 35 is only TROY'S DREAM.  
I don't know if you like it but...I hope you do...**

**Now, who wants a SEQUEL? ;)**


	37. TRUTH OR DARE 2: sequel info

**HEY GUYS! I'VE UPLOADED THE TRAILER FOR THE SEQUEL! :) You can check it out now! I hope you will support it! AND PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

_toodles  
humbleb1608 :)_


End file.
